Hurricane
by AliceXS
Summary: Kimiko está enamorada de Chase, el director de la escuela a la que asiste para hacer su pasantía y decide confesársele por una carta, que cae en manos de Raimundo, valiéndose de eso para chantajearla y convertirla en su esclava sexual. Atrapada en el mundo de la sumisión erótica y su amor hacia Chase, queda una pregunta: ¿Podrá su relación pasional desembocarse en amor verdadero?
1. Atracción incógnita

**A/N: Culmina un mes, empieza uno nuevo y en la apertura de este mes, emprendo con un desafío para mí. Mis más sinceros respetos como siempre, mis queridos Xiaoliners, un placer (para ustedes...) de estar aquí compartiendo mis fics de mi serie favorita con vosotros, rápidamente paso a explicarles: Este será un fic corto, no sé cuánto capítulos van a salir porque hasta ahora llevo el capítulo uno, pero será menos de diez capítulos, no estaba previsto en mis planes si no que apareció de la nada. Al principio no estaba muy segura en saber si iba a publicar este fic, si me animaba (o tenía el valor, mejor dicho) de hacerlo o si se me ocurría una "historia", porque tan solo tenía un tema sin saber qué hacer con él. Y de pronto, una lluvia de ideas que materializan un fic con un principio, desarrollo y desenlace. Oscilé varias veces entre lo haré o no lo haré, y a la larga dije "lo haré" por la simple razón que es hora de madurar, de crecer, de abrir campos, de experimentar algo completamente diferente. Me impuse un desafío y para hacerlo como "más agradable", qué mejor manera a través de mi serie favorita. Sin tapujos y sin meollos, me voy directamente al grano: A través de este fic me inicio con mi primera historia de literatura romántica erótica... (la advertencia principal y la razón por la cual es rated: M, para prevenir). Por favor, no se me espanten, léanme (si digo que me oigan, no tiene sentido). En primer punto, no se preocupen que vaya a poner algo estruendoso porque el erotismo no es lo mío, apenas soy una principiante y por supuesto, no voy a exagerar muchísimo (sólo lo justo) y en segundo punto, estoy clara que no puedo llegar a los límites de un fic MA. Como sé que no soy una experta y les consta, a los que me conocen, que no me gustan las mamarrachadas, me estoy asesorando con una querida amiga mía en estos puntos y como referencia para "tener una guía" agarré **_**Cincuenta Sombras de Grey **_**(tiene poca semejanza, pero no es lo mismo porque los lectores siempre queremos originalidad y yo no quiero que se lean **_**Cincuenta Sombras de Grey **_**escrito por mí con diferentes nombres). Además de que no todos mis capítulos serán lemmon únicamente, le voy a dejar el espacio a otros términos que serán importantes en el fic y no olviden que a pesar de todo, esto es un fic romántico con unos elementos interesantes como el protagonista/antagónico. Para no seguir alargándome, ustedes decidirán, os dejo con el primer capítulo...**

* * *

_**Hurricane **_

**-I capítulo: Atracción incógnita-**

Era su primer día de trabajo. El clímax hacia la final de su carrera para consagrarse como una exitosa profesional. Pues ese día, Kimiko Tohomiko iba a entrevistarse con el director Chase Young del liceo Saint Hui. Tenía entendido que era descrito como un hombre serio, exigente y detallista; y Kimiko quería causarle una buena impresión. En sus manos, decidía el futuro de la joven prácticamente. Puesto que como requisito indispensable, la escuela le exigía que para graduarse de licenciada en educación, uno de sus pensum era el de pasantía. Debía impartir clases regulares en un instituto. Hacía meses que había estado preparando su material de apoyo, organizando actividades dinámicas que incluían la presentación de una autoboleta y, por supuesto, ella elaboró una carta formal de presentación que planteaba su solicitud redirigida al director, quien muy cordialmente aceptó y pautó el día de hoy para "establecer los puntos claros" a las 7:30, cuando ya el colegio había iniciado las actividades académicas y pues que ese era el horario de atención del director Young. No acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano, empero, por ser una fecha especial, programó el despertador dos horas antes para emperifollarse. Se levantó de su cama, salió directamente al cuarto de baño donde preparó la tina con agua templada y apenas regresó a su cuarto, vació medio closet para escoger qué se pondría. Una ropa cómoda y casual. Una blusa verde con estampados, un cinturón, jeans y zapatillas a juego con la pretina. Lápiz labial... Brillo, podría ser. Se echó colorete en los pómulos del mismo color que su piel y rímel para resaltar sus pestañas. Se peinó y recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo. Zarcillos cortos y unas cadenitas en torno a su muñeca. Ahora a prepararse el desayuno, ¿cereales? ¿tostadas? ¿o tortitas? Hace tiempo que tenía antojo de tortitas... comería tortitas. ¿Tenía tiempo? Kimiko miró el reloj de pared de la cocina. Y sí que lo tenía. Había tardado exactamente una hora bañándose, vistiéndose y maquillándose. Las puso a cocinar a fuego lento para que no se quemaran, así estarían listas más o menos en quince y veinte minutos y luego las sacaría, sirviéndolas con mantequilla. Kimiko escuchó venir a su hermana mayor, Tomoko, por el largo bostezo que profirió. Tenía puesta su bata de baño, su sedosa y largo cabellera pelirroja caía como una cascada sobre su espalda y el rechino de sus pantuflas pomposas rosas era inconfundible.

-Oh, buenos días, Tomoko, ¿dormiste bien?

-Como un lirón, buenos días Kimiko, ¿y eso que te levantaste tan temprano? Normalmente soy quien despierta primero –la hermana de Kimiko trabajaba en el canal XiaolinTV, en el bloque de noticias, desempeñándose como una talentosa periodista desde hace siete años aproximadamente. Coincidiendo justamente en el día en que su hermana menor vino a vivir bajo su mismo techo. El papá de ambas, Toshiro, consiguió ese apartamento pequeño para Tomoko cuando cumplió los dieciocho años como regalo de cumpleaños, aprovechando que estudiaría en una de las mejores universidades de CosmosXiaolin, ingresando como estudiante de comunicación social, misma universidad que estudiaría Kimiko más adelante.

-Hoy conozco a Chase Young. Ya sabes, el director de Saint Hui, el liceo donde daré clases para el pensum de pasantía –Kimiko se dio la vuelta. Su hermana había tomado asiento.

-¿Es hoy? Saint Hui queda un poco lejos de aquí, ¿necesitas que te lleve en mi auto antes de irme a trabajar?

-No te preocupes, Keiko me lleva en el suyo, pasará a recogerme cuarenta minutos antes. Ay Tomoko, no sé cómo haces para estar frente de cámaras con miles de personas viendo y si cometes un error, todo el mundo lo sabrá, pero estoy tan nerviosa...

-Tranquila, Kim, lo harás bien. Confío en ti, lograrás puntos de afinidad con él, imagina que es una conversación natural; debes proyectar la chica segura y firme que eres, siempre con mente positiva... ¿Algo se quema? –olisqueó Tomoko. Kimiko se dio la vuelta, se descuidó en la cocina. Sinceramente estaba tan nerviosa que ni percibió cuando las tortitas se estaban tostando. Tomoko se levantó de un salto e intervino.

-Lo siento mucho, estoy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, afortunadamente fue de un lado nada más, pudo pasarle a cualquiera. Ve a sacar el yogur de durazno y ve sirviéndolo –dijo ella. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza, abrió la nevera y lo sacó. Frente cada plato, puso un vaso y vertió a la mitad. Su hermana dejó una tortita en cada plato. Ya había sacado la mantequilla cuando las hermanas empezaron a servirse al gusto. Desde que tenía memoria, Kimiko había celado ese lado de su hermana, siempre con una actitud positiva, segura, confiada, tranquila y espontánea, tenía resultados exitosos. Cuando era niña se inscribía en miles de concursos de belleza en que siempre salía ganadora hasta que se retiró por sentirse cansada. Una habilidad asombrosa para calcular y realizar complejas operaciones para dar respuestas simples a problemas difíciles (en física, química y matemática en la secundaria destacó entre las mejores) y una creatividad original que marcaba sus trabajos. Kimiko se preguntó por qué su hermana eligió una carrera tan simple como la comunicación social, cuando podría ser tal vez una prodigiosa ingeniera o una médico profesional. Mientras que ella, todo lo que hacía terminaba en desastre. Nunca fue amiga de los números ni gustaba de carreras de ciencias o sociales, tenía una evidente inclinación hacia la parte humanística para ayudar a los demás en su desenvolvimiento y, claro, adoraba escribir. Siempre fue una chica linda, autosuficiente y torpe. A pesar de todo, nunca guardó resentimientos o celos contra su hermana. Su relación marcaba en términos buenos.

Su celular dio un repique. Kimiko bajó el vaso y se levantó, su teléfono estaba dentro de su bolso. Era un mensaje de Keiko, pidiéndole que bajara.

-Vinieron por mí. Deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas, lo harás bien... ¡Oye, Kimiko, espera!

-¿Sí? –la chica se dio la vuelta. Tomoko se levantó y limpió sus bigotitos de yogur con una servilleta. Kimiko soltó un ruidito.

-Ten confianza en ti misma, tú puedes.

Kimiko fue corriendo. Llamó al ascensor, pero éste estaba en planta baja. Tardaría en subir. Así que bajó los cuatro pisos, usando las escaleras. Revisando que nada le faltara y salió. Keiko esperaba en el auto, dio una señal con la mano, le abrió la puerta por ella y su amiga se sentó a su lado. Pisó el pedal y fueron a Saint Hui directamente. En el trayecto, Keiko le estuvo repasando las últimas tendencias en la moda, los problemas con su closet y cómo fue el resultado de la cita con el último chico al que invitó a salir el sábado pasado. Kimiko no paraba de reír. Keiko no necesitaba hacer chistes o algún esfuerzo para ser divertida, su característica honestidad y espontaneidad la compensaba. Kimiko pensaba en el fondo que eran muy parecidas en personalidad de lo que creía, prácticamente casi como hermanas y por un segundo más unida a ella que a su propia hermana. A causa del trabajo, veía muy poco a Tomoko (solamente en la mañana y a veces en la noche) mientras que a Keiko, por estudiar juntas la misma carrera, día y tarde. Y en la noche, se enviaban mensajes de texto.

-¡Qué modales, amiga! Ese tipo no me dejó abrir la boca ni para excusarme en ir al baño, ¡parecía un cerdo comiendo esas chuletas mientras hablaba sin hacer pausa para tragar! ¡Y el espagueti! Aún no te he contado lo del espagueti, ¡casi que le iba entrando por la nariz, en la nariz y ni cuenta!

-Creo que tuviste una cena divertida a pesar de todo.

-¡¿Divertida?! ¡me escupió salsa en mi bello rostro mientras hablaba y comía espagueti! Te lo juro, nunca volveré a invitar a dependientes de tienda aunque sea tan apuestos como él, ya aprendí mi lección. Y te lo estoy diciendo para prevenirte, como buena amiga que soy. Ay no sé, Kimiko, creo que para encontrar mi príncipe azul será más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Oye, hablando de príncipes azules, ¿alguna idea de cómo es el director? He visto fotos del colegio, de alumnos, de profesores por internet en la página oficial de Saint Hui. Pero no sé nada del director, no sé como reconocerlo cuando vaya a hablar con él. Ni creo que él tenga facelook.

-No te preocupes, me imagino que te indicarán cuál es su oficina y ahí te estará esperando, como buen caballero. Seguramente será un viejo cuarentón solterón que vive con su madre, como en las películas, pero debe ser amable que es lo importante. ¡Digo, de otra forma no te hubiera respondido tan afablemente! Se nota que es un hombre educado cuando me leíste por celular su correspondencia, ¡no como mi último novio!

-Pero si apenas lo conociste cuando fuimos a esa boutique y lo invitaste en el mismo día, solo fue una cita para juzgar si era el indicado y comprobaste que fue más que reprobado.

-Bueno, tú sabes que soy muy enamoradiza –se excusó Keiko con tono mimoso-. Oh, mira ya llegamos –exclamó de repente- ¿quieres que te acompañe o estarás bien?

-Mejor iré sola, para ir conociendo cada cosa en su lugar. Nos vemos dentro del rato.

-Claro, ¡no olvides contarme qué tal te fue y suerte! –despidió Keiko mientras su amiga se bajaba del volvo.

Saint Hui era una secundaria bastante amplia. Los patios estaban enteramente vacíos. Era sinónimo de que los alumnos permanecían en el interior de las aulas, recibiendo clases. Los pasillos impecables, la basura en su lugar. Escaleras por un lado, salones por el otro. Vio la cantina y las mesas de comedor a lo largo de un pasillo recto, suministrando el alimento cuando fuera hora de recreo. Kimiko encontró la subdirección de casualidad y de allí, fue a dirección. No había nadie. A lo mejor, salió un momento. No quiso sentarse sin ser invitada así que barrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza el lugar, un escritorio con el nombre escrito en una barra, los trofeos y títulos que ha ganado el plantel estaban colgados en las paredes, no hay una foto familiar o de una mujer encima... Entonces, el director tal vez sí era soltero y sin novia. Un archivo, una computadora, una planta. Era un ambiente muy acogedor. Ella se deslizó hacia el escritorio, quizá a admirar la caja de lápices cuando un hombre entró a la dirección. Kimiko se dio la vuelta.

-Estos alumnos de hoy, violencia por aquí y violencia por acá, ya nada es como mis viejos tiempos... Oh perdone, nadie me informó que usted estaba aquí –Kimiko sintió el corazón congelarse un segundo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ¿quién era él? Posiblemente le llevaba diez u once años de diferencia, pero no podía ocultar su... enorme atractivo- ¿quién es usted? –Kimiko no respondió al principio, no porque no entendió la pregunta sino que se había perdido literalmente en los ojos claros de aquel apuesto extraño- disculpe, señorita, disculpe... –se aclaró la garganta. Kimiko sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Sí?

-Le pregunté quién es usted.

-Ah sí, lo siento, soy Kimiko Tohomiko, la estudiante de la Universidad Wudai Shoku para la pasantía. Le envié una carta al director Chase Young y se supone, que debía estar aquí a esta hora.

-Oh sí, por supuesto, qué descuido de mi parte no estar aquí antes. Ahora recuerdo que le dije que a esta hora teníamos nuestra pequeña entrevista, pero estaba solucionando uno de tantos problemas en el plantel. Soy el director Chase Young, un enorme gusto en conocerla –extendió la mano, Kimiko la estrechó unos minutos después. Esto no podía ser cierto, ¡¿él es el director?!- por favor, tome asiento.

Caballerosamente, le cedió una silla y esperó a que se sentara para repetir lo mismo. Es un caballero típico londinense (aunque sus rasgos faciales indicaba su origen asiático) amable, galante, atento y muy apuesto. De ojos color caramelo, mirada penetrante, cabello negro, voz profunda y suave, de manos ásperas y fuerte, alto, la piel pálida, ancho de espalda y hombros. Era la representación del hombre perfecto. Chase pasó a explicar qué había leído la carta, estaba de acuerdo, le parecía interesante contribuir con su causa y al mismo tiempo veía el beneficio para el recurso más importante de este país: La formación de los jóvenes, que en un futuro serán los dirigentes de la nación. Kimiko lo oía atentamente mientras en el interior de ella, su estómago se encogía, sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía fuertemente. Su forma de expresarse es tan única. Nuevamente se distrajo en mitad de la conversación. Chase percibió que ella estaba en otro mundo.

-¿Le pasa algo? La noto distraída.

-Oh no me pasa nada, lo estoy escuchando y tiene mucha razón, Sr. Young.

-Dígame Chase, vamos a venos durante... Seis meses, un semestre completo, lo que es para mí un poco más de la mitad de un ciclo escolar y pienso que debemos afianzar la relación si estaremos prácticamente compartiendo juntos en estos meses, ¿no cree, Kimiko? –inquirió.

-Sí, Chase –se contuvo de no soltar un suspiro-. De hecho, me gustaría incluir actividades participativas y dinámicas que motiven a los alumnos como... –Kimiko iba a abrir su bolso, cuando iba sacando la carpeta, ésta resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso junto al monedero- ay qué torpe, disculpe.

-No se preocupe, adelante… –Kimiko levantó la carpeta acordeón del piso y su monedero, éste lo volvió a guardar en el bolso y abrió la carpeta, buscando el cronograma. Más que nerviosa, Kimiko sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas mientras buscaba la planificación de las actividades hasta que finalmente la encontró, justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse qué había hecho con la hoja si recordaba haberla guardado allí.

-¡Como la dramatización! Iba diciendo, pienso que se debe estimular creatividad. Hará menos aburrido a los estudiantes a la hora de estudiar y se les hará más fácil de aprender –explicó. Kimiko esperaba que Chase no interpretara que quería decir que estudiar por vías normales era aburrido.

-Me parece una buena idea y la historia universal es una materia muy bonita, era una de mis preferidas cuando yo estudiaba en secundaria. Pero ese plan de evaluación debe mostrarlo al departamento de evaluación y control, ¿le parece bien que mientras la llevo hasta allá, podemos ir discutiéndolo? Y de paso, conocerá la escuela un poco mejor.

-¡Sí, me parece perfecto!

Chase asintió con la cabeza, se levantó. Le abrió la puerta y esperó que ella pasara primero. Los dos caminaron en los pasillos mientras Chase iba enseñándole las áreas comunes del edificio, Kimiko iba explicando su planificación. Él le comentó que ella daría clases a los alumnos de octavo grado a cargo del profesor Fung. Normalmente, dejaría a Kimiko sola en el aula con los estudiantes, pero algunas veces (a cada dos semanas específicamente) él iba a estar presente en el salón de clases como si fuera un alumno más para evaluar el progreso de los alumnos y el de Kimiko o podría estar con él y ella sería su asistenta, es probable que el primer día estuviera con ella. Dependiendo de su informe, Chase lo tomaría en cuenta. Y además que el profesor Fung estaba en horas de jubilarse, si Kimiko demostraba que tenía la capacidad para manejar el curso y era eficiente, podría tener una oportunidad de trabajo.

-¿En serio? Eso significaría muchísimo para mí.

-Lo sé y por... simple curiosidad, si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿cómo escogió nuestro liceo? No creo que estudiara aquí anteriormente, porque los ex alumnos acostumbran venir aquí para cumplir con servicio comunitario.

-Ah, fue una sugerencia de mi hermana mayor, ella es periodista y conoce muchos lugares buenos, sabe que este es uno de los colegios con más prestigio de la zona y... –Kimiko se mordió la lengua. Temió que Chase interpretara que estaba ahí por interés, no quería decir ninguna estupidez. No podía soportar la vergüenza de quedar en ridículo. Afortunadamente, llegaron al departamento de control y evaluación. Chase hizo las presentaciones entre los dos, asimismo conociendo al comisionado, le explicó brevemente. Chase los dejó solos ya que tenía que resolver asuntos pendientes, y abandonó la estancia. Intrigando a Kimiko, con la duda en la cabeza si lo había ofendido o... peor, si le causó una mala impresión. Eso sería horrible si así fuera. Kimiko entregó su planificación y recibió su horario de trabajo. Martes y viernes daría clases en horarios vespertinos. Muy bien, para hacer algo grande se debía comenzar con algo pequeño. Kimiko regresó a su casa en taxi. Aún no tenía su propio auto, no lo necesitaba porque la universidad estaba más o menos cerca de dónde vivía, pero Saint Hui era otra cosa. Para ella era difícil ahorrar con Keiko al lado, una loca convulsiva de las compras que la tentaba a gastar el dinero en la billetera y todavía no trabajaba. Dependía de su hermana...

Kimiko llegó a su casa. Su hermana no estaba. Podría aprovechar el tiempo en prepararse a las clases. Tenía tarea por hacer tanto del hogar como la universidad. Sin embargo, en sus pensamientos persistía el recuerdo de Chase. _¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?!, _se regañaba a sí misma. Agarrándose de la raíz del cabello. Seguramente pensaría que ella era una chica cabeza hueca que soltaba risitas tontas. Y torpe, Kimiko se abochornó de contemplar las imágenes de sí misma tropezando, soltando las cosas, distraída y balbuceando. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Esa entrevista fue un asco. Y para Chase, ella también era un asco. Ese hombre le había atraído bastante y no lo negaba. Kimiko no era como Keiko que se embelesaba con cualquier cara bonita ni tenía una lista récord de novios igual que ella, pero Chase... Él era diferente, en todo momento se mostró como un príncipe azul ni creía que existía caballeros educados que abriera la puerta delante de una mujer. Él encajaba en el recuadro que dibujó de su hombre ideal perfectamente y era lindo. Pero estaba omitiendo un detalle importante, olvidó quién es: Él es el director de la escuela que presentaría pasantías, decidiría si pasaba o no y si entre ambos surgiera una relación amorosa, daría hincapié a que se dudara sobre si realmente aprobó. Las relaciones laborales no podían mezclarse con las sentimentales. Si bien, hablaba como si ya se hubiesen correspondido cuando podría ser todo lo contrario, la prueba era cuando él se marchó por esa puerta.

-Qué lío te metiste, Kimiko, bien hecho… –se dijo a sí misma, apoyando la cabeza contra la lavadora mientras lavaba ropa, pensando en el incidente.

No tenía ninguna tarea por adelantar y los quehaceres del hogar eran de esos que ocupaban tus manos, nomás tu mente como el caso de la lavadora y lavar los platos del desayuno. Si bien, pronto se acordó de un examen pendiente y estudiar una hora antes, le apartó un poco su cabeza de Chase. Se dejó tal como estaba, recogió sus materiales en su mochila y fue a la universidad caminando. La Universidad Wudai Shoku era descrita como una de las mejores universidades de CosmosXiaolin, allí se habían graduado sus padres y su hermana mayor. En seis meses, si aprobaba formidablemente sus pensum, lo haría también Kimiko. Cada año, millones de estudiantes egresados de diferentes secundarias tanto dentro como fuera de CosmosXiaolin se presentaban en las inscripciones y en las pruebas internas que exigían las facultades, de miles se reducían a pocos quienes lograban conseguir cupos. No todos tenían la misma suerte. Fue una alegría para Kimiko cuando se enteró que había quedado, hasta ahora le había ido muy bien. Estudiantes de todas partes caminaban en grupos de un lado a otro. Recordó que al principio, se perdía en los primeros días. El campus era colosalmente grande. Flanqueó por un pasillo en que estudiantes de odontología iban corriendo directo a su escuela. La suya quedaba al otro lado de la biblioteca de la uni, un edificio grande y rojo apoyado en el centro. No había una muchedumbre en la puerta como creyó, solo distinguió a su mejor amiga. Kimiko tomó una bocanada de aire y la alcanzó antes de entrar.

Kimiko únicamente contó de sus problemas a su mejor amiga, una vez que se reencontraron en la universidad, lista para presentar una prueba. Keiko conocía bien a Kimiko y sabía que algo no marchaba bien. Y Kimiko sabía que Keiko no la dejaría en paz hasta que hablara y puesto que técnicamente necesitaba un consuelo. No tenía sentido ocultarlo, menos con una persona de confianza.

-¿Kim, qué te pasó? ¿por qué traes esa carita? Me tienes que contar –Keiko chequeó el reloj de su muñeca- tenemos unos minutos, vente –la arrastró a un lado de la puerta a la facultad para no estorbar el paso de los universitarios, sentándose en un banco al aire libre. Kimiko le contó sobre Chase Young. En vez de ser el cuarentón solterón que esperaba, resultó ser un caballero londinense, un príncipe azul. Le fue imposible evitar sentirse cautivada por el director, pero temía que quizás no fuera de su agrado por su culpa. Le contó textualmente cómo sucedieron las cosas mientras ellos iban caminando. Keiko la escuchó con cuidado. A un extremo de la facultad, unos ojos verdes detrás de una columna, espiaba a las dos chicas.

-No creo que él te odie, no dijiste nada que lo ofendiera, le dijiste que su colegio era bueno ¿y quién se ofendería si le dijeras que tu colegio es bueno? Tranquilízate, estás así porque él te gusta y cuando a uno le gusta mucho una persona, piensa que solo dice tonterías. No te martirices, amiga, tienes oportunidad de verlo otra vez y entablar una conversación con él, para que olvide esta situación y ganarte su corazón, ¿qué hombre no querría enamorarse de ti si descubriera la extraordinaria mujer que eres?... –animó dándole un codazo amistoso, Kimiko sonrió-. Él comprenderá que estabas nerviosa, por lo que me has descrito, se nota que es un hombre que sabe escuchar a una mujer.

-¿Pero mientras tanto qué pasará conmigo? Keiko, él es el director.

-Podrías declarártele sin que él se entere.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-¡Escríbele una carta de amor! Ya sabes, de esas que son de admirador secreto. Él no sabrá quién eres y de esa manera, podrás desahogarte, ¡es lo que hacía yo cuando estudiaba en mi secundaria y te digo que es cien por ciento factible!

-No lo sé, Kei, no creo que sea buena idea. Mira, mejor vamos entrando, se nos hace tarde y el profe nos podría regañar por impuntualidad en el examen.

Keiko se encogió de hombros y siguió a Kimiko. Los ojos verdes contemplaban interesados a las chicas, siguió a una de ellas hasta perderle el rastro. Se retiró cuando su punto de mira se fue. Kimiko enfrentó ese día como cualquier otro. Respondió su examen sin dificultad y recibió clases normales. La mayor parte del tiempo atendía a las explicaciones del profesor a cargo, pero en otras desviaba su atención a los garabatos del cuaderno mientras su mente se enfocaba en Chase y en su amiga Keiko. Ella tenía razón. En cuanto a la carta de amor, no perdía nada con intentarlo porque era anónima y nadie sabría de quién es. Pero, ¿y qué tal si es nada más eso? ¿una atracción incógnita y no pasa de ahí? No estaba segura en qué pensar ni sentir. Debía darle "tiempo al tiempo". Cuando su hermana llegó a la casa, ella le dijo apenas que le fue bien o eso creía, no entró en detalles y rápidamente pasó a dormir. En sus sueños muchas veces apareció Chase y en otras su conversación con él. Para apartar su cabeza de los acontecimientos revividos por hoy, decidió dormir con música a alto nivel. Se colocó los audífonos que su hermana le había regalado tres años atrás y escogió una música instrumental: Intro por The XX, versión larga en repetición y se echó a dormir. Mañana era martes, es decir, le tocaba conocer a los alumnos de octavo grado que estarían a su cargo en estos seis meses que duraría el semestre.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de haberse levantado un poco tarde. Kimiko acudió a tiempo a su encuentro con el director Chase Young y conocer al profesor Fung, yendo en el coche de su hermana en vista que estaba en una emergencia. A Kimiko no le gustaba mucho depender de Tomoko, pero como no tenía otra alternativa, aceptó su ayuda. Ni se tomó la molestia de desayunar, guardó unas barras de comida dietética en el bolso para comer mientras Tomoko la llevaba. Ya desayunaría algo más decente después de acabar con las actividades del día. Se despidió de Tomoko y se encaminó casi volando hacia Saint Hui, chequeando su bolso y buscando el frasco de las pastillas de menta contra el mal sabor (aunque las barras no eran de las que ocasionaban ese tipo de problemas de una chica) y el cooler de agua fría luego de tragar. Le daría clases a dos secciones de octavo grado: Aula A y Aula B. Correspondía en su horario, los días martes primero al Aula A. Chase le había indicado que debía subir las escaleras hacia la izquierda, el último salón de clases al final del pasillo. El logo del colegio era identificado por un enorme dragón amarillo lanza llamas, que era la mascota del colegio (y que también participaba en los eventos deportivos). Kimiko giró a la izquierda después de subir al edificio, casi un segundo de haber tomado el camino incorrecto. Sacó un espejito compacto y se miró. ¿Presentable? Sí, adecuado para saludar a unos niños entre catorce y trece años. Igual que ayer, los pasillos refulgían de limpio. El azul pastel era el matiz ideal para un liceo. Kimiko guardó nada más el espejo. Chase estaba junto al profesor Fung. Un hombre que oscilaba tener entre sesenta y setenta años, aspecto amigable y cariñoso, calvo y con ropa holgada.

-Lamento si llegué tarde –se excusó Kimiko, caminando.

-No lo hizo, de hecho fue justo a tiempo. Quiero que conozca al profesor de historia, Fung –ilustrando una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia para saludarla-. Él la supervisará y si tiene una duda, podría planteársele –el profesor asintió con la cabeza. Kimiko le devolvió el gesto. Al parecer, Chase no lucía enfadado y la trató con la misma cordialidad que al día anterior. Lo que quiere decir que Keiko tenía razón y solo se estaba martirizando por nada. Ahora sí se sentía verdaderamente tonta. Chase los dejó y se marchó, no sin antes de decirle que en la hora de descanso hablaría con ella. Mientras, conocería a los alumnos. Entraron al salón.

Los muchachos estaban en el medio de un caos infernal: Tirándose taquitos, avioncitos de papel, borra, lápiz y bolas también de papel. Otros conversaban de un lado. Y unos estaban asomados al borde de la ventana, haciéndoles caritas a otros muchachos. Sin contar a los que rayaban las paredes. A pesar de haberles llamado un par de veces para despertar su atención, el profesor Fung recobró el orden, agarrando el borrador y golpeándolo contra la mesa. Los muchachos se dieron la vuelta y se levantaron.

-Buenos días, profesor Fung.

-Buenos días, muchachitos, pueden sentarse… –indicó, al mismo tiempo todos se sentaron-. Quiero que atiendan a la siguiente información, por favor –pidió, miró a Kimiko. Su turno de hablar.

-Hola chicos, yo soy Kimiko Tohomiko, estudio último semestre en la Universidad Wudai Shoku para graduarme en licenciada de educación, mención ciencias sociales, y voy a estar acompañándoles hasta fin de año como parte de mi labor de pasantías. Me alegra trabajar aquí con ustedes –se presentó-. El día de hoy compartiré mi plan de actividades y vamos a conocernos mejor, pasaré la asistencia primero para saber sus nombres y quiero que vayan levantando la mano a medida que voy nombrándolos, se pararán de su asiento, me dirán su edad, cuáles son sus hobbies y si les gusta la historia, ¿okey? Como una dinámica –Kimiko se sentó en el escritorio y abrió una carpeta, comenzando a nombrar a los alumnos uno por uno. El profesor salió del aula, dejando el curso en sus sabias manos, se reencontrarían en el segundo salón de clases.

Siendo un total de treinta y seis en el Aula A. No a muchos les gustaba la historia, la veían como una asignatura aburrida. Alrededor de menos de diez sí les gustaba. Hubo un alumno, Omi, que exclamó con efusividad que sí le parecía interesante. La mayoría tenía 13 años. Eran estudiantes que disfrutaban mucho al aire libre practicando deportes y navegar por internet, eso es obvio, y la música. Algunos tocaban instrumentos y estaban inscritos en la orquesta del colegio, otros en lo que consigna a actividades deportivas. Kimiko se paró.

-Creo que es mi turno, yo tengo 20 años, me gusta muchas cosas como la moda, la música, la tecnología, el internet, estar con mis amigos al igual que muchos de ustedes, de deportes –puso una mueca- de pequeña, me metieron en karate, pero me salí, en fin, son varias cosas y a mí me encanta la historia. Ahora voy a escribir en el pizarrón mi plan de evaluación, ya verán que mi modo de evaluar es continuo, no me gusta acumular los contenidos vistos, y que para la semana que viene tenemos nuestra primera actividad evaluativa que consiste en una investigación de nuestro primer objetivo y lo van a presentar este viernes a manera de un debate entre chicos vs. chicas. Soltaré preguntas, e irán contestando, mientras lo vamos discutiendo y aprendiendo, al final de la clase me entregarán sus cuadernos para revisar sí lo hicieron o no. Escribiré las pautas de lo que quiero después de que hayan copiado mi plan de evaluación, no acepto flojos en mi clase así que nada de tomarle fotos a la pizarra –aclaró-. A lo largo de este trimestre, notarán que tendremos muchas actividades dinámicas y creativas porque pienso que de esa forma será divertido, les voy a contar un secreto: En lo que concierne a rasgos, cabe en el parámetro de evaluación, no voy a estar yendo detrás de ustedes evaluándolos como andan vistiendo porque me parece un poco absurdo –algunos alumnos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, otros mostraban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y no les mandaré tareas, porque a mí no me gustaba que me mandaran tareas, no los voy a torturar a no ser que me obliguen porque si contemplo a observar el comportamiento en clases, el respeto dirigido a mi persona y a sus compañeros, la responsabilidad, si trabajan o no, todo depende de ustedes. No de mí. En cuanto a las pruebas, una de relleno porque siempre hay que meter una, ¿entendido? Voy a escribir mi plan de evaluación. Les estoy concediendo algo muy especial: Mi confianza, y a mí no me gusta que abusen de ella... porque si llegan a hacerlo, tiendo a ser un poquito vengativa, ¿okey?

-Sííííííííííííííí –corearon los alumnos.

Sacó de su bolso, su cuaderno de apuntes, cogió un marcador de pizarra púrpura y comenzó a escribir. Todos sacaron portaminas, lápices, borras, sacapuntas y sus cuadernos mientras comenzaban a anotar. Kimiko se dio la vuelta, aprovechando en poner una mueca. _Vamos bien, Kimiko, vamos bien_. La clase transcurrió normal y tranquila mientras iba anotando en el pizarrón. Atendiendo a preguntas que concernía como era su método de evaluar, dudas sobre la investigación, por ejemplo, si la investigación debía hacerlo con bolígrafo o no, conocer quién es el que fastidia en clases y quién no. Unos parecían levemente interesados cuando leyeron la dramatización dentro de lo que regulaba la planificación, la mayoría no, el debate entre chicos y chicas sí que despertó la atención de todo el mundo, la prueba, los famosos rasgos... Los murmullos por aquí y por allá, al final explicó en líneas general que iba a consistir cada cosa. Después de copiar, borró todo y anotó las pautas del informe. Así hasta el final de las clases en que tomó sus cosas y se marchó directo al Aula B. Tal cual lo que pasó en el Aula A, repitió en el Aula B donde habían alumnos más inclinados hacia las "evaluaciones creativas" y un porcentaje mayor de interesados en la historia. Allí conoció al hermano de Omi Gaulle, los reconoció por el apellido, Maurice Antonio. Que declaró que desde niño para diferenciarse de su hermano, lo apodaban Ping Pong en el momento de presentarse. Y al igual que la otra sección, se entusiasmaron con el debate. Sonó el timbre, y salieron corriendo atravesando esa puerta, directo al comedor. Kimiko no pudo controlar a la multitud hambrienta, suspiró profundamente. _Bueno, _pensó, _lo dejaré pasar esta vez._ Se quedó a recoger sus cosas y a borrar la pizarra.

-¿Cómo le fue en su día? –escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Kimiko se dio la vuelta.

-Oh Chase, no lo oí tocar. Creo que me fue bien, no tuve inconvenientes, todos los alumnos de su institución son muy simpáticos, será divertido trabajar con ellos.

-Me gusta escuchar eso, ¿le gustaría venir conmigo a comer algo en el salón de profesores? Después de trabajar durante cuatro horas seguidas, un breve descanso no sienta mal.

-¡Sí, claro que me encantaría! –su voz se quebró al final de la emoción. Él hizo un ademán. El salón de profesores estaba en planta baja, un modesto cuarto con televisión, sofás, una cafetera y archivos verticales. Ahí estaban otros profesores dialogando. Chase le indicó que los profesores se turnaban en diferentes rondas cada día para supervisar a los alumnos, y como propiamente no pertenecía a la institución, no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Chase le convidó un café de inmediato que pisaron el salón. Aunque no era una fanática del café, aceptó la invitación y unas galletas saladas. No hablaron casi de nada. Kimiko disfrutó del café y reconoció su buen sabor así como también el de las galletas que no había probado.

-Está deliciosa.

-¿Ya ve? Esa marca es un poco cara, pero nunca ha disminuido en calidad, me gusta más lo salado que lo dulce –comentó él. Kimiko prefería lo dulce, pero no quiso decir nada. Fue el único detalle personal que supo de Chase en ese día. Ella le contó que no tuvo oportunidad de comer en casa y salió apresurada. A su vez, contestó que podía merendar lo que quisiera pues ese era el momento conveniente. Se excusó entonces, debía retirarse por motivos del trabajo. Kimiko dejó escapar un suspiro.

-_Al menos no me odia y me invitó a tomar algo, es un... avance._

Kimiko estaba atrapada en un dilema. Hasta ahora Chase ha demostrado ser un caballero de buenos modales, amable y considerado. Aún sentía que su corazón quería saltar de su pecho y las ranas dentro de su estómago saltaban violentamente. Todo sucedía muy deprisa, ella admitió. Debía tener un mejor control sobre sus hormonas. En la última página de uno de los cuadernos que le correspondían al día de hoy, empezó a escribir las primeras líneas de la carta de amor hacia el director, confesando sus sentimientos, posteriormente de llegar de pagar el recibo de la luz como lo había acordado con su hermana mientras reflexionaba, en la cola. Este mes era su turno. Ella se detuvo al primer punto, y cerró el cuaderno. Agarró el removedor de esmalte, quitándose la pintura de uñas de sus manos y agarrando un nuevo esmalte, se pintó las uñas de un nuevo color: Negro con puntos púrpura. Cómo amaba los esmaltes de uñas. Así alejaría las manos del lápiz un momento. Kimiko siguió trabajando en la carta en la universidad. Aprovechando que estaba sentada de última, desplazó todas las páginas del cuaderno hacia adelante hasta llegar a la última hoja para seguir escribiendo en plena clase. Lo terminó y lo leyó. No quedó mal. Era muy tierna. Kimiko la arrancó del cuaderno. Ni sintió cuando los universitarios se fueron hasta que oyó cuando el profesor se aclaraba la garganta. Kimiko sonrió y se levantó, ocultando la hoja a su vista. Salió como una flecha por la puerta, repasando las líneas. _¿Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_, se dijo a sí misma, ruborizada. No necesitaba de una estúpida carta para confesársele a un hombre. Debía hacerlo por sus propios medios, es más, ni debería hacer nada. Quizá confundía un gesto de cortesía por un enamoramiento. O quizá no y tenía razón, ¿cuándo sus instintos le habían fallado? Nunca, según se acordaba. Esperaría, esa es la mejor opción. Se enfocaría a cumplir con las pasantías, trataría cordialmente a Chase como siempre y trataría de hacerse su amiga, de acercársele, una vez que se graduara y si así lo quería el destino, le pediría a él que salieran juntos si sus sentimientos permanecían y a ver qué pasaba. Puede darse algo divertido si marcha maravillosamente.

-Sí, me estoy dejando llevar por mis sentimientos –se dijo a sí misma-. Debo mantener los pies firmes en la tierra y con cabeza fría pensar muy bien mis próximos aciertos. Eso es lo que haré –Kimiko rompió a la mitad la carta, se dio la vuelta y exhaló un grito ahogado al chocar con otro estudiante-. Discúlpame.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, debí esquivarte –dijo una voz masculina. Kimiko apenas lo miró a los ojos. Lo único que alcanzó a mirar fueron unos ojos verdes oscuros. Lo rodeó y fue a la segunda papelera más cercana a deshacerse de la carta. Su corazón casi se detenía del susto. Creía que estaba sola. ¿Había escuchado lo que decía? Volteó de reojo. Se trataba de otro estudiante, Raimundo Pedrosa. Pero él estudia en la escuela de administración de personal, ¿qué hacía aquí cuando su escuela estaba a unos metros? Quizás se iba a su casa o esperaba a alguien, pensó Kimiko. Rara vez llegó a intercambiar palabras con él, se ha encontrado en otras oportunidades de la misma forma y al igual que ella, iba a trotar cada día sábado en el parque dónde más solía verle. Bah, no importa, Kimiko botó la hoja y se fue como si nada ocurriese. Raimundo disimuladamente la siguió con la mirada, fingiendo revisar su celular. Lo guardó cuando se aseguró que Kimiko estaba lejos y fue por su misma trayectoria, se detuvo frente la papelera. Había visto que botó algo, estiró el brazo y cogió una hoja rota a la mitad. Unió los pedazos y leyó el contenido.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí –siseó, en sus ojos se asomó un brillo de malicia. La oportunidad que tanto esperó, llegó a sus manos en forma de una inofensiva carta de amor.

* * *

**A/N: Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Lo ven? Ni siquiera ocurrió nada en este capítulo. Aquí únicamente se nos presentó la primera faceta de la historia, no el argumento como tal. Kimiko es la protagonista principal y este fic relata su vida amorosa, en primer término tenemos a Chase que es el director de la escuela (Dashi lo fue, Wuya también, creo que el Maestro Fung igual) en donde Kimiko presenta sus pasantías y no puede evitar enamorarse de él (¿quién no?). Por consejo de su amiga, se le declara a través de una carta y se arrepiente al final, tropieza con el individuo Raimundo Pedrosa, bota el papel y se va. Sin embargo, Raimundo la sigue, recoge el papel y lo lee, ¿las consecuencias de esto? Ese es el tema principal del fic. ¿Qué si Chase parece bueno y si resulta ser un desgraciado? ¿qué Raimundo será igual de príncipe azul que en otros fics? Lo único que les puedo decir es que ellos invertirán papeles, tenemos a un Good Chase y a un Devil Raimundo, pero que conserva sus cualidades de galán intactas, una cosa que deberán descubrir ustedes mismos. Aquí Kimiko es una universitaria como cualquier otra que quiere ser profesora de historia (a mí me gusta la historia, ¿a ustedes no?) en una escuela secundaria proponiendo actividades interesantes *con un timbre de voz diferente* pero yo sé que a ustedes no les gustaría tener a Kim de profesora... ¿no? ¿No se han dado cuenta que nadie escribe sobre universidades pues que siempre es de la secundaria? Parece que a nadie le interesa saber qué hacen los universitarios. En fin, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Veamos qué tal le va a este fic, por ahora **_**El Príncipe de los Monstruos **_**se va a tomar un descanso (¿sabéis lo difícil qué es recordar el final de un fic que ideaste hace cinco meses?). Nos leemos muy pronto. **


	2. Dime

_**Hurricane**_

**-II capítulo: Dime-**

El resto de la semana transcurrió pacíficamente para la protagonista. Exámenes, trabajos y clases. La universidad se ponía pesada cada día y en consecuencia, resultaba un poco difícil calibrar su peso con su vida personal. El viernes le correspondía a su primera clase con los alumnos de Saint Hui, iniciaban con la edad media, sus características, etapas e importancia de la misma. Hasta ahora, Kimiko había demostrado un buen equilibrio entre los estudios y su vida sin despeinarse. En cuanto a Chase, al menos tenía la dicha de verlo siempre martes y viernes. Hasta ahora él actuaba accesiblemente, siempre dispuesto a cualquier necesidad. Sin embargo, en la semana no había dejado de sentir una extraña sensación que subía por su espalda en forma de escalofrío. Y tenía nombre propio: Raimundo. Desde que se tropezó el día ese en que escribió su confesión de amor a Chase, sentía que una maldición se apoderó de ella. Claro, muchas veces sostuvo encuentros en que ni intercambió media palabra, pero esta oportunidad era distinta. Los días siguientes a mediodía, de camino a la facultad y una vez de regreso a casa, él estaba ahí, las veces en que lanzaba una mirada a hurtadillas.

Tenía su mirada fija en ella, sin relajar los músculos, su mano crispada en un puño sobre el muslo, pero sus labios curvaban una pequeña sonrisa amistosa a pesar de todo. Kimiko velozmente desviaba su atención a otra cosa, incómoda. Ya había sucedido antes y no le importaba, no obstante, él pudo haber escuchado algo con referencia a la carta y sus sentimientos... ¿y qué si así fuera? No sabría de qué hablaba, trató de consolarse a sí misma. Fin de semana, era su momento preferido de la semana (o lo fue hasta los días martes y viernes) para librar estrés, adelantar tareas, salir a caminar y olvidarse de ciertos hombres. Tiempo de chicas. Kimiko acostumbraba ir con su amiga a dar vueltas en el parque para ejercitar el cuerpo alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Eligió un look deportivo y lindo, equipó su coala con una botella de agua mineral, un pañito y su IPod con sus canciones predilectas. Kimiko no esperó hasta llegar al parque, se colocó sus audífonos y reprodujo la primera canción que salió, aún si no fuera la que quería en casa. Trotó a la cocina, cogió una manzana de la cesta y exclamó en voz alta:

-¡Me voy, Tomoko! –le dio un mordisco, miró su reloj de muñeca y se fue directo al parque mientras repetía para sí misma en voz baja la letra de la canción. Fue trotando, también era una tradición competir con Keiko, quién llegaba primero al parque o tenía unos minutos de ventaja o era quien pagaba la próxima vez que fueran de compras. Siempre ganaba Kimiko. Un coche plateado, bastante conservado (parecía nuevo) estacionado frente el edificio en el que vivían las hermanas Tohomiko, percibió cuando la menor de ellas iba rumbo a su rutina matutina como cada sábado. Este automóvil era... ¿lo adivinan?

-La señorita Tohomiko acaba de salir, señor Pedrosa, ¿la sigo? –preguntó el conductor.

-Sabes que sí –respondió Raimundo desde el asiento de atrás, mirándose en el retrovisor, al igual que Kimiko. También tenía puesta su ropa deportiva.

Pisó el pedal y siguió a una distancia prudente la trayectoria de la joven. Kimiko no reparó en ningún instante que estaba siendo seguida por el coche de Raimundo. Llegó de primera al parque, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música y la adrenalina que desbordaba por los poros como sudor. Las enormes rejas del parque están abiertas desde la seis de la mañana, y Kimiko simplemente cruzó la entrada. El parque se caracterizaba por ser grande y seguir un recorrido circular en torno a un lago de patos, más adelante había un kiosco. La copa de los árboles filtraba a sus anchas de ramas cubiertas de hojas frondosas un haz de luz solar, lo suficiente para ser abrazada por el calor del sol y sentirse protegida por la sombra de la familia de árboles. Este parque era precioso, reconocía ella.

Nunca descuidado, el agua del estanque clara y transparente, el césped recién cortado, a veces veía a un señor de la tercera edad haciéndole mantenimiento en estas horas de la mañana, a los patos nadar y pájaros canturrear (a menudo, solía llevar consigo una bolsa con trituras de pan para repartírselas a los patos), los bellos tesoros verdes que ofrece la naturaleza. Kimiko dio su primera vuelta. Otras personas también venían con las mismas intenciones de trotar. Aunque por la hora, no se congestionaba mucho. A medida que transcurría la hora, llegaba más gente. Kimiko, por lo general, se quedaba una hora máximo. Ya que no podía ir a un gimnasio, se conformaba con trotar y hacer calistenia y yoga junto a Keiko. Recordaba cuando era una adolescente, era capaz de apoyar la punta del pie en el hombro. Fue una de las alumnas más flexibles en su época, las clases de karate ayudaron mucho o si no estaría perdida en educación física.

-¡Kimiko! –soltó Keiko. Kimiko no escuchó a los dos primeros llamados hasta que escuchó el sonido de las piedras del sendero bajo los tenis pomposos de su amiga y se detuvo. Keiko venía exhalando una respiración tras otra como si estuviera agonizando en las penurias de su muerte. Kimiko se rió entre dientes mientras se establecía en un punto, sin dejar de trotar y perder el ritmo de la música. Keiko se echó sobre el banco del parque, exhausta.

-Me estaba preguntando por dónde venías.

-¡Como corres mujer! ¡¿estás sorda?! Te llamé diez veces, ¡y no estoy exagerando! Aún no sé cómo le haces, ¿no estás agotada ni un poquito? –preguntó, sentándose.

-Bueno, tú sabes que soy una persona muy activa. No me gusta estar en un solo sitio, tengo que estar en movimiento.

-Un descanso, por favor, de cinco minutitos. ¿Me das un poco de agua? Es que la botella de agua ocupaba mucho espacio en este nuevo bolso que compré la semana pasada y no pude meterla –Kimiko abrió el cierre, le entregó su botella. Keiko agradeció en un suspiro. Justo cuando detrás de ella, una figura pasó fugaz. Kimiko se dio la vuelta. Casi se desmorona al reconocer con sus propios ojos a Raimundo. No pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado.

-Keiko, es él, es él, ¡es él! ¡es ese hombre! ¡me está persiguiendo! –chilló Kimiko.

-¿Quién?

-Raimundo Pedrosa, el que va a nuestra universidad –señaló, miró encima de su hombro. Él estaba dando la vuelta.

-¿El guapísimo? ¿por qué piensas eso, Kim? Incontables ocasiones lo hemos visto aquí a la misma hora, creo que también sigue nuestra misma rutina. No veo por qué te perseguiría, ni creo que te ha visto.

-Es que tú no entiendes. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que para enfrentar mis sentimientos, debía escribir una carta de amor a-quién-tú-sabes? Pues lo hice, en la universidad, pero me retracté y quise deshacerme de ella, cuando me di la vuelta, él estaba ahí. Pienso que pudo oír algo.

-No creo, Kimiko, estás exagerando. Él es un hombre millonario, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para estar pensando en la vida de los demás; si así fuera, desearía que un papacito igual que él me persiguiera... Digo, es el heredero a la fortuna de sus padres y el primero en hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, es brillante ¿has visto sus calificaciones?, tiene un buen futuro y tiene sex-appel, un bombón codiciado por tantas chicas. ¡Rápido, Kim, abotónate la chaqueta!... –se levantó a punto de abotonar la chaqueta de su amiga, Kimiko se soltó de mala gana- ¡¿qué?! A los hombres hay que darles cierta imaginación de lo que puede ver si desabotonas _ese _botón.

-Por amor a Cristo, como si fuera exhibicionista. No estoy mostrando nada, esta camiseta es discreta y no es muy pegada, además que me voy a poner a sudar y para eso prefiero la ropa sueltos.

-Qué suerte tienes Kimiko Tohomiko, sin mover un dedo, tienes a dos hombres interesados en ti en menos de dos días, ¡no seas una amiga egoísta y comparte tu secreto! ¡¿qué hiciste, cuál es tu fórmula?!

-Nada, yo no hice... –no terminó la frase. Miró por el rabillo del ojo "a su nueva conquista".

Haciendo flexión y extensión de codos en una barra, tendió su toalla, a lo mejor también iba hacer calistenia. Raimundo era el primogénito del matrimonio Pedrosa, los dueños de una corporación descrita como una empresa poderosa administrativa que tiene una influencia en todo el mundo. Esta es la razón, por la que Raimundo estudiaba administración de personal para responsabilizarse de la empresa cuando sus padres no pudieran. Tenía entendido, que en realidad no era propiamente hijo de la matriarca. Anteriormente, el Sr. Pedrosa tenía un matrimonio en el que concibió a Raimundo. No sabía con certeza que ocurrió con su madre. Ellos sostenían una situación económica inestable, eran pobres, hasta que el padre conoció a la actual madre (o madrastra) de Raimundo. Se casaron y tuvieron hijos, pero la relación entre Raimundo y su madrastra debía de ser lo suficientemente buena como para dejarle en primer término la empresa. Eso sí que es tener suerte. Asimismo estaba al tanto de cuáles eran las notas de Raimundo, eran sobresalientes. Y pensándolo bien, sí tenía su atractivo.

No podía decir sobre su personalidad, apenas lo conocía. Si bien, Keiko llegó a establecer una conversación directa con él cuando se reencontraron en una fiesta de amigos comunes y sólo pudo decir que Raimundo despertó en ella un sentimiento mezclado en intrigas y una atracción inevitable como cualquier chico apuesto, pero al mismo tiempo se vio intimidada. Como sea, no iba dejarse intimidar. Ignoró que existía. Keiko le tendió su botella de agua.

Kimiko le propuso dar tres vueltas y luego tenderse sobre la grama a hacer calistenia. Keiko asintió. Ambas comenzaron a trotar. Veían correr a otras personas atrás o adelantarse. El repicoteo del pájaro carpintero. El chapoteo del agua. La música taladrando su tímpano. Y a Raimundo pasar a su lado. Por alguna razón, Kimiko lo sintió como un desafío y no perdió la oportunidad de acelerar. Raimundo obviamente percibió su respuesta, y como resultado, él aumentó la velocidad. Ella lo alcanzó. Estuvieron de par en par, cabeza a cabeza, Kimiko de reojo le echó una mirada a la que él devolvió. Parecía estar divirtiéndose. Recorrieron una vuelta, a la segunda. Él se desentendió y se salió. Dejando a una Kimiko aturdida, sin bajar la velocidad ni un pelo. Acabó por realizar las otras vueltas. Kimiko se detuvo, respiró profundamente, tomando una bocanada de aire para recobrar el aliento y jadeó desfallecida.

Chequeó su reloj. Tenía media hora exactamente. Por suerte, él se instaló a un extremo de dónde estaba así que podría estar tranquila unos minutos. Cerró los ojos. Disipó la tormenta en su mente, aislándose del mundo físico para entrar en contacto espiritual consigo misma. Flexiones de brazos y piernas, sentadillas, estocadas, contragolpe de nalgas, levantamiento de pantorrillas, abdominales, lagartijas, descenso de tríceps. Terminó agotada. Su chándal chorreaba en sudor, se lo quiso y lo amarró a su cintura para no tener que cargarlo encima, aunque su camiseta amarilla también se empapó de sudor. No importa, no podía hacer más nada. Se recogió el pelo en un moño. El sol ardía mucho y había más personas en el parque. Se echó sobre la grama, sacó una bolsa con trituras de pan y la arrojó al lago. Mamá pato y sus patitos se acercaron a orillas del lago a comer. La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ya descansó lo suficiente y quería darse una ducha. Seguramente apestaba. No se arriesgaría.

-Muy bien, me voy a ir, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, ¿vienes?

-No, pienso que me quedaré un poco más.

-Como quieras, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós, Kim!

Kimiko se despidió con un ademán y se fue caminando. Escuchando una octava canción en su IPod. Sacó su celular, revisó los mensajes de texto mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de luz. No había mucho tránsito por ser las ocho y diez de la mañana. Guardó otra vez el teléfono y esperó. Se miró los tenis de color amarillo limón con trenzas blancas, poco sucios, pero debía lustrarlos luego de ducharse. Escuchó unas pisadas. No puede ser. Era él. Raimundo Pedrosa salía a la misma hora del parque que ella, se colocó a su lado y esperó poder cruzar. No parecía darse cuenta quién tenía a la derecha.

-_Dios, Dios, sí me está siguiendo. Cambia, cambia, por favor –_el semáforo cambió. Cruzó enormemente aliviada, apretando el paso, casi corriendo cuando se hizo eco el chirrido que iba convirtiéndose en estruendo proveniente de un coche que patinaba sobre una avenida precipitosa con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, describiendo una vuelta brutal. Inmovilizada por los nervios. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar sobre sí y mirar al coche salirse de control. Ni fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. Pero afortunadamente, una persona pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo, evitando una tragedia. Abalanzándose sobre la chica, la quitó del medio. Ambos rodaron en círculos en el pavimento. El coche se detuvo. Kimiko jadeaba y titiritaba del susto, aún sin asimilar las escenas, posterior a un vehículo que estuvo a una décima de arrollarla. Raimundo se apartó del cuerpo de ella lentamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca, casi se me iba saliendo el corazón, ¿estás bien? –preguntó. Kimiko vio a su salvador y de él al automóvil, las personas se iban conglomerando en torno a éste y otro grupo hacia ella. Kimiko asintió. Caballerosamente, Raimundo la ayudó a incorporarse. Del coche negro salió el conductor a ofrecer disculpas. Perdió los frenos, jamás fue su intención hacerle daño, evitó por todos los medios atropellarla. Ella miró por el rabillo del ojo, cruzó con luz verde, ¿no había cambiado o creyó que sí? No ocurrió nada porque favorablemente estaba Raimundo ahí, quien la rescató de un imprevisto accidente. Le debía su vida. Todas las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca. Raimundo se le adelantó.

-Sí, lo tomará en cuenta si no decide levantar cargos. Aléjense, ella necesita espacio para respirar –la estrechó en sus hombros, sacándola del bullicio que los rodeaba. Kimiko trató de aclarar sus ideas y orientarse. Contempló de reojo una expresión inocente en el rostro de Raimundo, fingiendo preocupación. Kimiko se sintió como una completa estúpida durante todo aquel trayecto. La policía intervino (alguien la había llamado), hizo preguntas, fueron con el conductor y lo interrogaron, se acercaron a examinar al vehículo y cercaron la zona, también acudieron con Kimiko. A pesar de haberles explicado que estaba bien gracias a la valentía de Raimundo, los policías no parecían muy seguros.

-No se preocupen, la llevaré con el doctor, nosotros somos amigos… –propuso Raimundo majestuosamente. Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco. Sin apartarse de ella en ningún segundo, se fueron caminando juntos.

-No es necesario, ya te dije que estoy bien –gruñó Kimiko apenas se alejaron lo suficiente y de asegurarse que nadie más que él la oiría.

Su propia voz le resultó extraña, intentar hablar con un nudo en la garganta era terrible. Pero Raimundo insistió en llevarla personalmente por si acaso, pese de las quejas de ella. Llamó a su chófer personal para que viniera a recogerlos, luego de salir del consultorio del médico. Pues pretendía venirse caminando hasta su casa, quería estirar las piernas, de haber sabido que esto ocurriría no le hubiera dicho a Clay que se tomara la tarde libre ya que no solicitaba sus servicios por ese día.

-¿Clay?

-Mi chófer personal y mi amigo –contestó él con una sonrisita.

Internamente, ella agradecía la amabilidad y molestia que se tomaba Raimundo en llevarla al doctor y a su casa, empero, tenía dudas que tan honestas eran sus intenciones. Lo que no ponía en duda es que se estaba pavoneando como nunca. Dijo que la llevaría a su médico de confianza, tomaron un taxi camino al hospital donde atendía. Ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera, Raimundo indicó la dirección y pagó en efectivo. Los ojos de Kimiko casi salían de sus órbitas al contabilizar aproximadamente cuánto dinero llevaba en la billetera, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el taxi arrancó. No se dijeron nada durante los primeros diez minutos. A menudo, los dos intercambiaran miradas fugaces y luego centraban su mirada en el camino.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, solo a ti se te ocurre cruzar cuando el semáforo está en verde, aunque admito que es difícil pensar cuando estás oyendo canciones como esta...

-Oye, yo sí estaba prestando atención... –replicó, pero Raimundo había tomado uno de sus audífonos y lo colocó en su oído para escuchar su canción.

-Thirty Seconds to Mars: The Kill, tienes buenos gustos musicales, es genial esa banda. Es mi favorita, hablando en serio. Quizás deberíamos algún día intercambiar canciones, ¿no lo crees? –le sonrió.

-Sí... tal vez –respondió Kimiko cortante, desviando la mirada.

-¿Crees que debería llamar a tu hermana para notificarle lo que pasó?

-¡¿A Tomoko?! ¡No, por favor, no la llames! No quiero preocuparla por una necedad, está muy atareada con su trabajo, no quiero hacerle esto, yo… ¿y a ti quién te dijo que tenía una hermana? –Raimundo soltó una risotada irónica.

-Por favor, todo el mundo ve el canal de noticias, el parentesco es innegable y porque, no sé si te contaron, pero conozco a tu amiga Keiko. Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, te idolatra.

Kimiko ladeó la cabeza, tenía razón. Quizá su amiga estaba en lo cierto y actuaba como una paranoica, pero era una amiga bocona. Una pausa. Raimundo tanteaba con sus dedos sobre su muslo y canturreaba entre dientes, tratando de captar el ritmo de la melodía. No había tráfico que congestionara la avenida así que el taxi pudo movilizarse rápidamente entre los demás automóviles y flanquear las calles mientras Raimundo iba indicando cuál era la ruta al taxista. Llegaron al hospital y se bajaron del vehículo. El hospital tenía una fachada casi por apostar que fue recién remodelada, debía de tener un precio cariñoso para pagar por sus servicios, pero su calidad debía de ser de la mejor en vista de que la familia Pedrosa (unos adinerados) se revisaba aquí. Fueron en ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, tomando el camino de la derecha. Era el tercer consultorio. Médicos y enfermeras paseaban de un lado otro. No había muchos pacientes en la espera, fueron prácticamente los primeros en ser atendidos. El doctor era un hombre canoso, caucásico y alto. Saludó afectuosamente a Raimundo como si lo conociera de toda la vida (y debía de serlo), preguntó por su familia. A lo que él contestó que todos estaban de maravilla, tranquilamente. Con sus fríos dedos, examinó la cabeza de Kimiko y con una lucecita parpadeante inspeccionó sus ojos. No hay heridas ni síntomas de una contusión en la cabeza ni nada por el estilo. Rebosaba de una salud perfecta como si el coche no la hubiese rozado. Podía irse a su casa sin mayor problema, aunque si presentaba mareos o trastornos en la visión. Inmediatamente tenía que reportarse al hospital. Raimundo pagó la consulta y pudieron irse.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, no me pasó nada.

-Quería oírlo en la voz de un profesional –se justificó.

Tal y como llamó, afuera esperaba el hermoso coche plateado de Raimundo. Varias veces lo había visto en la universidad.

-¿Te gusta? ¿no tienes tu propio automóvil?... –preguntó vagamente interesado, leyendo la expresión de la chica.

-No, el presupuesto no me alcanza, siempre me lleva Keiko en el suyo –Kimiko se mordió el interior de la mejilla- _demasiada información para un extraño –_pensó.

-¿Tienes más familia además de tu hermana?... –preguntó él, en tono curioso de camino al edificio en que vivía la chica.

-Técnicamente no, solo a Tomoko. Mi madre murió cuando era niña y papá... él murió hace dos años atrás, fue cuando me trasladé a vivir con mi hermana –explicó en un hilo de voz.

-Cómo lo siento, Kim, ¿no hay problemas si te llamo así? –Kimiko negó con la cabeza- yo también perdí a mamá cuando era muy niño, tengo a papá y a mis hermanas. Si bien, Helen ha sido una madre fantástica para mí durante estos años, es algo sobreprotectora, quizás es porque soy el único hijo varón de la familia y ese ha sido su mayor sueño. Insiste que debo buscarme una buena novia, ya sabes, una chica cariñosa, estudiosa, que adore a los niños y que me cuide... pero no salgo con nadie ahora, no sé, creo que no soy del tipo de hombre de compromisos o no he encontrado a la chica ideal, ¿y tú? ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

-Con nadie.

-¿Y eso? Pensé que alguien como tú debía a tener miles de caballeros suspirando de amor.

-Tal vez lo mismo que tú, no he encontrado a esa persona especial. Pero por ahora quiero ocuparme de mis estudios nada más –estableció mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de qué color eran sus ojos, verdes oscuros profundos. Percibió en ellos un atisbo de picardía e inocencia al mismo tiempo. Raimundo asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, sus labios curvaron una sonrisa.

Casi ni recordaba cómo era su madre, al menos en su cuarto tenía una foto familiar de todos ellos juntos. Aunque su papá aseguraba mucho que se parecía muchísimo a su madre, hasta en el carácter y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa en algunos momentos. Kimiko se estremeció, desenterrar recuerdos familiares del pasado, la mayoría de las veces traían consigo lágrimas y no quería llorar delante de él. Llegaron a su edificio. Kimiko agradeció la hospitalidad de Raimundo y de haberle salvado la vida, quería o no admitirlo, los hechos fueron así. Ella se bajó y cerró la puerta. Sin darse la vuelta, cruzó las puertas y subió por el ascensor. Bueno, este accidente inesperado le permitió acercarse y conocer un poco a Raimundo Pedrosa tras la faceta de millonario que veía en la prensa y en las revistas. Keiko tenía razón. Despertaba un encanto natural en una chica, pero al unísono lo encontraba intimidante. En cierto punto, le sorprendía que no estuviera saliendo con nadie y la estrecha cercanía que mostró durante la conversación como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida para hablarle sobre sus relaciones actuales y su familia. ¿Qué interés tenía sobre ella? ¿qué había de especial en ella? Si él era "un bombón codiciado" por tantas chicas, tenía miles de pretendientes por escoger para decidirse por una chica que ni pendiente de su vida. Entonces no era un Casanova como le había dado su primera impresión y si lo fuera, sería uno muy particular, pues no lo veía de naturaleza romántica. El típico hombre de flores, corazones, chocolates, serenata. Tendría sus propios medios de seducir a una chica. Llegó a su apartamento, se recostó de la puerta y lanzó sus zapatos agotada. Se arrastró a sí misma a la bañera, se despojó de sus ropas en el baño, giró el grifo y se miró frente al espejo, antes de entrar mientras esperaba que el agua se templara, algo que nunca había hecho.

Bueno, Kimiko siempre había sido delgada y el espejo le devolvió la imagen de una chica saludable y que demostraba las horas de ejercicio que se sometía cada sábado a la misma hora. Su cabello nunca fue víctima de maltratos ni sufrió de caspa, recordó que cuando era adolescente y salía a pasear con sus amigos de la secundaria u otro lugar que no fuera el colegio, le gustaba ponerse extensiones de colores y pelucas. Su cabello era hermoso. Sus ojos azules, un efecto inusual y que llamaba la atención, ¿a cuántos orientales has visto de ojos claros? Ni necesitaba un lápiz labial para resaltar sus labios rosas. Siempre había sido una de las chicas más bajas cuando estudiaba (razón por la cual tuvo que aprender a correr y hasta saltar con zapatos de tacón alto); aunque ya dio unos estirones camino a la pubertad, existían otras mujeres más altas que ella. Su piel era tersa y blanca como la leche. Su silueta era delicada, esbelta y femenina. A su mente acudieron las palabras de su amiga Keiko. Se llevó sus manos, acariciando sus senos, no eran gigantes (ni por su cabeza cruzó la idea de practicarse una cirugía plástica para aumentarlos, a veces algunas exageraban), a su criterio eran quizá algo pequeños, pero del tamaño justo que estilizaban su figura, para ella estaba bien.

Se consideraba… bonita. Nunca tuvo complejos con su cuerpo. Menos ahora los iba a tener. A lo largo de toda su vida, había tenido dos novios (en realidad tres, fue una relación que duró prácticamente menos de tres meses). Sus relaciones entraban en los límites de respeto, jamás se rebajó al nivel de comprar amor acostándose con su pareja o consintiendo favores, si el amor acababa, acabó y ya. Solía ser ella quien cortaba sus relaciones. Una de las razones en la que todavía hoy en día, podía asegurar que estaba orgullosa de sí misma como una mujer decente. Keiko siempre ha sido una chica exuberante, abierta y sin temor a soltar comentarios por grotescos que fueran, coqueta y ha tenido más citas fugaces que su amiga, por supuesto. Su modo de vestir, andar y ser directa ante un chico cuando está en la búsqueda de algo, la hacían una mujer atractiva desde su punto de vista. Keiko derrochaba dinero en peluquería, spa, tiendas de ropas y zapatos; siempre tratando de usar lo último en tendencias y mejorar su apariencia. ¿Cuántas uñas postizas, cremas depilatorias, conjuntos atrevidos no le había visto?

Casi juraba que no podía ir a un sitio sin estar maquillada ni llevar su estuche compacto para emergencias en su bolso Channel. Para Keiko la apariencia física era casi tan importante como tu desbordante personalidad. El tipo de chica a la que un hombre desea... ¿cómo le gustarían las chicas a Chase? ¿y si no era tan atractiva como su amiga Keiko? ¿y si a Chase no la veía de ese modo? Kimiko sacudió la cabeza. Chase no se veía de esa clase de hombre que se dejaba llevar por una cara bonita. Su hermana siempre decía que la mejor manera de enamorar a un hombre sin tapujos, era ser una misma. Si él la quería tal y como era ella con virtudes y defectos, no hay problema.

-Bien, Kimiko Tohomiko –se dijo a sí misma de frente-, te han sucedido muchísimas cosas en esta semana, pero no por eso significa que te está yendo mal. No olvides, el tiempo sigue siendo tuyo y todavía tienes oportunidad de hacerlo maravillosamente y de demostrar al Sr. Young que puedes con ello... y de conquistarlo con carisma y encanto natural, siendo tú misma, ¿está bien?... Sí, okey –asintió. La chica se metió en la bañera, pensativa.

Después de bañarse y ponerse una ropa más cómoda, hizo algo de limpieza y ordenó. Sacó del closet la aspiradora y empezó a aspirar por toda la casa, recoger los libros tirados, hallar cosas que consideraba perdidas, sacar la basura mientras encendía el estéreo para hacerlo más dinámico. Adelantó tareas, como breve interrupción se preparó el almuerzo y continuó. También leyó un libro que recientemente se había bajado de internet, hace tiempo que dejó de comprar libros en la librería para irse por el medio más fácil: Descargárselos y leerlos en la computadora. Kimiko no tenía una computadora personal, sólo había una que era de su hermana y nunca la usaba por el trabajo, así que estaba a su completa disposición. Recibió pronto un mensaje de su hermana. Diciendo que llegaría pronto. Kimiko terminó antes, y se levantó a servir la cenar. Por jugarretas de la naturaleza, todo lo que Kimiko tocaba en una cocina prendía fuego. Nunca fue una excelente cocinera como Tomoko, pero así aprendió a cocinar. Últimamente sus platillos no le salían tan quemados. Tomoko llegó a tiempo para cenar.

-Huele a guiso... rico… –olisqueó la recién llegada, inmediatamente se dirigió al comedor a saludar a su hermana menor y a sentarse a cenar. Tomoko estuvo contándole anécdotas de su último reportaje mientras Kimiko escuchaba atentamente. Las hermanas reían divertidas.

Fue cuando Kimiko, tanteando su plato con el tenedor sin ver a su hermana, le platicó sobre Chase. Sin decir nombres, le comentó que había conocido a una personita, un poco mayor que ella, pero de lo más atento y dulce del que sintió una atracción.

-Suena interesante, ¿cómo es?... –Kimiko le hizo una descripción completa y detallada de la apariencia física y la personalidad del director, haciendo gran énfasis en lo maravilloso y encantador que era- es casi un príncipe –se rió- me gustaría conocerlo. Propongo que quizá debas conocerlo más, acercártele, primero como una amiga, ver si cuenta con los requisitos indispensables, si pasa el tiempo y se abre más hacia ti y demuestra que le interesas como mujer y quiere establecer una relación seria contigo, no dudes en ir por él. Hombres buenos en el mundo, pocos –ambas se echaron a reír.

-Ay, Tomoko, fue como un sueño hecho realidad: Ahí estaban todos los alumnos sentaditos en sus pupitres, oyéndome, tomando apuntes, haciendo preguntas, interviniendo, mostraron motivación por la clase. Muchas veces he estado imaginando cómo sería cuando llegara ese momento, aunque fueran solo pasantías, sentí que no fue así... Fue una sensación bonita, no hay duda que mi vocación es enseñar, preparar el porvenir. El director de la secundaria, me dijo que sí era capaz de manejar el curso y obtenía buenos resultados, me dejaría quedar, voy a demostrarle que cuento con las aptitudes necesarias para tomar ese puesto: este es el inicio de mi carrera. Sabes, en estos días estaba viendo una película, no era un documental, no me acuerdo del nombre, la buscaré en internet hasta encontrarla, pero pienso que podría ser de utilidad para este tercer lapso cuando veamos la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mandaría a verla y realizar un informe escrito relacionado con la película y el tema como tal. Y en vez de hacer una segunda dramatización, pienso montar vídeos de distintos temas como la revolución china, la guerra de Vietnam y la revolución soviética, creo que será una manera de que se vayan familiarizando de usar este tipo de herramientas que podrían serles útiles en la universidad o en trabajos futuros. ¿No te parece?

-Pienso que es una excelente idea, si a mi hermana la creativa no le dan ese puesto. No sé quién más estaría capacitado –congratuló su hermana. Kimiko le devolvió una sonrisa.

A excepción de aquel repentino momento en el día que involucraba a Raimundo, fue un fin de semana tranquilo para adelantar tareas, preparar clases, pasar ratos con su hermana y del que pudo olvidarse quién era Raimundo Pedrosa... deplorablemente para nuestra heroína no sería por un largo período. Ocurriría mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Día lunes, después de llegar cansada por la universidad en la tarde, recibió un comunicado de su hermana en hora del almuerzo vía mensaje de texto. Pidiéndole que, por favor, fuera a la ferretería a comprar un codo. Siendo una de las integrantes de la junta de condominio, era su responsabilidad.

En horas de la mañana del domingo, los vecinos habían llamado a su puerta para avisar que una tubería de agua del edificio se había roto a causa de un codo putrefacto. Y Tomoko se comprometió a comprar uno nuevo para la reparación de la tubería, no obstante, se le había olvidado esta mañana por haber salido tarde al trabajo. Kimiko accedió acercarse a la ferretería después de hacer mercado, ya le había dicho con anticipación el día anterior, a fin de cuentas la pérdida del agua no la beneficiaba. Tomoko estaba agradecida. Kimiko ladeó la cabeza, acabó de comer rápido. Se vistió para salir y fue al súper mercado con su lista en mano. Compraría doce cosas en total, quizás era mejor llevar un carrito consigo. Como era la tarde, había más gente y se formó una cola. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que quería. Solamente añadió a la lista, un pan integral, apenas se acordó que ella y su hermana eran fanáticas del pan integral. No dudó en meterlo en el carrito. Afortunadamente, Kimiko fue atendida rápido. Tuvo que cargar con tres bolsas que pesaban bastante. En todo caso, si no podía cargar con el codo, lo metería cuidadosamente en las bolsas de mercado. De allí, se dirigiría a la ferretería. Cruzó la manzana entera y caminó dos cuadras más adelante, ahí estaba la ferretería al frente. Fue más cuidadosa con el semáforo y esperó a que cambiara a luz verde. _No me pueden engañar dos veces con el mismo truco, _pensó la chica, sonriendo. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió lo solicitado, posteriormente de comprobarlo en el celular.

-Espere un momento, señorita –el encargado se dio la vuelta y se desvió por un pasillo a un cuarto pequeño donde tenía almacenado la mercancía. Kimiko puso las bolsas de mercado en el suelo, no iba a martirizarse sosteniendo esas pesadas si podía apoyarlas en el piso, sacó su billetera para pagar lo que debía. Guardó efectivo demás por si acaso, hace tiempo que no iba a una ferretería que no estaba al tanto de los precios. Fue justo cuando una figura entró en el almacén.

-Hola Vlad, tu cliente preferido necesita de tus servicios otra vez… –Kimiko casi rechinaba los dientes al reconocer a Raimundo, a esperar junto a ella- ¿me podrías dar unas ataduras de cables y cuerdas, por favor? Oh, hola Kimiko, no sabía que estabas aquí –rodó los ojos-. Qué casualidad, ya van dos veces consecutivas que nos vemos, el destino quiere vernos a los dos juntitos.

-¡Un momento!

-No, ¿tú aquí? –Kimiko se rió nerviosa, se recogió el pelo tras la oreja mientras Raimundo la miraba, divertido literalmente- tú de verdad me estás siguiendo, ¿pusiste un rastreador en mi mochila para saber dónde estoy en cada segundo del día, te clavé un lápiz en el ojo para que te me pegaras o hice algo para que una maldición me cayera encima?

-Qué hostil, pudo haber sido una coincidencia. Únicamente te estaba saludando.

-Una coincidencia que ha estado repitiéndose y repitiéndose días tras otro... –masculló entre dientes- _desde que te me cruzaste el día en que escribí esa maldita carta –_pensó.

-Lamento si te molesto, no es mi intención. Créeme, no sabía que estarías aquí, en verdad que necesito estos artículos y no podía esperar un día más, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez tienes razón y sí te estoy siguiendo...

-Hasta que al fin tienes el descaro de admitirlo en mi cara, ¿con qué objeto? –preguntó-. Yo no te conozco, no sé nada de tu vida ni me incumbe, te he visto de lejos porque estudiamos en la misma universidad y no tengo más remedio, ni siquiera hemos hablado. Excepto aquel día sábado, del cual te estoy agradecida, pero mi paciencia llega a un límite y... ¡ah claro! Cuando estaba saliendo de mi facultad y chocamos, ¿es por eso? O sea, ¿qué tienes tú en mi contra para acosarme día y noche? ¡dime, por favor, dime! –desafió en tono firme.

-Tampoco abuses. Nos vemos en la mañana puesto que asistimos a la misma universidad y en los sábados en el parque, no es mi culpa que hayamos pensado igual, pero ¿en la noche? Yo en la noche te dejo tranquila, a no ser que pienses en mí en la noche, ¿piensas en mí en la noche? –Kimiko cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y puso una mueca de enfado. Raimundo siguió como si nada, apoyó los codos en el mostrador-. No tengo nada en tu contra, lo que sucedió el martes fue accidental y ya me disculpé por eso, estoy plenamente consciente que no has hecho nada malo y si dices que a duras penas nos conocemos, ¿con qué fundamento me basaría para acosarte? ¿acaso tengo en mi poder una carta con una declaración de amor a cierto Chase? –Kimiko apretó la mandíbula, estupefacta. Entonces, su intuición estaba en lo cierto y si había escuchado algo. ¿Ahora qué? Lo confrontó, Raimundo cínicamente no se lo negó como había pensado al principio y admitió su culpa, mostraba esa naturaleza ruin y demoníaca que contempló desde la primera vez, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿negarlo o afirmarlo? ¿por qué el dependiente de la tienda no salía con los artículos a la mano?

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –se pronunció sin bajar la guardia.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿tan rápido te desenamoraste? Pienso que no… –de su chaqueta, Raimundo sacó una hoja plegada a la mitad y diligentemente desdobló sus puntas, se acordó que había roto la hoja y él la volvió a unificarla- esto lo escribiste con tu puño y letra y lo desechaste a la basura el martes. ¿Quieres que te lo lea en voz alta o ya te refresqué la memoria? –vaciló. _Descarado, _su puño se sacudió de la ira.

-¡Devuélvemela! –trató de arrebatárselo, pero Raimundo alzó el brazo y retrocedió. Kimiko tenía una diferencia muy notoria de estatura con respecto a él. No pudo hacer nada.

-Alto, Kim, ¿no creíste que sería tan fácil o sí? Verás, a mí esta carta no me sirve de mucho teóricamente: Es una declaración de amor al director de la secundaria a la que asistes para tus pasantías sin firma, a menos que la modifique o se los diga personalmente. Si la entrego o no al director o al decano de tu facultad, no me pasa nada, no gano ni pierdo; en cambio, tu historia es diferente a causa de que el hombre de tus sueños sabría lo que sientes por él y sufrirías al saber que no te corresponde, ¡o peor! Si le llevo esto al decano, asociará que tú eres la estudiante que asiste a esa escuela con _ese _director –acentuó- y será mal para ti saber que entre tú y tu supervisor hay un romance. A no ser que cierre la boca a cambio de una serie de favores, dependerá de ti, la única que sale perjudicada serás tú.

-¿Favores? ¿tú me estás chantajeando? ¿me estás hablando en serio? –Kimiko se señaló a sí misma con un dedo- para evitar que me delates, ¿me tengo que someter a tu voluntad?

-Tómalo como quieras, prefiero decirle "un favor compensa a otro favor". ¿Qué decides? El tiempo es tuyo, no mío: ¿quieres que me calle o no?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh no se me ocurre nada hasta ahora, simplemente tendrás que obedecerme a todo lo que diga sin cuestionarme durante un buen tiempo. Lo detalles vendrán luego, ¿entonces? ¿cuál es tu decisión? –Kimiko suspiró profundamente. Él tenía razón. Si la carta llega a manos de Chase, sabrá de sus sentimientos y si la envía a la universidad, sería el doble de malo para ella. Podría repetir el semestre, la suspendería o quizás peor; no querría imaginarse cuáles serían las consecuencias de una falta tan grande. Ni necesitaba su nombre escrito en esa carta, Raimundo perfectamente podría inventar una historia romántica entre Chase y ella, y la prueba estaba escrita con caligrafía en esa maldita carta. Podría ser su perdición, como su salvación, todo depende de una decisión. No podía darse el lujo de eso. Tantos sacrificios que se irían a pique, su hermana... la decepcionaría terriblemente. El dinero no crece en los árboles. Kimiko se estremeció, derrotada.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, acepto... –Kimiko intentó recuperar la carta, pero Raimundo no se lo permitió.

-No, me quedaré con esta carta mientras tanto, te la devolveré hasta que yo decida –volvió a guardarla en su chaqueta-. A través de mi chófer, te haré llegar un paquete, éste contendrá una laptop que será exclusivamente para tu uso personal (pon atención a esto: ni tu hermana ni tu amiga ni nadie deberá tener acceso a ella, nada más tú o si no lo sabré y ten cuidado que cante todo lo que sé), voy a incluir en esta primera entrega, una tarjeta con mi correo y mi dirección en Skype. En tu ordenador portátil tendrás instalado Skype, para que podamos vernos e intercambiar correos electrónicos, por medio de esta laptop te suministraré lo que harás. ¿Entendiste las instrucciones?

-Sí… –dijo en un tono inaudible. Raimundo sonrió maliciosamente. El encargado dejó en el mostrador en dos bolsas por separado a cada quien lo que necesitaba. Kimiko pagó sin ver la cara de nadie y se alejó a paso apretado, sin darse la vuelta, rechinando entre dientes y maldiciendo incoherencias. Raimundo se rió entre dientes, tomando sus cosas y pagando al dueño. Kimiko intentó no llorar de la indignación y de la rabia de camino a su casa, su cara seguramente estaría roja. Llorar, dos maneras de desahogar tristeza e ira, cuando apenas era contenida. La chica permaneció unos veinte minutos, echada bocabajo sobre su cama con la mirada perdida, con la mandíbula tensa y la mente en blanco. Finalmente, arrastró su mano derecha hasta su rostro:

-Dios mío, ¿pero qué es lo que he hecho?

* * *

**A/N: Y aquí terminamos con el segundo capítulo, también en el cual no ocurrió nada. Si han leído hasta aquí es porque no hay vuelta atrás y han decidido leer el fic. Sin echarle la culpa a nadie y sin arrepentimientos. Decidí publicar el día de hoy porque el resto de la semana, para mí será difícil acercarme a hacer a la computadora. Estoy deshecha y muy triste. Como ya había comentado antes, este mes en particular es feo y mi salud mental se pone a prueba más que todo. He escrito hasta aquí de este fic, pero lo pienso terminar porque ya tengo todo anotado en mi mente... Hablando del fic, esto tampoco estaba en mis planes, surgió así sin más y tenía la duda si lo publicaría o no, al final decidí que lo haría para abrir nuevos caminos. A pesar de todo, este fic es ante todo romántico. Se apreciaría un triángulo amoroso entre los ya mencionados: Chase-Kimiko-Raimundo, (hace tiempo que quería repetir uno que incluyera a Chase, con este van dos, ¿qué Chase es muy mayor para Kimiko? ¿saben cuánto es la diferencia de edad entre JenCarlos Canela y Gaby Espino? ¿cuál es la edad de Shakira y la de su esposo, Piqué? ¿están conscientes de por qué fue criticada Jennifer López y su pareja? ¿sí? Entonces no me pregunten). **

**Y esto no es un secreto, pero Chamiko existe. Aquí se notarán un cambio: Raimundo es el antagonista principal del fic y al mismo tiempo es el protagonista, es muy difícil para mí describirlo, él es un desgraciado, un canalla, dan ganas de matarlo algunas veces, un condenado como se nos muestran los villanos de la típica telenovela rosa y en otras veces, caes tan enamorada y atraída por él con esas cualidades de galán que tienen los protagonistas masculinos. Según la definición de María Gabriela de Faria, un villano tiene que cautivar al público y provocar al mismo tiempo un rechazo a sus actitudes como que: ¡Ay, sí es malvado! Pero cómo lo amo. Chase que debería ser el villano, es bueno, es prácticamente Good Chase. Nada de risotadas malas o el villano con carita de bueno, pero qué es un demonio por dentro. Aquí Chase es el hombre perfecto que cualquier chica desea tener en su vida. **

**Es un fic con una pareja muy poco usual en un contexto inusual (el bueno es malo y el malo es bueno, así que ya me dirán), una razón que hace a este fic interesante. ¿Y por qué no hice un intercambio? Porque a Chase le convendría más el papel de Raimundo y viceversa, no puedo decirlo. Debo señalar que para estas semanas, el fic ha tenido más de veinte visitas, a mí juicio me parece bien para ser un fic rated: M (tengo que estar precavida). Aunque es muy posible que la mayoría sean fangirls de Chase que aspiran a que en una escena salga desnudo, es posible que reciba comentarios como: ¿Chase aparecerá desnudo? ¿algún momento Chase no tendrá ni una prenda encima? ¿me encontraré a Chase sin ropa en mi cama con un moño en la cabeza que diga: SIN DEVOLUCIONES? Bueno, no puedo hacer eso último, lo otro... No tengo ninguna escena pautada, pero puedo hacerlo si ustedes me lo piden con amabilidad. Tendría que estar bañándose porque no voy a poner que fue atracado y los ladrones le quitaron todo lo que tenía encima y Chase desfiló desnudo por toda la calle. Además que Chase es un hombre difícil de convencer (¿una idea de cuánto me costó para pedirle que aceptara este papel?), me pondría una cara de ¬¬ Si le digo algo. **

**Perdónenme si creen que vamos demasiado rápido, estoy consciente, pero es que no voy a hacer un receso grande y decir un montón de majaderías cuando el fic es corto. Trataré de alargar el tiempo en el fic. A propósito, ¿alguna pequeña idea de lo que Raimundo le encargaría a Kimiko en primer término? **

**Como todos ustedes debieron haberse dado cuenta, para este fic, además de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. Me inspiré a través de dos canciones (a todos mis fics les asigno una canción como un tema principal, y este fic no es la excepción), en este caso Hurricane de 30 Seconds to Mars (ahora de seguro entendieron el título del fic) desde el punto de vista de Raimundo y Poison de Groove Coverage desde el punto de vista de Kimiko. Estas canciones se han convertido mi obsesión por esta semana, porque en cada semana tengo una canción favorita y me he quedado prendada de estas. Tremenda letra y la música me fascina, la primera es el tema prácticamente de Raimundo y Kimiko porque como siempre digo, la música juega un papel importantísimo en una película, en una serie... ¿No se los he dicho? Pues ahora sí, me fascina los soundtracks de las películas, incluso me he escuchado el de Xiaolin Showdown (¿ustedes no?), súper recomendable. Deben escucharse la pieza Group Athem de primero si están interesados en la banda sonora de nuestra serie favorita, excelente obra maestra. **

**Retomando el fic, yo siempre me la paso insistiendo en saber cuáles son sus opiniones. Pero esta vez... no digan nada, no acoten nada, yo lo sé, no quiero que ni respiren. Me voy a comentar a mí misma en el capítulo que viene en el nombre de todos: **_**Desátame. **_**Sin más preámbulos, deséenme mucha suerte en esta semana. Se les quiere y se les respeta. ¡Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo si Dios quiere! **


	3. Desátame

_**Hurricane**_

**-III capítulo: Desátame-**

En la televisión, la sección del clima había pronosticado que desde los vientos del norte, se venía un terrible huracán que azotaría a la región dentro de los próximos 5 días y caería una lluvia que perduraría una semana completa. Aerolíneas y puertos, suspendería los viajes por dicha razón, cerrarían temporalmente hasta que la situación climática volviera estabilizarse y mostrara signo de tranquilidad. Se recomendaba llevar paraguas e impermeable (además, de ropa abrigada) si se pensaba salir. Estaban entrando en un período muy friolento. Habían pasado quince días desde que Kimiko comenzó a desempeñarse en Saint Hui como docente en el área de historia universal, daba clases a niños entre trece y catorce años, conoció a un hombre enormemente guapo y amable y a otro intimidante y seductor. En estos días, aparte de quedarse en casa para estudiar en la universidad, sólo había salido para hacer su pasantía en ese colegio. Fue divertido el debate entre chicos y chicas (puso de la mitad del salón a todos los chicos y del otro, a las chicas), que por supuesto, ganaron las chicas. Al final de la clase, corrigió cada una de las investigaciones y colocó la nota correspondiente. Ahora, está dando temas para la pronta prueba. Chase... únicamente se saludaban en las mañanas, sin diálogo ni nada. Una relación estrictamente laboral como debía ser. En uno de esos días, de regreso a casa, esperaba sentado junto a la puerta, un hombre fornido y tosco vestido con un esmoquin negro, corbatín y guantes blancos, rubio, y ojos azules. Apenas levantó la vista y vio a la chica, se puso de pie y se quitó su sombrero, en reverencia.

-Señorita Kimiko Tohomiko, encantado de conocerla. La estaba esperando.

-Un gusto, pero... –balbuceó- ¿quién es usted? Perdone si me falla la memoria, no recuerdo haber visto su cara antes, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-No nos hemos visto anteriormente, señorita, esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Mi nombre es Clay Bailey, sirvo a la familia Pedrosa, el Sr. Pedrosa me envió.

-Ah, entiendo, eres el chófer personal de Raimundo. Dijo que me darías un paquete y unas instrucciones –dijo.

-Así es, señorita. Tengo en mis manos una laptop que es para su uso personal, dentro de la caja, está incluida una tarjeta con la dirección del correo electrónico del señor a la que debe de agregar a sus contactos inmediatamente. El Sr. Pedrosa me encargó decirle que revisara su correo alrededor de las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, apenas recibieras el mensaje, quería que le respondiera –le entregó en sus manos la caja. No era una laptop pequeña, si no una grande. Kimiko reconoció la marca: Una Apple Macbook Pro 2013, la había visto varias veces cuando exploraba en tiendas por internet y era aplaudida por su calidad, en un blog (Kimiko era una aficionada a la tecnología moderna), resultó ganadora a mejor laptop de último modelo. Esta laptop debía valer mínimo un millón. Jamás podría pagar una cosa así. Raimundo tenía mucho dinero. Enmudeció y miró a Clay.

-Está bien, pero no había necesidad que usted se tomara la molestia de esperarme aquí. Si lo dejaron entrar, pudo dejar el paquete con el conserje a mí nombre, y... si jamás nos vimos, ¿cómo supo que yo era Kimiko Tohomiko?

-El Sr. Pedrosa es un hombre muy exigente, me dio la orden explícita de no dejar el paquete con nadie y que debía entregárselo a usted personalmente. Supe que era Kimiko Tohomiko porque el Sr. Pedrosa me hizo una descripción _muy detallada y perfecta_ de su persona. Con su permiso, he cumplido con mi trabajo –se colocó su sombrero y se fue. Él no parecía estar nacionalizado aquí, tenía un fino acento texano. Quién sabe. Se estremeció, aún retumbaba en su cabeza las palabras "hizo una descripción muy detallada y perfecta de su persona", ¿con qué palabras la habría descrito, se preguntó a sí misma? Raimundo… un hombre muy exigente, el sirviente se veía obediente y disciplinado. Kimiko tenía curiosidad por mirar su laptop. Nunca había tenido su laptop personal y antes de conocer a Chase, siempre su sueño fue adquirir una de estas bellezas tecnológicas. Con los dedos temblando, la sacó. No tenía protectores ni nada. Debió haberla revisado antes si quería instalar Skype. Usar los regalos de otros antes de obsequiarlos, algo nuevo. La prendió y esperó. Pedía una contraseña, ¿qué demonios de contraseña escribiría? Tal vez estaría en la tarjeta que él le dio. ¿Dónde está la tarjeta? Kimiko miró por debajo de su laptop, volvió a revisar la caja, bajo los muebles por si se le había caído. ¿A dónde cayó? Se agachó. No la encontró si no hasta que examinó el papel de regalo. Tenía anotado por detrás la contraseña y adelante, la dirección a correo y Skype tal y como se lo dijo en el último día que se vieron frente a frente. La letra de él era cursiva, un poco ininteligible. Introdujo la contraseña y rápidamente, tuvo acceso a internet.

Desplazó el cursor al ícono de Google Chrome en la pantalla (no había incluido muchos elementos, solo los componentes básicos de Microsoft, la papelera y el acceso a internet) y reescribió en la barra, se metió en su correo y envió un mensaje a Raimundo: Listo, escribió en asuntos. Debía de saber a quién correspondía. 3:45 PM., le mandaría un mensaje. Quizás para pedirle que se conectara a Skype y pudieran dialogar tranquilamente. El corazón de la chica se estremeció. ¿Qué quería Raimundo con ella? ¿por qué no pedírselo ahí mismo en el momento en que estaban en la ferretería? ¿cuál era la necesidad de comprarle una laptop y darle todas las vías de comunicación directa con él (sin contar con su celular)? ¿algún día Raimundo se dignaría en hacerle saber por qué tanto misterio? Kimiko temió por sí misma.

Barajó las posibilidades: No podía ser dinero, él es multimillonario, sería incoherente y tonto. ¿Un favor? No justificaba el por qué ella precisamente. ¿Raimundo estaría implicado en algo ilegal? ¡¿sería eso?! Normalmente los hijos de padres ricos, no recibían suficiente atención y se desviaban por malos pasos, eso podría explicar el misterio, pero... ¿para qué la quería? No se imaginaba a ella sirviendo de espía. Señor bendito, nada de lo que estoy pensando es cierto, pensó la chica. Nada de lo que tenía encima podría interesarle, a no ser que fuera... Su mano pasa por debajo de su blusa, llegando hasta su bajo vientre. Sacudió la cabeza. Y trató de alejar esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente. Salió de internet y se fue a hacer sus demás quehaceres. Tomoko no volvería sino hasta después de cenar, así que dejó la laptop tranquilamente en la mesa, apagada. No volvió a conectarse luego de las 3:55 de la tarde, cuando regresó de la tintorería casi corriendo. El cielo se atiborró de nubes grises y temía que lloviera, pues olvidó su paraguas en casa por un descuido. Kimiko dejó sobre su cama la ropa, la ordenaría luego que terminara con Raimundo. Vio su correo electrónico, y notó que recibió un nuevo mensaje de Raimundo. Contenía su número de teléfono celular y una vana pregunta: ¿Está tu hermana en casa o cualquier otra persona?

-_No, estoy sola –_rectificó. Kimiko esperó unos minutos. No respondería de repente. Se paró y buscó un vaso de jugo. La corredera la dejó sedienta. Cuando volvió a tomar asiento, él le contestó. Tenía razón, le pidió que se conectara a Skype. Salió un momento de la pestaña e inició su sesión, dio clic sobre la videollamada hasta obtener señal y contactarse. No podía decir desde dónde la llamaba, la habitación estaba muy oscura. Puso el vaso a un lado.

-Ya era hora de que me contestaras, Kim –espetó, parecía que sí le afectó su impuntualidad- me estabas preocupando, creí que habías olvidado que tengo tu declaración de amor. ¿Qué hacías para que se te imposibilitara acercarte a tu laptop?

-Nada, no se me olvidó, simplemente llegué tarde ¿sí?

-¿A dónde saliste? ¿fuiste con alguien?

-No... fui por unas cosas... a la tintorería, ¿por qué piensas que salí con alguien?

-Quizás alguien te distrajo en el camino, la tintorería de la que hablas queda al final de la avenida, no te debe llevar mucho tiempo. Noto que conociste a mi mensajero y cumplió con darte la laptop, ¿te gusta mi regalo?... Me aseguré de escoger una de bonito diseño y con lo último en tecnología, observa que su internet es de banda ancha, no compro nada pirata, me gustaría que la utilizaras no solo para comunicarte conmigo si no para cualquier uso.

-Sí, es preciosa, gracias –admitió, sin necesidad de mentir. Raimundo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a la suya.

-Me alegro, como sé que nunca has tenido una computadora personal, me esmeré –Kimiko entrejuntó las cejas, ¿cómo rayos sabía que no tenía computadora personal?- cambiemos de tema: ¿cómo más o menos a qué horas del día puedo comunicarme contigo sin que Tomoko esté por ahí? Tengo que ver que tu horario coincida con el mío, generalmente si no estoy en la universidad, estoy en la empresa, trabajando. Tengo un tiempo libre algo limitado.

-Puede ser a esta misma hora, Tomoko no llega sino hasta después de las nueve u ocho de la noche.

-Perfecto, cómo te habrás dado cuenta, te dejé todas mis vías de comunicación abiertas para ti. Si no me consigues por un lado, tal vez en el otro, los mensajes de texto y correos llegan a mi teléfono casi que instantáneamente que me los envías. Vamos a discutir unos términos, luego entraremos en detalles –él se inclinó sobre la computadora y comenzó a teclear.

-Oye, no sé qué pretendes ni cuánto durará esto, pero... si me pides hacer algo ilegal, yo...

-Shhhhhh.

-¡¿Cómo que shhhhhh?! ¡A mí nadie me trata de shhhhhh! ¡¿por qué me tienes que mandar a callar si tú no eres nadie?!

-Tal vez porque previamente nunca tuviste un _amo_, pero ahora sí. No te he dado permiso de qué hables porque no he terminado todavía, podrás hacer preguntas luego. Estoy enviándote a tu correo una lista –Kimiko iba a preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua-, esta lista contiene toda clase de alimentos desde ensaladas hasta postres y también bebidas, que se venden a precios asequibles en cualquier supermercado o abasto. ¿Qué harás con ella? Seguirás al pie de lo que está escrito allí, es decir, no comerás ni beberás nada que no sea lo que establece mi lista. No te preocupes, no estoy pidiendo que comas comida chatarra, tan solo te impuse como una... dieta saludable, sumamente estricta y balanceada, consulté con un nutricionista y es prácticamente lo mismo que desayuno, almuerzo y ceno yo. Ya te lo envié, por cierto, en la lista no menciona, pero debes tomar en cuenta a estas palabras que después de cada una de las tres típicas comidas no comas ni bebas nada a no ser que sea frutas y vegetales y agua. Has hecho un acuerdo conmigo y si no quieres que esta carta sea puesta en la oficina del decano o Chase, comerás y beberás todo lo que aparece en la lista, ¿alguna pregunta, un comentario o duda?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿voy a centrar mi alimentación en una lista estúpida escrita por ti?!

-Patrocinada por mi nutricionista y sí.

-¡Eso es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida! –ladró- ¡¿por qué tengo qué hacerlo?! ¡¿con qué objeto?! ¡¿es que me ves cara de tonta?!

-No, pienso que tienes un rostro muy hermoso, muy femenino y delicado, me imagino que tu cutis no ha sido víctima de los prejuicios del maquillaje barato y esas cosas, se mantiene suave. Te dije que entraríamos en detalles luego, lo sabrás otro día, tranquila. No te exaltes, lo que verás es comida casi que vegetariana, aunque también tiene igual de importancia las proteínas, las grasas y los dulces... Los seguirás igual de consumiendo, pero más regulado y en menor cantidad, si antes comía diez barras de chocolate a la semana, tendrá que ser una o si te comiste cuatro en una semana, no comerás nada de chocolate en las siguientes. Debe existir un equilibrio en las proporciones, no veo nada de malo ni dañino si únicamente me estoy asegurando que tengas una vida saludable o si no yo estaría muerto. Recuerda que te dije que esa lista es literalmente mi pan de cada día. Segundo, abriré una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre en el banco nacional, no sé si abriste una en ese o en otra o no lo has hecho, voy a enviarte mensualmente un presupuesto fijo de dinero decente.

-¡¿Dinero?! ¡¿y qué se supone que haré con él?! ¡¿acaso me consideras una puta?!

-No, cálmate, Kimi –se rió- te dije que no hablaras sin que te diera el derecho a la palabra. Es lo común en una civilización. Ese dinero lo vas a emplear para ti, ¿en qué específico? En comprar ropas, accesorios, calzado, sesiones en SPA, peluquería, manicura. Esas cosas que son esenciales para una mujer con el fin de conservarse hermosa y elegante, aunque tú no necesitas mucha ayuda, quiero que te embellezcas para mí. Trata de no utilizar dos veces seguidas una misma ropa, impresióname cada día más con los conjuntos y cosas que hagas, eso sí, quiero ver a una mujer bella... No a un payaso de carnaval o a un árbol de navidad, el presupuesto que te doy no alcanza para pagar una cirugía estética. Te aviso de antemano.

-No me gusta la cirugía estética.

-Qué bueno. No hay problemas con esa parte, el fin es que trates de verte deseable para mí. Cuando abra tu cuenta, te avisaré por un mensaje. Te daré tus próximas instrucciones luego, nos vemos.

Raimundo cortó antes que pudiera hacerlo primero o preguntara. Kimiko soltó un bufido, se pasó la mano por la cara. Volvió a meterse en su correo y chequeó la afamada lista. Tal parece que quería convertirla en una vegetariana. En la lista incluía variedad de ensaladas y recomendaba frutas, verduras y legumbres en específico, otros alimentos y de postres... casi nada. Nada de bebidas gaseosas o malteadas a no ser que fueran light, agua y jugos de fruta.

Cero bebidas alcohólicas. Ella rodó los ojos, creía que Raimundo sí bebía. Da lo mismo, la chica detestaba el hedor del alcohol. También mencionaba hacer ejercicio físico todos los días, aunque sea unos minutos en la mañana. Ya no eran los sábados exclusivamente. Para un millonario como él, su cuerpo es su templo. Normalmente los hombres de ahora, están preocupándose por su físico y verse bien. Nada de lo que estaba en la lista parecía matarla, pero la pregunta clave era ¿por qué quería que comiera de una lista y se emperifollara para él? Conectando las ideas, se comportaba fetichista. Inspeccionó las gavetas y la nevera, ahí establecía que quería que comenzara desde ahorita. Hay lo suficiente para la cena y los días que restan del mes, después compraría más. Ese día, Tomoko preparó la cena. Apenas notó que la comida no era lo que "recetaba la lista". Kimiko la detuvo, se excusó diciendo que su amiga Keiko y ella habían iniciado una nueva dieta que incluía mucha comida vegetariana.

Para no desperdiciar lo que hizo, propuso guardarla en envases. Lo comería en raciones en otro día. Tomoko se extrañó al principio, pero aceptó "la nueva dieta". A los dos días, llegó un mensaje a su celular de que la cuenta bancaria estaba lista y podía hacer su primer retiro.

Esa tarde, fue de compras en una boutique, luego de acercarse al banco y comprobarlo por sí misma. Compró unos zapatos de tacón aguja negros, un vestido negro (que había estado codiciando hace tiempo), una camiseta con dibujos, una correa y unos jeans. Lo que sobró de lo que retiró, lo gastó en bisutería. Un collar y un par de zarcillos carísimos. No recibió noticias de Raimundo en los días postreros a la semana. Terminó de dar clases el día martes y dictó que para el martes próximo aplicaría el examen, en la última semana de febrero y ya comenzando marzo. Despidió a los alumnos y les deseó un feliz día. Había visto lo que el profesor Fung pudo evaluar entre enero y febrero, un mapa conceptual y un taller en grupo.

En su mera opinión, pensaba que los chicos estaban a gusto con ella y su clase, a menudo se le acercaban para preguntar o hablar (quejándose de sus otros maestros), el día catorce, ella compartió con ellos la receta de unos cupcakes en forma de corazón por el día del amor y la amistad y unas fotos que tomó de cuando hizo las suyas en casa. Las chicas se interesaron más que los chicos, por supuesto.

-¿Han pensado qué van hacer para el día de San Valentín? Pues yo encontré en internet una receta de cómo hacer unos ponquesitos caseros con un decorado muy bonito, los hice en casa y les tomé una foto. Es muy sencillo. Pienso que sería un buen negocio para quien necesite dinero o simplemente para obsequiar a su pareja.

Chase parecía feliz con su progreso. En comparación con las semanas que llevaba trabajando en Saint Hui, él se le acercó para felicitarla, había preguntado y visto el cuaderno de los alumnos. Todos parecen contentos. Kimiko se conformaba con verlo y saludarlo martes y viernes. Si tan solo pasara algo más, fantaseaba la chica viéndolo alejarse. _Él es tan perfecto_. Arribó el fin de semana, tuvo su siguiente instrucción de Raimundo vía mensaje de texto alrededor de las dos: _Debes de depilarte las piernas. _

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿tú me puedes explicar qué significa eso de: "_debes de depilarte las piernas_"?! –chilló Kimiko horrorizada, cuando le exigió a Raimundo hablar con él. Se excusó diciendo que por el trabajo nada más podía limitarse a Skype, si tanto insistía.

-¿Cuál es la incógnita? Es rasurarse las piernas, ya sabes, una piel bella sin vellos.

-¡Eso lo sé! Lo que no entiendo es ¡¿por qué debo hacerlo?! Dime de una vez si tengo que hacer lo mismo con mis brazos...

-Sí puedes hazlo... –Kimiko rechinó los dientes- todavía no puedo decirte nada. Lo siento, tendrás que esperar, no estás lista, te debo cortar, he dejado para última hora mucho trabajo. Adiós, princesa.

-¡Tú no puedes cortarme! ¡ni te atrevas a...! ¡Raimundo! ¡RAIMUNDO! ¡RAIMUNDO! Ay maldita sea, se atrevió.

Enfurruñó los dedos. Esto no podía estar pasándole. ¿Depilarse el cuerpo? Oh, Jesucristo... Sus experiencias eran nefastas, recordó la ocasión en que su amiga Keiko y ella como plan de celebración de terminar el semestre, fueron con unos amigos a la playa. Quería depilarse y con ayuda de su amiga Keiko lo hizo, pero no pudo soportar el dolor y las consecuencias. Estuvo llorando, arrepintiéndose por un mes. Menos mal que era temporada de vacaciones y pudo resguardarse en las cuatro paredes de su casa hasta que sus piernas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes, se prometió no repetirlo jamás y ahora… Parecería sospechoso si le pedía ayuda a Keiko de algo que escuchó claramente no quería volver a imaginarse y más aún si le pidiera que le recomendara una crema depilatoria. ¿Valdrá la excusa si le dice que quiere embellecerse para Chase? Keiko sabe los riesgos que toma una mujer enamorada con tal de que un hombre se fije en ella, así que no cuestionaría. Keiko casi se desmorona de la risa al oír la propuesta. Faltando un minuto para que Kimiko se marchara, abochornada, pensando que fue un error pedirle su ayuda.

-Ay no, ¿sabes qué? Pienso que fue un error de mí parte haber pedido tu ayuda.

-¡Espera! No te me enfades, Kim...

Con un ademán le ordena acompañarla en el auto. Le recomienda que para evitar dolores tal como la última vez, era mejor hacerse una depilación láser. Se ahorraría la molestia de estar depilándose para evitar que los vellos vuelvan a crecer, sería menos doloroso y más rápido. A pesar de haberle advertido que tal vez saldría un poco cariñoso el precio en comparación de hace 3 años exactamente, Kimiko decidió someterse al tratamiento. Con el resto del dinero que Raimundo había depositado a su cuenta, completó lo que faltaba para pagar la depilación láser. Fue un proceso rápido, sin sufrir la mayor de las complicaciones. Tersa, suave y "desprotegida", pensó ella cuando las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban formando círculos su pierna, en el baño un día después de la depilación. _Cualquier cosa que tenga que pasar, que pase y ya, _ladeó la cabeza Kimiko.

La nueva dieta de Kimiko pasó desapercibida delante de los ojos de Keiko el lunes, quien seguía una rutina alimenticia igual. No le iba tan mal ni se sentía incómoda, la mayoría de los bocadillos los probó antes y los nuevos eran deliciosos, la pregunta era para qué. Ni le sentaba del todo mal, la depilación. Podía lucirse en faldas por encima de las rodillas y con vestidos cortos como hacía de quinceañera. Día martes, Kimiko estaba arrepentida de haber ido a la secundaria con falda cuando justamente la esperada tormenta que pronosticaron los meteorólogos por radio y televisión cayó de pronto. ¡Y sin automóvil! ¡¿cómo regresaría a casa sin mojarse?! La parada del bus estaba frente Saint Hui, pues ni modo, ella tendría que arriesgarse y empaparse. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que esto te suceda, Kimiko?, se decía a sí misma. _Nota mental: Antes de tu cumpleaños, debes tener tu propio coche. _Ese permiso de conducir no estaba de adorno en su cartera. Kimiko suspiró, ya no podía devolverse, tenía un examen pendiente con sus alumnos de segundo, no podía faltar hoy. Se momificaría con mantas calientes, luego de atravesar la tormenta. Se bajó y pagó el pasaje, poniéndose sobre su cabeza su bolso, llegó hasta Saint Hui casi corriendo. Se refugió entre las cuatro paredes del liceo. Al menos cruzó sin mojarse. Unos minutos tarde, la situación era comprensible. Estaba lloviendo. Kimiko subió por las escaleras hasta el salón... completamente vacío.

-¿Qué? ¡¿y los alumnos?! ¡¿dónde está todo el mundo?! ¡¿esto es una broma?!

-_¿Kimiko?_

_-_¡Chase!

-¿Kimiko, qué haces aquí?

-Hoy tengo clases con los alumnos de segundo año, tenía un examen pendiente con ellos.

-¿Un examen? Oh, cómo lo siento, ¿no le llegó el correo? Por motivos del clima, decidimos que no habría clases hoy. Aparentemente hay un derrumbe por el este, según dijeron anoche en la radio, y el puente está trancado como resultado nadie puede salir y muchas avenidas están bloqueadas. Varios colegios vecinos cuyos directores son amigos míos, también han decidido cerrar sus puertas hasta nuevo aviso...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡no me diga eso! Yo pensando que habría clases... vine... –sollozó Kimiko.

-Créame que estoy apenado, estoy segurísimo que le participé el comunicado. Si le sirve de consuelo, algunos profesores hicieron lo mismo. A esta hora ya deberían estar de regreso a su casa.

-¿Y por qué vino entonces?

-Dejé unos papeles ayer por descuido mío. No podía descansar sin traerlos de vuelta, debo chequear algunas cuentas antes de llamar al banco por el pago mensual al colegio. Tuve una corazonada que tal vez a alguien no le llegó o no vio la información, por ello me quedé aquí unos minutos más. Y ya ve, no me equivoqué, dentro de este edificio solo estamos usted y yo –un relámpago interrumpió a Chase. Refulgiendo de blanco el salón. _¿Estaba atrapada en un edificio con el amor de su vida? ¡es increíble! Casi un sueño. _

-Bueno, nos haremos compañía por unos minutos. Al menos, quizá me quede unos minutos más, no tengo un coche propio y cómo va el tiempo, esperaré hasta que disminuya un poco la lluvia.

-No lo creo, esta tormenta no me parece normal. Si mis instintos no me fallan creo que es un huracán, en ese caso, permítame llevarla hasta su casa en mi coche.

-¡¿Qué?! Por favor, no se moleste por mí, estaré bien.

-No podría darme la vuelta y hacer como si no ha pasado nada, permítame por favor. Podría pescar un resfriado. No es ninguna molestia para mí hacer una buena acción –le sonrió con dulzura.

Kimiko sentía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, queriendo salir de su pecho, cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sus ojos eran cariñosos. _Un sueño... _Le devolvió la sonrisa. Él le pidió unos minutos para regresar a su oficina a recoger sus cosas antes de irse. Ella le siguió de cerca. Mientras terminaba de organizar el papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio. Kimiko se quedó mirando las fotos de los premios que había conseguido el colegio años anteriores. Una de ellas era de Omi, su calva y su apariencia era visible a simple vista, es del año pasado. La chica tuvo que espabilar varias veces cuando reconoció a Chase, de adolescente, en una de ellas con su uniforme de capitán del equipo, sosteniendo la copa dorada del triunfo. La foto estaba algo vieja, pero el marco era bonito. Eso quiere decir que pasó estudiando sus años en este mismo liceo.

-No sabía que estudió en este liceo.

-Así es. No llevo muchos años ejerciendo de director, pero sí como profesor, soy licenciado en educación y desde que uno de mis pensum era el de pasantías, decidí que trabajaría aquí, este liceo lo es todo para mí, en estos muros están muchos de mis recuerdos bonitos –dijo mientras acariciaba la pared-. Pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida como adolescente, fui el mejor en clases y en los deportes, haciendo amigos, jamás tuve inconvenientes. Más que en mi casa, hacía mi vida aquí. El profesor Fung me dio clases a mí, él es un buen profesor.

-Oh, bueno, como dicen por ahí, tu liceo es como tu segunda casa. Apenas me acuerdo, mis primeros años de vida los pasé en Japón hasta que mi padre falleció muy anciano y enfermo –dijo- mí madre murió cuando nací.

-¿Vive sola?

-¡No, vivo con mi hermana mayor Tomoko! Ella es reportera del noticiero de XiaolinTV. A pesar que ya no tenemos padre ni madre, podemos apoyarnos la una de la otra. Es la familia que me queda y la aprecio mucho.

-Qué coincidencia, también vivo con mi hermana, Sombra. Es dos años menor que yo, pero somos prácticamente gemelos, nadie puede dudar de nuestro legado sanguíneo. Está listo, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó.

¿Chase tiene una hermana? Suena bien. Seguramente será tan adorable como su hermano.

Por la descripción de él, sería su versión femenina. Se preguntó porqué no tenía una foto de ella o de algún otro familiar sobre su escritorio, aparte de ella, él no mencionó otro nombre. Lo que sí, Chase era amante de los felinos. Mientras iban saliendo de Saint Hui. Vieron un gato adorable blanco de ojos azules, corriendo directo al liceo para guarecerse del huracán. Chase lo atrajo con un juguete. El gato retrocedió dudoso al principio, pero luego de oírse un segundo relámpago. El gato... o más bien la gata, pegó un brinco a los brazos de Chase. Éste se abrazó al felino y lo acarició con ternura. Kimiko estaba incrédula, se sintió celosa de una roñosa gata que apenas había visto (Chase se cercioró de su sexo, levantándola). La gata ronroneaba, consentida. Chase afirmó que recogía a cada gatito abandonado de la calle y se los llevaba a un refugio para gatos apadrinado por él. Esta gata se encariñó con Chase, rápidamente, a lo mejor se quedaría con ella. Lo discutiría con su hermana cuando llegara a casa. Kimiko rechinaba los dientes a la suerte de la estúpida gata. Chase quería muchísimo a los felinos, leones, tigres, panteras, guepardos, leopardos, gatos. Hasta tenía a un pequeño peluche de gato acompañándolo en su auto. Chase admitió ser alérgico a los perros. En el camino a casa, Chase le comentaba de un pequeño gato, parecido a la gata que recogió, que salvó de encaramado a una rama cuando tenía ocho años. Sus padres no le permitieron estar con esa bestia (no le gustaban los animales) así que decidió criarlo con Sombra a hurtadillas en el garaje. Antes de irse a su colegio, le dejaba un tazón de leche a su lado. Se levantaba temprano, por lo que cuando iba a ver a su gato recién adoptado, éste yacía cálidamente dormido en unas sábanas que su hermana acomodó...

-Cada vez que llegaba del colegio, lo primero que hacía era ver cómo estaba mi mascota. Siempre me recibía feliz y maullando. Un vecino de mi misma cuadra, tenía a una gata de la misma raza y decidimos juntarlos. Desgraciadamente, él vendió a las siete crías una vez que nacieron. Todas eran igualitas al padre, blanco de ojos azules... como esta gata. Estuve con mi gato hasta que se murió por edad, ver a esta gatita me recuerda mucho él. Tal vez es un mensaje del destino, ¿usted cree en el destino?

-Podría decirse que sí, señor Chase. Actualmente no tengo mascotas porque el apartamento donde vivo es muy pequeño, pero me gustan mucho los animales –Chase le miró de reojo y le sonrió. Un momento de silencio en que ni él ni ella ni la gata produjeron algún sonido, se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Chase era un hombre muy dulce. El instante perfecto. Cuando suena el celular. Kimiko rompe el contacto visual y se excusa, saca el celular del bolso.

-¿Aló? –suspiró enamorada.

-_Princesa, soy Raimundo. Tenemos que hablar –_susurró una voz masculina. Kimiko volvió a pisar la realidad, despertando de su dulce sueño. _Maldición, ¿tenía que ser justo ahora?_ La chica le sonrió a Chase, simuló que todo marchaba bien y desvió la mirada.

-¡Hola hermanita, no te reconocía la voz!

-_¿Hermanita? Yo no soy tu hermana._

_-_¿Sucede algo, señorita Kimiko?

-Nada, es Tomoko –se apartó del teléfono, dirigiéndose a Chase momentáneamente-. Ahora no estoy en casa, me dirijo para allá, ¿no puede esperar lo que tienes que decirme?

-_¿Por qué actúas tan raro? ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿estás con alguien? ¿es eso?... ¡¿estás con el vagabundo de Chase Young?!_

-No, ¿cómo crees?... –se echó a reír forzosamente Kimiko. Chase entrejuntó las cejas- sí, sí estoy completamente segura que no dejaste tu informe, revisa bien, quizá está traspapelado o lo dejaste en XiaolinTV. Sé que siempre pones tus cosas sobre el mesón de la sala, al salir no vi nada así que debes de tenerlo tú.

-_No me tomes por tonto, Kimiko. No puedes ocultarme nada. Tienes suerte que me restan segundos de batería en el celular, no puedo desperdiciarlos, escúchame atentamente que no pienso repetir: ha llegado la hora, mañana tendremos nuestro primer encuentro, para pagar mi silencio me debes compensar con tu cuerpo..._

_-_¿Qué? –balbuceó la chica. La sonrisa fingida que mostró al momento, se desvaneció.

-_Cómo oíste, mi angelito, te necesito conmigo. No puedo seguir esperándote ni un minuto más, te deseo, quiero tener sexo contigo._

-¡¿Co-cómo?! ¡¿qué es lo que has dicho?! –farfulló entrecortada.

-¿Kimiko, está todo bien? Te oyes nerviosa –preguntó Chase.

-¡Perfecto, no te preocupes...! Todo está bien –Kimiko jadeó-. No pu-puedo, Tomoko, yo... ¡no me puedes hacer esto, maldita sea! –su voz se ahogó en la última palabra. Chase volteó hacia Kimiko. No podía dejar que Chase se enterara de la existencia de Raimundo (ya le era suficiente con que éste conociera frente a frente al primero, oh Dios, sería una pesadilla). Debía limitarse a fingir delante de él, a encerrarse sin que nadie supiera de sus problemas.

-_¡Sí puedo! ¡¿lo olvidas?! Tengo en mi poder una carta que estropearía tu récord de niñita buena. Tengo razón, Chase está ahí, ¿por qué no me lo pasas para que se lo diga?_

_-_No evadas el tema –masculló entre dientes.

-_Te deseo Kimiko, desde el primer momento que te vi he querido tenerte. Quiero que seas mía, está decidido, ya sé a qué hora y en qué lugar tendremos nuestro encuentro. Te daré la dirección por correo más tarde, no será en mi mansión ni en la tuya obviamente, sino un lugarcito privado. _

_-_En serio, no puedo hablar contigo, ¿podría ser más tarde? Por favor –musitó. Tapándose el rostro.

-_Se me está agotando la batería y puesto que me lo pides amablemente, está bien, a nuestra hora de siempre, te vuelvo a llamar. Pero a cambio exijo una explicación de esto..._

_-_Prometido, prometido, pero por favor... –sollozó. Raimundo vaciló. Escuchó el sonido de su respiración y la llamada se cortó. Kimiko se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no podía dejar que Chase la viera llorar. Miró hacia el vidrio y se contuvo de soltar una maldición. El día perfecto con el hombre de sus sueños fue saboteado por un individuo que tiene consigo una carta que ella misma escribió. Sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto... Su corazón estaba destrozado de los nervios, su rostro se descremó. ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora? ¡si en todas las relaciones anteriores que ha tenido jamás había pasado de un beso! Y debía entregarle su "tesorito" a un hombre que no amaba si no temía. No quería estar con él. No obstante, si no lo hacía, su secreto sería revelado. Chase tocó su mano. Sacándola de su trance.

-Kimiko, ¿se siente bien? Se ve pálida, ¿le dijo su hermana algo que le angustiara?

-Pues sí, sonaba desesperada, no le entendí bien, si creo lo que yo pienso que es... creo que más que angustiarse, es para morirse.

-No está sola, estoy con usted y sea lo que sea, puede contar con mi apoyo –aseguró. Sonrió muy débilmente y volvió a ladear la cabeza. Chase... si supieras que todo es por ti, pensó la chica. No, no podría decirle. Jamás en la vida Chase sabría de Raimundo, ni él conocería a Chase, mientras siga viva. Esos dos nunca deberán cruzarse.

* * *

**A/N: No solo Kimiko está muriendo de la angustia, si no que ustedes también los estoy matando del suspense. No pasó nada tampoco en este capítulo. Había adelantado algo de este material, empero, no lo terminé sino hasta ahora. Esta semana es el final de un período, para el comienzo de otro, mis tareas no acaban (tengo una pendiente, pero es para después de semana santa, me da mucha lala hacer algo en semana santa, ¿a qué bestia se le ocurre eso? A mis profesores, eh...). Tengo pensado lo que voy a hacer en el capítulo que viene, y se me han ocurrido algunas ideas buenas, pero espero que no se me descarrile el fic. Tendría que ver qué tal queda y si es buena la dejo. Estoy escribiendo el capítulo que viene con el dedo chueco... ¿os he contado que tengo el dedo chueco por culpa de unos carajos que se metieron conmigo?**

**-¡Sííííííííííííííí!**

**Está bien, no me peguen. Menos mal que la profesora se puso de mi lado. ¿A alguien le cabe en la cabeza la idea de cuatro personas contra una solita? Uno tratando de pellizcarme con esos aparatos que tienen corriente y duele, otro diciendo tonterías y acusándome de chismosa, otra llamándome lesbiana y loca, empujándome y, otro dándosela del hombre más sabroso cuando es un fumador de lo más horrible... **

**Fumadores y alcohólicos, tan jóvenes (no tanto lo de bisexual porque cada quien es libre de su tendencia), Jesucristo bendito ampárame, así es como el futuro de este país se viene abajo... Tal parece que yo soy la única persona que está cuerda, la única sana a pesar de mis achaques de ira y mis defectos como persona, soy yo. No fumo, ni me drogo, ni bebo alcohol y me respeto como mujer, tengo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y aunque a veces me derrumbo por obstáculos de la vida, sigo adelante, mi espíritu es fuerte por muy llorona que sea... Si hay algo que he aprendido es que hay que defenderse hasta con navajazos (en sentido figurado) y no me arrepentí en ningún momento lo que le pasó a este dedo medio (suerte que sucedió en el dedo de la mano con la que no escribo), bien se merecía ese golpe... Iba por un segundo luego que agarrara y me lanzara mi estuche así sin más cuando intervino la profesora. ¡¿Les dije que fabriqué un juego de Duelo Xiaolin?!**

**-¡Sííííííííííííí!**

**Es un jueguito de mesa que consiste en una trivia con temas de lo que yo estoy viendo, me quedó bellísimo. La caja, el tablero (de un lado hice el templo y en el otro la cueva de Chase), las fichas, las cartas, las instrucciones... La profesora dijo que podía hacerlo de cualquiera y yo quise hacerlo de Duelo Xiaolin, me llevó cuatro días, pero valieron la pena porque lo hice con mucho corazón para ser una amateur... Y le gustó tanto mi trabajo a la profesora porque de verdad que me quedó espectacular, los trasnochos que me agarré mientras hacía el trabajo fueron recompensados porque además de eso, también tenía que hacer un signo, un póster... Que tuviera mi sello personal y lo hice igualmente de Duelo Xiaolin para promocionar mi página web (que agradó a la profesora), en conclusión, gracias a Duelo Xiaolin, pasé con 20 puntos (10 sobre 10, A+, como quieran llamarle a la nota perfecta) la materia... Una razón más para amar a Duelo Xiaolin. **

**-¡BRAVO! **

**Y bueno, este ciudadano (si es que se le puede llamar ciudadano) le dice a Kimiko, que lo único que quería era tener sexo... Hombres como él, provocan matarlos, de verdad que sí, soy feminista y no lo niego (entre mujeres nos apoyamos, ¿no, Kim?). Muy pocas veces estoy del lado de los hombres porque admito que existen también mujeres desgraciadas como la que me agredió (sí, estoy picada) en el caso que de que sean víctimas. No sé de dónde sale la historia de amor que promete el fic porque hasta ahora lo que tenemos es a una pobre Kimiko, a un príncipe Chase (so sweet! ;D Ama a los gatos y es todo un caballero) y a un hijo de ***** llamado Raimundo. No sé cómo llegaremos a un triángulo amoroso de eso. Ah por cierto, me di cuenta que en este fic a lo largo Tomoko se convertirá en un personaje muy activo, ¡mosca con ella! Y además ¿se preguntan si la tal Sombra (que nadie sabe quién es) aparecerá? Pues pienso que sí. Al principio en este fic, tenía muy claro que roles ocuparían Kimiko, Raimundo y Chase (por ser protagonistas principales fue fácil). Y el resto de los personajes serían como relleno, de soporte, pero para darle protagonismo a los otros, me puse a pensar. Y Tomoko se convirtió en un personaje importante, Sombra también lo es y Jack... Me temí que Jack no aparecería en este fic porque no hay muchos personajes aquí, sin embargo, creo que encontré algo muy bueno para él. Clay, pobrecito, haciéndola de mayordomo. Él me ayudará mucho con Raimundo, pero tanto Clay como Omi, Keiko, el maestro, Ping Pong, sí se quedan como personajes secundarios a pesar de todo. Los alimentos, la depilación, el dinero (¿qué cosas, no?)... Para este resultado. Oh Dios mío, Kimiko, Kimiko, pobre Kimiko, ¿qué pasará en el capítulo que viene? Ni idea, ver para creer. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: Fantasías íntimas! ¡Ciao, Latinoamérica, cuídense! **


	4. Fantasías íntimas

**A/N: "El hombre propone y la mujer dispone", señores. Así dice el conocido refrán. Malvaviscos asados, están advertidos desde el primer capítulo sobre este fic****(mayores de 16 años o al menos que tenga la madurez suficiente para leer un contenido subidito de tono)... No me vengan con reclamos después...**

* * *

_**Hurricane**_

**-IV capítulo: Fantasías íntimas-**

El celular repicaba y repicaba por quinta vez. Un ulular sordo se oía, se suspendía en el aire y volvía a sonar. Sonó la contestadora en inglés. Kimiko soltó un chirrido, cortó la llamada. Raimundo no contestaba su teléfono. No sabía qué hacer. Le había mandado mensajes y no tenía señales de él desde que estuvo en el automóvil con Chase. Nunca había pasado por un momento más incómodo que ese. Sólo deseaba que la tierra la tragara. Ya había triturado y picado papel para vaciar su mente. Solamente caminaba de un lado a otro, abrazada a sus problemas. En su cabeza retumbaba el eco de las palabras de Raimundo. Mientras supiera de la dichosa carta de amor, sería su fin. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿denunciarlo?! Raimundo no es un hombre cualquiera, es rico y cuenta con el respaldo de miles de abogados que podrían sacarlo rápidamente por la influencia que tiene su familia en el mercado nacional y además, no sabía que tan lejos sería capaz si se vengaría. _Maldita carta, ¡¿por qué no se perdió hasta Argentina?!, _se lamentó ella. ¿Decirle a alguien? Haría el trabajo por él. Nada, sólo someterse a su voluntad. El celular sonó. Kimiko extendió el brazo y atendió el celular:

-¿Sí? ¿Raimundo, eres tú?

-_Kimiko..._

-Raimundo, por favor, escúchame. No me pidas eso, cualquier cosa, pero no eso... –a estas alturas, la idea de ser espía de un narco sonaba menos pavorosa.

-_No, creí que fui claro cuando te dije que te pedía una cosa y eso es lo que quiero. Nada más tienes que hacer eso y no habrá problemas, haré todo lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo, no tienes de qué preocuparte es como un... acuerdo verbal, pero como todo acuerdo, éste tiene sus reglones específicos. Pero es preferible que lo discutamos en persona, ya sé, en nuestro primer encuentro. Tengo pensado algunos juegos muy divertidos para ambos..._

_-_¡Raimundo, soy virgen! –chilló Kimiko desesperada. Raimundo se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando oyó esas palabras, atónito, mientras procesaba la información-. Sí como escuchaste, en noviazgos anteriores, no mantuve relaciones con ninguno de mis novios. No pasó más de un beso.

-_Mierda, esto no me había pasado antes –_masculló entre dientes-. _Debí haberlo supuesto –_elevó el tono de voz, una vocecita dentro de la mente de Kimiko se preguntaba que querría decir con que eso no le sucedió antes-_ vaya, parece que no podemos jugar si estamos en esa condición, no me convienes así... Tampoco soy tan cruel. Estoy ensimismado –_su voz tenía un tono de desilusión y al mismo tiempo, fascinado con escuchar eso- _entonces significa que voy a ser el primero que haga esto por los dos, necesito serlo, tendré la satisfacción de ser el primer hombre que vea tu belleza. Tendré que cambiar mis planes completamente... En nuestro primer encuentro, tomaré tu virginidad con mucho tacto y dulzura, como es tu primera vez... Nuestra primera vez, quiero hacerla algo especial, nadie olvida su primera vez y quiero que no la olvides. No cambiará ni la hora ni la dirección, seguirá siendo la misma, mañana sin falta o abriré la boca. Te pasaré por correo cómo llegar al lugar. Pero en vista de este clima, no quiero que te me resfríes ni llegues mojada para nuestro primer encuentro. Le diré a Clay que te lleve conmigo, no tendrás excusa para escaparte ni para decirme que la dirección no te llegó o algo por el estilo, de todos modos pienso enviártela. Espero que no olvides lo que acordamos la última vez sobre la ropa..._

_-_No lo haré... Raimundo yo... Si hago esto, si me entrego a ti, ¿me dejarás en paz y podré vivir tranquilamente? ¿olvidarás a Chase, la carta, de mí, de lo que ocurrirá?

-_Tienes mi palabra, mi angelito, si ese es tu deseo –_leprometió con voz dulce-_. Sabes que cualquier cosa que me pidas será cómo desees. _

_-_Raimundo, si hay algo que no me gusta es ser mantenida. Yo soy una mujer independiente, si antes estaba bien sin ti, podré estarlo ahora y después de que esta horrible pesadilla acabe –afirmó- lo único bueno que podrías hacer por mí es que hables de mis sentimientos. Ya me pedirás que ande con un bozal, que camine en cuatro patas y al lado de mi puerta, pondrás un plato con galletitas para perro.

_-La comparación que haces es repugnante, por favor nena, jamás te vería como si fuese un perro. Estoy consciente que eres una mujer tenaz y fuerte, no quiero cambiar eso, tan solo quiero ser amable. Me debo ir, el receso terminó, te espero mañana puntualmente. Estaré contando los minutos para nuestro encuentro sexual. ¡Oh, una cosa más, nena! Protégete, no pienso hacerme cargo de limpiar vómitos y mierdas de un crío... _

Raimundo cortó la llamada. Kimiko bajó el celular de su oído. Con mirada ausente, caviló. Mañana... no llegaría virgen al matrimonio como había trazado al inicio de su plan de vida. Primero los estudios, conseguiría un trabajo y un apartamento propio, establecería su vida y pensaría en casarse con el amor de su vida, luego formaría una familia con él, criaría a sus hijos, los vería crecer y los dejaría ir después de que hayan llegado a la mayoría de edad. El resto sería envejecer al lado del hombre que su corazón eligió, feliz. Hace unas semanas él se cruzó en su vida y mañana mismo, se acostaría con Raimundo. No debería sorprenderse, lo más lógico que querría en un principio era eso, hasta ella misma lo había sospechado. Oh Dios, si tan solo existiese la forma de saltarse un día. De brincar hasta el jueves, de evitar el porvenir... Si fuera fácil, no dudaría en hacerlo costara lo que costara. No quería estar con Raimundo. No lo amaba. No quería que su primera vez fuera así. Marcada por un hombre al que aborrecía. Mierda, Raimundo, maldita sanguijuela, escoria de la vida, bicho rastrero, casi que podría atreverme a compararlo con un sucio violador, nada más porque es rico se cree el amo del universo, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón... Él se equivoca en eso último, él tal vez mañana podrá poseer mi cuerpo y tomar mi virginidad, pierde su tiempo si cree que va a cambiar algo entre nosotros. Mucho antes de Raimundo, mi corazón pertenecía a Chase y a nadie más, pensó ella. Cómo lo odiaba, su aparición únicamente arruinaba su oportunidad con Chase, de no ser por él... No estaría pasando por este horroroso infierno.

Kimiko estuvo distraída desde aquella llamada. Apenas podía prestar atención a Tomoko en la cena y Keiko por el celular. Como excusa daba que estaba preocupada por la universidad y el colegio a donde iba hacer pasantías con ese clima. Esa noche, no pudo dormir bien. Sus pensamientos y la tormenta no ayudaban mucho. Cerraba los ojos, un relámpago azotaba en contra de su ventana de repente. Volvía a conciliar el sueño, aparecía Raimundo por detrás cuando se veía frente el espejo, acariciando sus delgados hombros. Su cuerpo le asqueaba.

Ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para mantenerse despierta, cerrando la ventana, pararse a escuchar música, repasar el último capítulo de su novela, escuchar música, abrir el closet en busca de un suéter. Esa noche hacía frío casualmente. Chase tenía razón. No era una lluvia ordinaria, si no un huracán que se extendía por CosmosXiaolin a una velocidad peligrosa.

Como consecuencia, Kimiko se quedaba dormida. En la mañana siguiente que desayunaba un cereal integral, hundía su cara en el tazón con leche, rindiéndose. Cuando se asfixiaba o su hermana sacudía su hombro, despertaba y levantaba la cabeza, aterrada. A pesar de que Tomoko le preguntó si Kimiko se sentía bien de salud. Kimiko recogió sus cosas y se fue a la universidad corriendo. Aún cuando el semáforo indicaba rojo, tenía tanta prisa que cruzó sin importarle. Un coche se detuvo a un segundo de arrollarla. Kimiko se volteó.

-¡Oiga, tenga más cuidado, idiota! –Kimiko pateó el parachoques del automóvil, enojada y fue corriendo a la universidad.

Tan trastornada estaba, que dejó olvidado en casa su portaminas. ¿Cómo escribiría? Tuvo que pedirle prestado uno a Keiko. Aún cuando era algo despistada, fue demasiado obvio hasta para ella que Kimiko estaba intranquila.

-No te preocupes, Kei, no tuve una buena noche. Es eso.

-¿Sabes qué es bueno para eso? Normalmente daría una caminata para reflexionar, pero en tu caso... Creo que una siesta será suficiente.

-Sí... quizá... –suspiró Kimiko antes de entrar a clases, profiriendo un largo bostezo.

Clay cargaba con un juego de té chino sobre una bandeja, salió de la cocina directamente y se encaminó al salón principal de la mansión de los Pedrosa. Ni el señor ni la señora están en casa. Él en el trabajo. Ella preside su fundación. Mucho menos las hijas que seguían en el colegio. Como tercer sirviente cercano a la familia, su deber principal era el de ocuparse del futuro dirigente de la corporación. Empujó la puerta y se excusó. El amo estaba sentado sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo, admirando las páginas de un libro frente el calor de una chimenea, una mano apoyada en su mentó, la otra sosteniendo el libro con pereza y con los pies tendidos. Clay dejó la bandeja en una mesilla de té. Se preparó para servírselo al gusto del amo. Pero éste lo detuvo.

-Déjalo Clay, puedo encargarme yo. No soy un inválido, además terminé de leer, me debes otro libro. ¿Hoy es mi encuentro con Kimiko Tohomiko, no? –Clay asintió con la cabeza-. Estoy algo emocionado, es una lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí... ese maldito de Young se me adelantó, a partir de ahora es mi máxima preocupación, Kimiko no quiso decírmelo, pero sé que estaba con él. Clay, quiero que vigiles sus pasos, lo que haga, lo que no haga, todo, quiero saberlo. Un informe completo de con quién está al final de cada día, si ves a ese Chase, quiero que me lo notifiques sin importarme cómo lo hagas. Debo estar al corriente por dónde se mete mi princesa. No es que pierda las esperanzas de que algún día, Kimiko y yo seamos algo, que su corazón me pertenezca, pero no puedo si tengo al estorbo de Young rodando por ahí.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿quiere que la acose?! Mi señor, yo no...

-No lo tomes tan personal, Clay. No le haremos nada malo, únicamente quiero mantenerla vigilada, espero que no te atrevas a levantar tu puño contra tu amo, ¿olvidaste quién tiene más poder entre tú y yo? ¡¿olvidaste ya a tu querida hermana?! –Clay enmudeció y bajó la cabeza, sumiso.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor. Pero... sáqueme de una deuda, en el caso que la señorita Tohomiko esté con Chase Young, ¿qué es lo que hará? ¡¿sería capaz de mandar a matarlo?!

-No saques conclusiones rápidas, Clay. No soy un asesino ni nada que se le parezca, pero… a veces todos necesitamos de un buen escarmiento, uno nunca sabe cuando un inesperado accidente podría pasarle. No pienso compartir a Kimiko con ningún otro hombre, ella será mía, sólo mía. Se aproxima la hora, ve a buscarla en mi automóvil de siempre, llega unos minutos antes para sorprenderla. Yo iré por mi propia cuenta.

-¿Seguro, mi señor? ¡No piense que esté dudando de usted es que...!

-Calla, mi buen Clay, calla. Estoy de buen humor particularmente el día de hoy, aún no se me ha olvidado cómo manejar un coche –soltó una risita cínica e hizo un ademán para que se largara. Clay apretó la mandíbula, asintió y se fue en busca del auto. Raimundo se quedó sentado, bebiendo, con mirada ausente y una sonrisa curvando su rostro.

De paso hacia su casa, Kimiko estaba frente una farmacia. Vio a una pareja salir de ahí. No había mucha gente a causa de la gente que inmovilizó el huracán, su momento perfecto para entrar y pedir una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas. Se mordió el labio, armándose de valor y entró. Realizó su pedido y pagó a la caja con efectivo. Salió respirando profundamente, como si hubiera superado un reto y a zancadas fue a casa. El huracán cada vez estaba peor, su impermeable y su paraguas no aguantarían tanto. Justamente que cruzó la puerta, se oyó el estrépito de un trueno. Kimiko subió las escaleras, colocó el paraguas en un lugar donde se secara, puso el impermeable junto a la ropa sucia. Fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa. _Algo sensual y fresco. No sería difícil._ Kimiko revisó su closet y eligió un bonito conjunto. Según Keiko, Kimiko tenía una excelente noción de la moda. Almorzó comida ligera y se sentó en el sofá a leer las indicaciones y contraindicaciones de la caja de anticonceptivos.

_Quién se imaginaba qué tendría entre sus manos la dichosa cajita antes de lo esperado. _La abrió y miró las pastillas, sacó una. Vaciló. Miró de reojo el reloj... _Falta una hora, ¿tanto me tardé en llegar a la casa y vestirme? Él la fijó a la cinco de la tarde en un hotel que nunca antes había escuchado._ _Si soy rápida, podría no asistir, ¿pero qué excusa voy a dar? Raimundo es audaz, no puedo tratarlo como si fuera un niño, en todo caso si resulta podría zafarme de esta. Seguramente planeará un segundo encuentro, no puedo irme del país para huir solamente por culpa de ese hombre, ¿qué le diré a mi hermana? ¿con qué cara voy a ver a Keiko? ¿qué pasará con Chase? Hasta ahora, mi promedio es excelente en la uni, me está yendo de maravilla para tumbarlo tan estúpidamente. Piensa, Kimiko, piensa. _Alguien toca la puerta. Kimiko se voltea, sin saber qué hacer con la pastilla, ¿tomársela o no? Qué más da, leyó en una revista que no le haría daño y se la tragó de una buena vez. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. ¡Maldita sea, es el arrastrado de Raimundo! Muy posiblemente el coño de su madre lo mandó antes de la hora para que no faltara a su cita, como hacía dicho, él era muy audaz...

-¡Clay! ¿qué haces aquí? Todavía no es la hora –replicó soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Lo sé, señorita Tohomiko, desconozco si mi señor le avisó que yo iba a venir, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de llevármela conmigo hasta su encuentro con el Sr. Pedrosa. Me dijo que apenas la viera, me siguiera, nada de hurtadillas ni jugarretas... Por favor, colabore y venga, no me gustaría usar la fuerza contra una mujer –advirtió con voz severa.

Clay no quitó sus ojos en ella y esperó a que cerrara la puerta. Clay era de una complexión fornida y alta, típica imagen de un guardaespaldas de un niño rico caprichoso. Más que su amo, Raimundo era delgado, pero de músculos tonificados y ancho de hombros y espalda. Sabía algunas técnicas de autodefensa, ¿usarlas en contra de él? Tal vez ella terminaría más lastimada. Clay la llevó en el hermoso coche plateado en el que transportó a Raimundo y a ella la otra vez al hotel. Los caminos estaban inundados. El corazón de Kimiko se aceleraba más a cada minuto. El parabrisas se movía de un lado a otro, en un intento de limpiar el vidrio empañado. Hacía demasiado frío que ni necesitó encenderse el aire acondicionado. A pesar de que Clay puso la radio para distraerse, Kimiko se había abstraído por completo del mundo en que vivía. Mordiéndose el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Su celular irrumpió el silencio. Kimiko se disculpó. _Keiko,_ arrugó el ceño y puso el celular en modo vibrador. Tal vez a dónde se dirigían era uno de esos hoteles especiales para _eso. _Clay no sabía cómo responderle. Solo ha ido hasta allá varias veces por indicaciones de su señor, jamás entrado. Allí Clay, le dijo en qué piso y cuál cuarto estaría esperando el señor, pero ya ella sabía. El lugar tenía un ambiente refinado, digno de la clase social a la que pertenecía. Nadie podría sospecharlo. Clay permaneció en donde estaba, asegurándose que Kimiko entraría. En ese hotel, incluía como un club privado. No se podía quitarle la clase distinguida. Fuera de eso, al fondo estaba el ascensor donde la llevaría al quinto piso. Kimiko miró por encima del hombro. Clay salió del coche, estaba parado en la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados. Diablos, marcó el piso cinco y esperó hasta que se abrieran las puertas para entrar...

La habitación no era nada cómo había esperado. Velas aromáticas, encendidas. No llevaba mucho tiempo. Una cama matrimonial con sábanas arrugadas de seda color nácar. El cuarto a oscuras. Las cortinas cerradas, de un carmín intenso, que ocultaban una vista seguramente increíble. Un cuarto hacia la pared de contraste. Muy pocos retratos. El suelo cubierto de una alfombra suave. Kimiko se iba dando la vuelta de regreso cuando una mano, le cerró la puerta.

-Llegaste por fin, nena, con unos minutos de ventaja. ¿No te contenías de estar conmigo?

-Tu esbirro fue quien me trajo hasta aquí. Quiero... terminar de una buena vez –retrocedió.

-Paciencia, no me has dicho si te gustó la decoración. Preparé el lugar para nosotros, ya me confesaste que esta es tu primera vez… déjame confesarte algo yo –Raimundo se acercó tanto que sus cuerpos estaban presionados con tanta fuerza que uno podía oír los acelerados latidos de corazón del otro. Raimundo escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Kimiko contra su pecho, podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cómo su respiración se derramaba en su cuello; él sostuvo su cara de ambos lados y ella, en acto reflejo, colocó sus manos en su pecho creando una barrera instantáneamente, él sonrió con picardía mientras sentía como estas sensaciones de placer gritaban a través de su cuerpo y su mente- ¡esta es mi primera vez también!... _contigo... _–bajó la cabeza rápidamente y apretó sus labios contra los de ella con confianza. No había tiempo para ser dulce, seductor o lento; desde la primera vez que la vio, decidió que ella se convertiría en su nueva sumisa, pero ahora que la tenía al frente, se hallaba totalmente consumido por ella y su boca de fresa. Kimiko apartó el rostro.

-¡Raimundo!...

-¿Pero qué te pasa, nena? Ni siquiera hemos comenzado y ya te pones a farfullar. Tranquila, sería incapaz de hacerte daño –recogió un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja y le sonrió- te di mi palabra que sería sutil y dulce, y eso haré. Pero debo de advertirte una cosa en primera instancia, la primera clausula de nuestro acuerdo: Yo no hago el amor, entre nosotros no va a existir más que una relación sexual... tú cumples cada clausula y yo seré todo tuyo, Kim.

Kimiko iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando él aprovechó la abertura de sus labios para volcarla en un beso. Inmovilizándola completamente. Es audible y perceptible el grito de sorpresa de Kimiko cuando sondeó más profundamente su boca. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas y las muele en su contra, moldeándolo sobre su cuerpo, apretándolo y provocando que ella se arqueara. Los labios de Raimundo se trasladaron a su cuello, de allí se curvó a sus delgados hombros y comenzó a chupar. Regresó al punto de partida y mordió ligeramente su cuello, disfrutando de la respuesta de Kimiko que era una mezcla de gemido y un grito ahogado. Ella nunca se había sentido así anteriormente, gimió de nuevo cuando sintió chupar con urgencia su cuello mientras sus manos volvían a moverse.

-_Te voy a enseñar, nena -_apenas alcanzó a susurrar. Raimundo metió su mano izquierda en su blusa y comenzó a dar masajes a través de ella. Pellizcándole el pezón y el sujetador, haciéndola gritar en voz baja. En el rostro de Raimundo surcó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego dio un paso atrevido y movió su mano izquierda para desabrochar sus jeans.

-_Te deseo, necesito hacer esto por los dos… –_fue todo lo que Raimundo respondió mientras trabajaba la cremallera hacia abajo. Besó lo largo de su cuello, su mano izquierda se metió en los pantalones de Kimiko y la sintió inmediatamente tensa- _relájate _–susurró como que sintió a Kimiko gemir. Gimió reiteradamente cuando sus dedos se aventuraron a tocar un lugar donde nadie había entrado antes. La mano de Raimundo se movió con toda confianza, tocando la carne sensible. Kimiko hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Raimundo, se mordió el labio mientras presionaba firmemente en su punto más sensible y sus caderas dieron un salto involuntariamente. Mientras esto ocurría, la otra mano de Raimundo se redirigía a la espalda de Kimiko y empujó el material de sujetador a un lado para acariciar su piel desnuda.

-Raimundo...

Kimiko se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y luego se encontró sin respiración cuando sus dientes pellizcaron en la piel de la base de su cuello y sus dedos aumentaban el ritmo. Sin el consentimiento de ella, su cuerpo sintió tirando más de ella. La mano en su pantalón se movió, encontrando su camino. Kimiko trató de soltar una maldición entre dientes, pero no pudo. Raimundo sonrió satisfactoriamente en su cuello.

-_Te tengo..._

Su ritmo aumentó. Raimundo cubrió un nuevo grito de Kimiko con sus labios. Ella soltó un pequeño sollozo, clavando las uñas en sus hombros. Raimundo la obligó a bajar el suelo con él. Kimiko tomó unas respiraciones temblorosas. Raimundo besó su frente mientras sacaba las manos de sus ropas y sus brazos la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, la tenía sentada a caballo entre las rodillas y las manos en las caderas. Kimiko estaba temblando por la intensidad de sus acciones y sus palabras.

-_Estoy cautivado, mi angelito... Quiero ser el único que pueda hacer esto por ti, no sé de lo que sería capaz si no sé que soy tu único _–él gimió cuando ella lo miró a sus ojos y sujetó sus manos que se habían adueñado de sus caderas, impidiendo libertad de movimiento- _no me tientes, señorita Tohomiko –_sonrió- _no empieces algo que no puedas terminar_ -antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, él la volcó en el suelo, cubriendo su cuerpo enteramente.

Y asaltó su boca. Haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la cubierta exterior de su ropa debajo de ella, dejándola gozar de la sensación de su camisa blanca de ejecutivo debajo de ella. Continuaron los besos, deteniéndose un momento en que Raimundo se desprendió de su frac negro, se quitó seguidamente su corbata y desabotonó, lentamente, los botones de su camisa blanca. Dejando al descubierto su pecho cuidadosamente esculpido en el gimnasio. Kimiko sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas. Él le sonrió pícaramente, agarró las orillas de la blusa de ella y la sacó por encima de su cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás y la estudió a lujo detalles. Kimiko desvió la mirada, ruborizada de que él la viera así… tan vulnerable. Pero para Raimundo, vulnerable era el adjetivo menos indicado para describirla.

-_Eres hermosa –_le susurró y volvió a besarla, en ese tiempo corto, finalmente desabrochó el sujetador siendo testigo de la belleza de esta chica. Tan pura, tan natural, tan hermosa, que por un momento a Raimundo se le olvidó cómo respirar, cuando su mente volvió a él, solo le dijo-: _bellísima, tus senos son de un tamaño adorable... –_susurró. Luego cerró sus dientes alrededor de su pezón izquierdo, chupando y tirando con los labios y los dientes. Deslizó sus brazos debajo de su espalda. Ella se arqueó en respuesta. Él cambió hacia el otro seno. Kimiko sentía cómo se reagrupaban los nervios en su vientre. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Raimundo se desplazó, besando a su vientre plano. Se echó hacia atrás y acarició tentativamente sus muslos, masajeándolos.

-Raimundo, no puedo... no... Rai...

-_Te quiero comer -_dijo en un susurro inaudible, interrumpiéndola. Llegó hasta el borde de sus pantalones. Kimiko lo detuvo cuando él se trasladó a quitarle de un tirón sus jeans, se sentó y le dio un empujón. Raimundo estaba un poco confundido, pero ella misma comenzó a bajarse sus pantalones cuando él arrebató sus manos y la volvió a tumbar contra el suelo-. _Como siempre llenándome de sorpresas y seduciéndome sin querer hacerlo, pero te tengo que recordar algo muy importante_ -los pantalones y la ropa interior de la chica se habían ido cuando Kimiko estaba aturdida en el suelo- _¡¿usas hilo?! No eres tan inocente como querías hacerme creer, eres una mujer desquiciante…_ –no dijo ni una palabra, permanecía inerte. Pero Raimundo la devolvió al mundo de los vivos cuando su lengua tocó la zona más privada...

-¡RAIMUNDO! –exclamó Kimiko entre incrédula y asustada mientras trataba de controlar su cuerpo, que disfrutaba de las caricias y los besos de Raimundo, resistiéndose. Su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo. Las manos de Raimundo encontraron las caderas de Kimiko y la inmovilizó y sus codos bloqueaban sus rodillas. El cuerpo de Kimiko se sacudió en un segundo clímax violento de placer y éxtasis. Raimundo se separó y terminó de quitarse su camisa, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo.

-_Te necesito, me vuelves loco nena _–él sonrió satisfecho y tornó a besarla, tiró de ella hacia atrás mientras se desprendía de sus pantalones con urgencia y entusiasmo. Entonces rompió con el beso y se apartó, la miró a los ojos y acarició con su pulgar, su mejilla. Él sonrió de un lado, se levantó y se fue... Kimiko se hallaba casi que en un estado de shock. Él entró al cuarto y entrecerró la puerta. Kimiko vaciló y jadeó. ¡¿Hasta qué extremo había llegado?! Qué horror. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!... _Se abrazó a sí misma, su ropa estaba a un metro de su alcance. Ya no tenía nada encima. Estaba a merced de ese hombre.

_-No vayas a pensar que es que tengo una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, porque no la tengo, yo me sé cuidar muy bien así que no me insultes. Esta es la segunda clausula de nuestro acuerdo –_Kimiko soltó un grito de horror cuando él la vendó sorpresivamente, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una venda negra. No podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba su voz- _tú no puedes verme... –_besó su sien- _tienes prohibido claramente hacer contacto visual conmigo. Ven, vamos a la cama –_él la rodeó y la empujó suavemente contra la cama hacia abajo, se quitó los pantalones y sus calzoncillos quedaron abajo, agarró sus rodillas y comenzó a besarla de nuevo a fondo mientras separaba sus piernas con las manos, luego de acariciarlas seductoramente otra vez. El aliento de Kimiko quedó enganchado mientras sus dos cuerpos, totalmente desnudos presionados entre sí por primera vez. Se avecina un tercer clímax.

-Raimundo...

-_Shhhhhh, segundo término: No puedes tocarme, solamente yo puedo tocarte. Aquí yo hago la magia. Y tercer término: No digas nada, arruinas mi momento, Kimiko. Llegamos a mi parte favorita. Esto te dolerá al principio, no quisiera que fuera así, pero así son las cosas; el dolor se irá, te lo prometo _–la respiración de Kimiko se detuvo. No pudo evitar controlar los nervios cuando sintió la punta de él, pulsando la de ella- _lo siento _–murmuró mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de ella, Kimiko se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior ante la nueva sensación, trató de no mostrar o expresar su malestar y el dolor repentino tras entrar por su barrera virgen. Gritó cuando estuvo plenamente en ella. Estaba un poco agradecida que Raimundo no realizó ningún movimiento, salvo besar la lágrima que no se dio cuenta que había derramado. Kimiko se dio cuenta que él se movía tensamente por encima de ella. Todavía había dolor pero no tanto como había esperado.

Raimundo dejó escapar un gemido pequeño cuando empezó a moverse lentamente sus caderas. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer varias partes de su cuerpo. Estaban llegando a un clímax, algo dentro de ella estaba construyéndose y gritó cuando se las arregló para golpear un punto en ella que la lanzó a un reino desconocido de placer y sumisión erótica. Entre dientes, murmuraba su nombre con cada embestida de caderas hasta que dio un último grito y se derrumbó por completo. Él aceleró el paso, gimió, empujando rápidamente un par de veces más al sentir su liberación inminente acercarse más. Exclamó su nombre en voz alta mientras se enterraba profundamente en ella una última vez y luego, sin ver en qué parte, su cuello se unió a su hombro y apretó con fuerza. Él mordió otra vez su cuello, esta vez no era conscientemente como en las anteriores oportunidades, si no algo instintivo. La redención de sí mismo, todavía permanecía enterrado en ella. Kimiko no podía ver ni volvió a oír otra palabra de Raimundo. Sólo podía dejarse llevar por el tacto. Dejar que sus otros sentidos hablaran. Raimundo besó la herida que había marcado en su cuello, y enterró su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estuviste increíble –suspiró, recuperando el aliento- no tenía pensado un orgasmo en este primer encuentro tomando en cuenta que eres virgen... o bueno que _eras _virgen –Kimiko todavía se encontraba tratando de recuperar el aliento, preocupada que todo sucedió muy deprisa- es porque tú y yo estamos conectados. Eso ya lo sabía, somos muy compatibles. Estoy feliz... no, más que eso, esa palabra apenas puede detallar lo que siento. Extasiado se acerca más, estoy más que satisfecho con los resultados de hoy, nena. Me tienes exhausto, no puedo esperar para saber cuándo volveremos a repetirlo...

-¡¿REPETIR?! ¡¿habrá más episodios como este?!

-Shhhhhhhh, no hables sin que te dé el derecho a la palabra, mi angelito de fuego, qué terca eres, Dios. Por supuesto, todo dependería del día de hoy. Ya comprobaste que fue más de lo que me gustó, te quiero para mí solo, Kim, quiero que seas mía. Entiende que era necesario que me hacías falta, mi necesidad de ti, mi necesidad de que seas mía... Quiero ser el centro de tu universo, al menos por un buen tiempo hasta que me aburra o no sé... Ya no puedo negar que eres mía totalmente y que este pensamiento es un consuelo para mí, por estos días sigue con tu vida, ya te daré la siguiente orden para que volvamos a vernos así que deja de reprocharme. Te quiero recordar que no te obligué a venir hasta aquí, no te arrastré con ninguna cadena ni te secuestré, fue un acto voluntario de los dos.

-Lo sé. De todos modos, si fue por elección libre, no justifica que hayas enviado al gorila.

-¿Hablas de Clay? –se echó a reír- quería estar seguro. Además, te conozco, sé que si no lo hubiera enviado habrías inventado cualquier excusa para no asistir, ¿o no, Kim? No me subestimes, podrás correr, pero no esconderte porque hasta los confines en la tierra voy a buscarte y no descansaré hasta encontrarte, ¿no estás feliz que al final sucedió lo que tenía que suceder?

-Tal vez, he roto mi rutina... pero tú tampoco debes de subestimarme –advirtió ella.

-No lo haría nunca –rió, se inclinó-. Te quiero mucho, Kim, gracias por obsequiarme una de las mejores noches de mi vida –lamió desde el mentón hasta sus labios fugazmente.

Raimundo se levantó de la cama y se marchó al cuarto. Kimiko se envolvió con las sábanas, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Escuchó un relámpago tronar la ventana. Durante todo este tiempo, un relámpago tras otro pulsaba en cada esquina del cuarto con una potencia cada vez mayor. El día de hoy, la ciudad se encontraba sumida en el ojo del huracán, al menos este punto. Atrapada en el ojo del huracán de Raimundo. Kimiko todavía sentía los dedos de él, tocándola. A su mente venían los recuerdos subjetivos desde que entró hasta que todo terminó. Sus palabras tiernas. Ya ni podía reconocerse. Oía a Raimundo caminar de un lado a otro. Sin decir nada. Volviéndose a vestir, seguramente. La puerta se cerró con fuerza. La chica levantó la mirada al siguiente trueno.

-¿Raimundo?... ¿Raimundo, estás ahí? ¿Raimundo? –se paró, sin dejar que las sábanas la desprotegieran- _al diablo si me ve sin esto... –_Kimiko se quitó la venda, su ropa seguía en el mismo lugar donde la vio por última vez, buscó por todas partes. ¡Raimundo se había ido del hotel! Y se marchó sin decir nada, dejándola completamente abandonada. El cuarto a donde él entraba y salía era un baño. En el cubo de basura, alguien se deshizo de un condón aparentemente. Kimiko se asomó exasperada por la ventana. Su coche no estaba. Volvió a sonar un trueno.

-_Me tienes exhausto, no puedo esperar para saber cuándo volveremos a repetirlo _–volvía a escuchar la voz de Raimundo en su cabeza-_ por estos días sigue con tu vida, ya te daré la siguiente orden para que volvamos a vernos. Te quiero mucho, Kim, gracias por obsequiarme una de las mejores noches de mi vida y tu virginidad... _–Kimiko cayó al suelo, arrastrándose lentamente. Se tocó abajo. Masajeándose. ¡Es cierto! Debía de sentir un dolor tremendo en sus caderas después... de lo que pasó. Pero no se sentía fuera de lugar, el dolor realmente se había evaporado. Veía su entorno con diferentes ojos.

-Mi virginidad... el dolor... un orgasmo… ¡NO PUEDE SER! –se abrazó a sus piernas y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su celular, en el bolsillo de su pantalón, vibró. Una nueva llamada de Keiko. Entretanto, Raimundo regresaba a su mansión. Comprobó de reojo en su celular la hora. Ya casi van a ser las siete... ¿habría sido necesario decirle que ya podía irse a su casa? Le fue demasiado obvio. Únicamente tendrían un encuentro sexual, no sucedería más nada después. _Ah, Kimiko, _suspiró. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. Por una estúpida carta, ella haría lo que él ordenara. Predecía que mantendría esta relación por un largo, largo tiempo. Oh, oh, había olvidado decirle algo muy importante. Qué más da, se lo diría en otra ocasión. Necesitaba un tiempo para ella sola. Raimundo miró hacia abajo y de la guantera sacó lo que parecía una caja negra. La tanteó y sacudió el polvo. La última vez que la había sacado fue en su última relación en la que se vio obligado a improvisar. Abrió su contenido. Tal y como la dejó. En su interior había... _unas esposas_.

Alejándonos de este frío y duro contexto momentáneamente. En otra parte del mundo, veía las noticias. Era de noche, pero a oposición del lúgubre huracán que se desencadenaba en CosmosXiaolin, éste era sereno. Todas las vías de acceso a esta ciudad estaban bloqueadas por un huracán. Posiblemente el aeropuerto reabriría en la siguiente semana._ Pasando a esta y otras noticias, tendremos más detalles. _Ya había visto suficiente. Una mano apagó la televisión de plasma. Perezosamente estiró sus brazos.

-Lástima. Este huracán atrasará mi viaje a CosmosXiaolin, parece que tendrás que esperar un poco, mi adorada Kimiko Tohomiko –se levantó y caminó hasta una mesilla donde tenía el marco de una foto cuando eran unos niños- me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado, te has convertido en una mujer maravillosa. Eso me consta –acarició la foto cuando la tomó entre sus dedos flácidos y pálidos- ya llegará el día en que volveremos a vernos, solo así cumpliré mi promesa. ¿Se acerca la fecha de tu cumpleaños, cierto? Mmmmm, se me acaba de ocurrir algo bueno –descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número, repicó, pero nadie contestó- ¿correo de voz, eh? Hola Tomoko, soy Jack, quizá no me recuerdas porque fue hace mucho tiempo que intercambiamos palabras –se rió- en aquellos tiempos usaba una ridícula camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros acampanados de nerd que ni en Big Bang Theory se ha visto y mi voz era distinta, tenía unas gafotas que ni ¡qué vergüenza!... Te llamaba por lo siguiente, por motivos de trabajo, me voy a trasladar temporalmente a CosmosXiaolin y de paso quería resucitar los agradables momentos con viejos amigos de la infancia. Por lo que he anotado en el calendario, se acerca el cumpleaños de Kimi-chan y me gustaría planificar un evento íntimo. Pero me temo que no podré hacerlo solo, llámame en cuánto puedas o me pasas un mensajito, como te sea más sencillo para entrar en detalles. Nos hablamos –colgó el teléfono-. Ya falta casi nada, Kim, hasta entonces puedes ir contando los días que queden para tu cumpleaños feliz...

* * *

**A/N: **

**Segmento estelar: "Hola, me llamo Karen...".**

**Karen: Hola Alicia, me llamo Karen y quería decirte que simplemente me paseaba por este fandom/foro de Duelo Xiaolin para recordar una de mis caricaturas favoritas de toda mi infancia y tu fic me llamó mucho la atención porque incluía a dos de mis personajes favoritos. Francamente debo decirte que el lemmon no es mi área de preferencia, pero por Duelo Xiaolin hago excepciones. Tanto el primer capítulo hasta el tercero estuvieron muy bien, sin embargo, cuando llegué hasta este capítulo. No sé ni qué decirte o cómo podría explicar para que entiendas mis sentimientos al leer la escena lemmon a la que tanto nos habías advertido desde un inicio (¡y qué habrán más aún!). ¡DEBERÍAN ARRESTARTE, ENCERRARTE Y CONDENARTE A PENA MÁXIMA POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN COÑO DE MADRE AL DESTROZAR MI INFANCIA DE ESA MANERA?! Pobre Kimiko le ha tocado una suerte que ni yo le desearía a ninguna mujer. ¡Raimundo es tan malo! ¡y Chase es un ángel divino! Créeme, que si esas esposas son lo que creo que significa, tú y yo vamos a tener problemas serios. Fuera de eso ¡nada!... ¡Qué tengas un día divino, adiós Alicia! **

**AliceXS: Hola Karen. Para empezar comprendo perfectamente lo que me quieres intuir y sí sé que me merezco que me encarcelen y me doren en aceite al haber tratado tan mal a Kimiko, por un lado tiene a la encarnación del hombre perfecto y en el otro a un ángel con alas de demonio adicto al sexo. Sólo a mí se me ocurren esas vainas. A mí tampoco me gusta este tipo de literatura, pero quise aventurarme para probarme a mí misma y pensé que haciéndolo más llevadero podría ser con mi serie favorito. Si lo estás malpensando, lo malpiensas bien. Haciendo a un lado todo esto, creo que me quedó bien en los parámetros de un amante del lemmon porque con la normal yo no tengo problemas (espero que se haya hecho notar que Kimiko fue obligada). Pero tarde o temprano, tenía que suceder. En este fic hay sexo duro. Lo que viste en esta escena fue un relajo. Otras personas destruyen la infancia de una de distintas formas, esa no es mi intención con este fic (la de Raimundo malo y Chase bueno, sí). La verdad que no me gusta perder lectores, pero si lo piensas de ese modo, eres libre de irte. Fuera de eso ¡nada!... Como dices tú. Me retiro.**

**Y ese fue el segmento de "insultándome a mí misma". No se rían que a mí me llegan comentarios de este grosor, lo hice yo para no leer los próximos como este. Hablando en serio. En mi opinión, me quedó bien para ser una aficionada la escena lemmon y tal como se lo aclaré a Karen, a medida que vayamos avanzando, la intensidad del fic mismo va aumentando (no solo las escenas de sexo duro) porque este fic es rated M por el alto contenido sexual y violento y el lenguaje soez que maneja. No se preocupen que vaya a poner algo que asuste porque como establecí al principio, soy una amateur. **

**Y eso que me dijeron que escribir estas escenas "ayudan a estimular mi creatividad". **

**Además que estos temas no debemos tratarlos como algo tabú porque tan necesario qué es saber sobre estas vainas. Raimundo tenía mucha razón cuando prometió a Kim (y a ustedes en cierta forma) en ser dulce y sutil en su primera vez. Ya verán el cambio de aquí a la "repetición de este encuentro". Pobre Kimiko, se siente culpable más que todo porque no se siente adolorida ni asqueada, fue normal y pasajero. ¿Cómo me encuentro? Pues bien, saber que pudiste escribir esto, te alivia. Un peso menos. Creo que ya sé cómo solventar una de las dudas que tenía con este fic, me queda pendiente una, pero como este fic no va a terminarse aquí. Me da tiempo para pensar. Creo que serán 11 capítulos. Dependiendo de la situación, yo lo que estoy contemplando es que quizá me quede tipo telenovela ("Duelo Xiaolin: La Telenovela", o-se-a). Como sea, yo creo que ustedes piensan que a mí se me olvida que esto es Duelo Xiaolin, ¿cierto? Jajajajajajajaja... Ríanse conmigo, jajajajajajajajajaja...**

**-Jajajajajajaja –(el elenco del fic se ríe sin tener idea de por qué nos estamos riendo).**

**Jajajajajajaja, jajajajajaja, jajajajaja. Sí... jajajajajajajaja**

**¡PUES NO SEÑORES, A MÍ NO SE ME OLVIDA QUE ESTO ES DUELO XIAOLIN EN NINGÚN MOMENTO! ¡NO! **

**Yo siempre trato de ser cuidadosa en mantener las personalidades intactas en cada uno de los personajes y si hay un cambio trato de darle una explicación razonablemente lógica (lo mismo sucedería si pasa en un fic dentro de la serie), hacer guiños que recuerden a la serie, dejar las relaciones cómo las vemos, parodiar escenas vistas, etc., etc. Recuerdo que un AU es decir ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?, la pregunta en este fic fuera ¿qué hubiera pasado si Kimiko no fuera una millonaria? ¿viviría con su hermana, echando pa' lante sus estudios? ¿qué hubiera pasado si Raimundo es rico y con un estilo de vida pervertido (no les voy a arruinar mi sorpresa)? ¿qué hubiera pasado si Chase en vez de ser un hombre malvado, seguiría siendo bueno, pero qué pasa si lo trasladamos a la época actual? ¿qué hubiera pasado si juntamos a estos tres en un ambiente urbano y de telenovela? **

**Uno de mis temores es hacer ver a Kimiko débil e insegura (a lo Bella Swan, me choca esa mujer) porque hasta ahora me ha gustado la imagen que proyecté de ella en mis fics y voy a tratar de que se mantenga tal cual la vemos en la serie, pero más mayorcita (aquí es una universitaria). Aunque aquí entre nos, es algo atrevida, ¡si utiliza hilo, por Dios! **

**No sé si Chase mostrará una conducta maligna en algún momento, lo que sí es seguro es que se mantendrá como si jamás hubiera bebido Sopa de Lao Meng, Good Chase nada más. Ya que no se mostró mucho y nada, podemos decir que su personalidad es entre la de Raimundo y Omi, me da más facilidad de jugar con su personaje. Y bueno, Chase siempre ha sido alguien noble aún estando del lado del mal. Sólo con otros villanos hasta con la propia Sombra actúa groseramente. **

**Raimundo, créanme que dentro de esa "cosa" todavía está el verdadero Raimundo que todo el mundo conoce. Es un hombre muy complejo. Cuando creen conocerlo, hay más todavía por descubrir. Seguro que tendrá buenos motivos para explicar su comportamiento tan aberrante. Me niego a seguir revelando más detalles de él porque daría spoliers del fic y quiero que juzguen ustedes mismos mientras se va desarrollando el fic porque pasarán cosas que quizá justifique sus acciones, lo vamos a entender más o que tal vez cambie su manera de pensar. **

**¡Viene Jack! XD ¿qué consecuencias traerá su llegada?... Lo sabremos más adelante. También la llegada de otro personaje se asoma en el capítulo que viene. Clay se acaba de convertir en otro personaje importante así que ¡mosca! Una de mis compañeras, de las que me están ayudando el género lemmon, me dio una estupenda idea para usarla en el fic. **

**Dios mío, me han abarrotado de deberes para semana santa. Yo que quería descansar y ver si se me ocurre algo, no sé si podré con todo esto. A ver si alguna buena vez se me ocurre un buen final para **_**El Príncipe de los Monstruos, **_**hablando de los fics en que Omi es protagonista. Tenemos a Wonderland y Mamma Mia, yo quería publicar uno en sustitución de Lie To Me porque se me va a terminar. En Wonderland, tenemos un fic fantasioso (en cierto punto me recuerda a Frozen mezclado con Saint Seiya, si nos enfocamos a mis fics, parece el resultado de cuando mezclan **_**Los Juegos del Destino **_**y **_**Arcade of Fire**_**) donde Omi y Ping Pong son los protagonistas, en el fic son hermanos de sangre y los dos se quieren mucho a pesar de que son personas más opuestas en el mundo: Mientras Ping Pong es idealista, compasivo, filántropo, misericordioso, dulce, tímido, soñador y generoso. Omi es de mente fría y de ideas retorcidas, se deja llevar por la fuerza bruta, carismático, energético, muy engreído, egoísta, arrogante, cruel. Él es el mayor y Ping Pong es el menor. Hagan este ejercicio mental conmigo: Vemos a Ping Pong... Está echado en el suelo mientras unos bravucones le patean y lo insultan. ¿Adivinan quién sale a defender al indefenso? Omi al rescate. Si quieren mi opinión. Omi no está del todo cuerdo. Y Ping Pong... tampoco. En este fic, "aquí todos estamos locos", citando al Gato Risón de **_**Alicia en el País de la Maravilla**_**. **

**En Mamma mia, en esa oportunidad son Omi y Jack "hermanos", pero sostienen una "enemistamistad". Omi ha aprendido a sobrellevar los obstáculos de la vida cargándolos en sus hombros con constancia. Jack ha tenido una vida llena de lujos y comodidades que lo han convertido en un niño caprichoso, superficial, cruel y que en su interior puede albergar unos secretos terriblemente oscuros. Ambos separados por el poder que concierne a una empresa. **

**En fin, esperando que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Me despido hasta el próximo: **_**Tengo ganas de ti. **_**¡Ciao, cuídense, mis malvaviscos asados! **


	5. Tengo ganas de ti

_**Hurricane**_

**-V capítulo: Tengo ganas de ti-**

Día viernes. Después de soportar días bélicos, el huracán llegó a su fin y salió la luz del sol. El cielo estaba despejado. Los niños chapoteaban en los charcos, la última huella de lo que dejó el huracán. Los caminos se desbloquearon. Cada quien retomó las riendas de su curso normalmente. Los adultos a trabajar. Los niños en la escuela. Volando a CosmosXiaolin, en un jet privado, rompiendo el esquema de una familia de briznas algodonosas. Dócilmente desciende, como si besara a la tierra, en una pista de aterrizaje. Jack Spicer. Egresado de la escuela de ingenieros, especialidad ingeniería mecánica. El joven ingeniero había creado un nuevo concepto, más moderno, del vehículo como tal que manejaba el hombre común. La idea había fascinado tanto a los ejecutivos de la empresa que pidieron que la presentara en la sede principal, pues donde se desenvolvía era apenas una sucursal de la empresa madre. Y allá iba, en uno de los jets de la empresa directo a realizar su sueño: Su talento debía de ser reconocido. Para distraerse, Jack leía un libro: _Los secretos de la física cuántica. _

-_Atención pasajeros, aterrizaremos en un minuto con treinta segundos._

Jack levantó la mirada y cerró el libro. Estaba muy interesante, se lo llevaría de camino al hotel. Llegó a su destino. Se levantó. Esperó que las puertas se abrieran automáticamente. Y sacó la cabeza, un amanecer le dio una cálida bienvenida. Jack entrecerró los ojos. Había olvidado lo mucho que le fastidiaba la luz del sol. Aún no se acostumbraba a usar lentes de contacto. Se cubrió la frente mientras bajaba las escaleras, agarrado al pasamano. Y miró su entorno.

-¡Hola CosmosXiaolin! –exclamó.

En taxi fue al hotel donde se hospedaría los días en que se presentaría su proyecto. Pagó al llegar y fue a recepción. Un botones bajó sus maletas y las subió hasta el cuarto de Jack. No estaba mal. Aunque acostumbraba a mejores lujos. Debía admitir que hay sitios peores. Y sería divertido fingir modestia por una vez. Podría pasar las primeras horas desempacando y elaborando su discurso cuando se siente en la mesa redonda con los ejecutivos. Pero... ya tantas veces había ensayado en la noche y desempacar le tomaría poco tiempo. La emoción le impedía tranquilizarse. Quizá podía aprovechar en visitar a una querida amiga. ¿Cuántos kilómetros tardaría en recorrer a la central de XiaolinTV?, se preguntó a sí mismo mirando de reojo una imagen que capturaba la ciudad completa. Uno de los puntos buenos de este lugar es que quedaba justo en el centro así que podría mirarlo todo desde el último piso. El ingeniero esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Estoy aquí, Kimi-chan, espérame. _

En cierta manera, Kimiko agradecía que no hubiera clases el martes, aplicaría la prueba al otro día que tendrían los alumnos clases con ella porque palpablemente no tenía ganas de dar clases ni preparó nada. Estos días apenas pudo pronunciar una palabra. Simplemente entregó las pruebas multigrafiadas a los estudiantes de ambos segundos años, indicó como estaría estructurada la prueba, leyó en voz alta el contenido de la misma y si tenía algo que preguntar, que se acercara a su escritorio. Prohibido prestar lápiz, borrar y/o sacapuntas.

Cada quien haciendo su prueba. Ahórrese el copiar a sus compañeros porque si hay tres de las cosas que detesta la señorita (profesora) Kimiko Tohomiko son el abuso de confianza de su parte, el bullying hacia el docente y compañeros y la copiadera. De inmediato, anularía el examen a quien osara a copiarse del amigo de al lado o de su cuaderno y calificaría como reprobado al alumno. Les deseó suerte (si bien en la hojita había puesto una carita feliz para darles ánimos) y se sentó en el escritorio en espera que terminaran. Alumno que termine, alumno que entregue su prueba y se sienta tranquilito sin molestar a otros. Terminada su hora podrían comentar lo que les diera la gana sobre examen o sacar cosas de otras materias que tenían pendiente. Ya no era su responsabilidad. Kimiko se sentó a observar los alumnos mientras su cabeza se transportaba al día miércoles. Raimundo y ella. Ella y Raimundo. Era incapaz de imaginarse o volver a repetir lo sucedido. Disimuladamente se ponía a jugar con su bolígrafo rosa y a revisar algunos mensajes de texto, se paraba y recorría fila por fila. Al final de la hora, los que quedaban entregaban su examen y partía al salón de al lado. Era el mismo modelo de examen (¿en qué chance alcanzarían decirle los otros cómo era la prueba si sucedía súbitamente?). Kimiko archivó los exámenes en dos carpetas para no confundir una sección con otra y los guardaba en su cartera grande. Después, sin decir una palabra, se fue del aula. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, se escondió tras el hueco de las escaleras y se sentó, abrazada a sus piernas. Daba la impresión que quería romper a llorar. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, conteniéndose.

-¿Señorita Tohomiko?... –Kimiko se dio la vuelta, era Chase- ¿se siente bien? ¿qué hace allí abajo? –sin decir nada, se echó a llorar silenciosamente en brazos de Chase. Confundido, él le devolvió el abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Kimiko hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Sin lugar a dudas, si fuera por ella permanecería en un instante eterno en esa misma posición. Sus brazos colgados en torno a los hombros del ser amado. Cálido, confortante, a salvo. ¡Qué vergüenza! A Kimiko no le gustaba flaquear delante de nadie, menos si se trata del hombre de sus sueños, pero debía sacar aquello que no pudo delante de su hermana y su amiga. Casi ni recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lloró. Oh sí fue en el momento en que su querido padre exhaló su último suspiro. Rodeada de tantos prejuiciosos, ella aprendió a inhibir las emociones para cuando salieran sería similar a una explosión de sentimientos encontrados. Kimiko se separó de Chase, entrando en la realidad. Kimiko se limpió con los nudillos sus ojos.

-¿Necesita un pañuelo?

-No se preocupe, tengo el mío. Perdóneme por permitirle que me viera así... no acostumbro a llorar en público y menos huyo en los brazos de alguien.

-Al contrario, pienso que es bueno liberar las emociones de vez en cuando. Llorar es una de ellas, hasta yo lo he hecho… –se estremeció ligeramente- la última vez que abracé a alguien mientras lloraba fue a mi hermana menor hace tiempo. ¿Se siente mejor?

-Sí.

-¿Le parece inapropiado si le pregunto cuál fue el motivo? ¿cortó con su novio, acaso?

-¿Mi novio? Y-yo no estoy saliendo con nadie –Kimiko se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero más sorprendido estaba Chase. Temía en devolverle la preguntar por curiosidad o por qué la pregunta entre tantas opciones, empero, prefirió morderse la lengua.

-¿Fue cuando su hermana le llamó? ¿comprobó que era cierto?

-Podría decirse que sí –ladeó la cabeza.

-¿No es algo de lo que pueda solucionarse? –Chase no era muy curioso (en contraste de la chica). Respetó su decisión de no decírselo sin seguir insistiendo pero a leguas si mostró un interés por su bienestar. Qué hombre tan noble.

-No, mi problema no tiene solución, es una de las pocas cosas que debo esperar y afrontar lo que conlleva.

-No desista, cada cosa tiene una solución en la vida, excepto la muerte –apuntó filosófico- a menudo, cuando estoy sometido a una presión grande que se me escapa casi de las manos, suelo meditar y reflexionar. La mayoría de las veces me funciona, no únicamente para eso por supuesto, si no para apaciguar la ira o la tristeza y casi siempre por mero ocio, ¿y usted medita?

-¿Meditar? Algunas veces lo hacía, ya no. Creo que es por razones de tiempo, nuevamente quiero agradecerle por tanta molestia que se ha tomado, espero que no piense que haya sido un abuso de mi parte cuando lo abracé, no pude contenerme.

-Para nada, ¿somos compañeros de trabajo, no? Trabajamos por un bien común, debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros cuando tenemos problemas.

Chase le sonrió medianamente. Kimiko le devolvió la sonrisa como mínimo gesto. Estaban a solas, a pesar de que sonó la campana de receso y los estudiantes estaban sentados en las mesitas, se aislaron completamente del mundo hasta que taconeando hacia ellos, una mujer alta y esbelta. De melena espectacular y brillante y belleza envidiable, de silueta femenina etérea. De tacones altísimos, modelando la última moda y envistiendo accesorios de marca. Una muñeca. Vino a interrumpirlos a los dos.

-¡Chase, hasta que al fin te encuentro! –exclamó-. Sabía que estabas en horario de atención a los representantes y creí que estarías en tu oficina, ¿pero cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡no estabas ahí! Decido esperarte, suena la campana de receso y todavía no apareces. Te busco y aquí estás, ¿piensas presentarnos o no?

-Aj, Sombra. Srta. Tohomiko, ella es Sombra Young, mi hermana menor y la señorita es Kimiko Tohomiko, es estudiante y viene hacer unas pasantías. Nos acompañará durante los siguientes meses que restan del año.

-¡Mucho gusto! –Kimiko extendió la mano, amistosa. Pero no hubo respuestas por parte de la hermana de Chase. Eso explicaría la exuberante belleza, su andar de modelo y el color de sus ojos iguales a su hermano. Kimiko bajó la mano, no la dejaría suspendida para siempre. Sombra miraba con ojos de águila de su hermano mayor a Kimiko y viceversa, perspicaz, esperando que los excusara para hablar a solas. Qué incomodo (saber que no le agradabas a la cuñadita adorada de tu próximo novio a primera vista podría ser un serio obstáculo para la relación entre ellos), Kimiko volvió a sonreír como si nada y se despidió cordial:

-¡Tengo que alistarme para ir a la universidad! Mi mejor amiga prometió que me llevaría en su automóvil. Me retiro del plantel, señor director. Un gusto en conocerla, Srta. Young.

Kimiko hizo un ademán y se dio la vuelta. Chase lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sombra. Y caminó de regreso a la oficina. Se frotó las sienes cuando se sentó. Su hermana cerró con el pie la puerta y tomó asiento frente él. Colocó la cartera a un lado. Y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser efusiva cuando estoy con una mujer? –espetó Chase- simplemente estábamos conversando, ella tenía un problema, no podría actuar indiferente.

-Y claro, mi hermanito el Príncipe Valiente estaba allí para salvar el día, como eres el único hombre que estaba disponible para consolarla. Ay, Chase, por favor, no seas inocente. Esa mujer está aquí nada más por ti, es una rastrera, se le nota por encima. La amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no es más que un cuento de hadas.

-¡Sombra, no pienses de ninguna manera que voy a tolerar tu actitud infantil! –ladró Chase-. Estoy ocupado trabajando y vienes a incordiar al personal frente mis narices, pienso que fuiste demasiado brusca con ella. Como sé que no te vas a disculpar aunque te lo pida de buena gana, el próximo martes, pienso disculparme con ella en tu nombre, ¿qué imagen va a tener de mí luego de dejar que pasen situaciones como estas?

-Ya va, ¿me estás queriendo decir que te importa más lo que piense de ti una muchachita que apenas acabas de conocer en vez de lo que dice tu hermana que lo único que quiere es el bien para su hermano mayor, alguien qué es sangre de tu sangre? Me sorprendes, Chase, ¿o es que acaso son novios?

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que es una pasante, uno de sus pensum le exigía hacer pasantías. Quiso hacerlo en mi institución y acepté. Kimiko cumple con sus deberes y yo también, ella puede ser perfectamente otra hermana mía.

-Para el amor y el sexo no hay edades. ¿Y si es tan insignificante, por qué no me hablaste de ella?

-¿Alguna vez te he preguntado qué hay con tu vida, con quienes trabajas, con quién sales o te fastidio en el trabajo? ¿no, verdad? Entonces no tengo que darte explicaciones –gruñó él-. No me gusta a dónde gira esta conversación, cambiemos de tema, ¿a qué viniste?

-Pues nada, me están pidiendo que dé una respuesta al contrato que te dije la otra vez. El de Nueva York que es de cinco años, en el que seré la nueva imagen del labial, luego del éxito rotundo del perfume Miss Shadow. Me han estado haciendo contratos por aquí y por allá, me quieren en todos lados.

-¿Eso es todo? Pudiste hárbemelo notificado por teléfono –comentó él sin verla, revisando en el monitor de la computadora-. Si quieres mi opinión, es una estupenda oferta, deberías aceptar.

-Eso pensaba hasta hace unos minutos. No pienso darle el terreno libre a esa igualada, me voy a quedar aquí, protegiendo a mi hermano consentido. Deberías invitarla, ¿sabes?

-¿A quién?

-¡A la tal Kimiko, no te hagas! No te ofendas hermanito, no puedo permitir que cualquiera se junte con mi Chase adorado y precioso… –puso voz mingona- quiero evitar heridas en el corazón posteriores. Mi visita ha concluido, nos vemos en la casa.

Sombra lanzó un beso al aire a su hermano y cerró la puerta. Chase suspiró. Mejor así. Un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Tal como supuso, su hermana menor no vino nada más que a indagar y entrometerse en su vida. No sería la primera vez. A este paso, sería soltero toda la vida. _¿Vas a imponer lo que piense una cualquiera que conociste hace un mes como esa por encima de la opinión de tu hermana que ha estado contigo toda la vida? ¿qué es? ¿es que acaso es tu novia? _Chase suspiró profundamente. Él era más bien del tipo hogareño. Él era querido (o eso especulaba) por los alumnos y respetado por el personal, casi siempre permanecía todos los días resguardado en los muros de esta oficina, trabajando o si no era en su casa. Conocer a Kimiko, despertaba su yo más joven. Ella era una joven simpática y profesional. Le agradaba. Nada más que eso. Chase extendió su brazo y alcanzó su taza de café, se lo habían regalado unos alumnos que estudiaron el año antepasado. Bebió un sorbo.

Tal vez su hermana menor tenía razón y debería acercársele a Kimiko. Aunque conociendo a Sombra, su idea sonaba cerca de ser un plan malvado. Volvió a dejar la taza en su sitio y sonrió. Siguió repasando el documento digitalizado en la computadora mientras escuchaba el timbre del teléfono. Debía de ser una nueva actualización de XiaolinTV, estaba subscrito a la página así que obtenía toda la información en bandeja de plata. Entretanto, en el estudio de televisión XiaolinTV. En uno de ellos, terminaban el segmento del noticiero meridiano (pasado una vez el tiempo). En vivo y en directo para mantener al corriente a los televidentes de sucesos nacionales de importancia.

-Amigos, esto ha sido todo en el noticiero. Como siempre, brindándole información justa y balanceada. Siga disfrutando de nuestra programación y tengan una feliz tarde, nos vemos en el noticiero de la noche –sonrió Tomoko a las cámaras. Las luces iban apagándose hasta que el director dio la señal.

-¡Listo! ¡Estamos fuera del aire! Estupendo trabajo, reporteros –aplaudió.

-¡Descanso!

Algunos se levantaron de sus asientos a estirar las piernas o prefirieron irse a conversar con sus compañeros de trabajo. Las luces volvieron a prenderse. Unos se retiraban del estudio. Pocos se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares al igual que Tomoko. Se recogió el mechón pelirrojo tras de su oreja, se levantó para recoger sus cosas e irse con sus amigas del trabajo a conversar y tomar algo de agua. Tenía la garganta seca de tanto hablar. Se encargaba de saludar y despedir el noticiero del meridiano y el nocturno (en realidad correspondía a una compañera en reposo así que entre ella y otro periodista ocupaban el turno, la razón por la que llegaba últimamente tardísimo), además de moverse por toda la ciudad recopilando y entrevistando a personas comunes y corrientes o gente conocida en la calle o en una sección aparte del mismo noticiero a un invitado. Tomoko llevaba mucho tiempo al servicio de esta televisora. Amaba ser periodista. Llevar al público la verdad, era su lema. Tomoko era una mujer muy honesta y comprometida con su trabajo. Y esta afirmación no es ningún chiste, a veces por motivos de trabajo, Tomoko no podía estar con su hermana acompañándola en una situación dificultosa o feliz, incluso se había saltado dos cumpleaños por estar en su rol de periodista en el exterior del país. Debido a su adicción al trabajo, ella no tenía tiempo de dedicarse a otros asuntos.

-Oh, señorita Tohomiko.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Primero quiero agradecerle enormemente que haya aceptado cubrir el turno de la señorita Kaila, aún cuando no le correspondía, lo hizo. Quiero decirle que ella se ha reincorporado así que puede tomar su lugar en el noticiero de las siete, me gustaría que se tomara el resto del día libre como una compensación.

-Para nada, me alegro de haber sido útil y ayudar a una compañera. Muchas gracias.

Tomoko sonrió. El productor se marchó. Podría pasar más tiempo con su hermanita. Quizás le avise, pero mejor no, ¡que sea una sorpresa!, pensó Tomoko feliz. Siguiendo con su plan. Saludó a sus compañeras y les comentó que se iría temprano. Fue al bebedero y se sirvió un vaso casi lleno. Tomoko soltó un ruido cuando creyó que derramaría el agua. No pasó nada y bebió tranquila. Se deshizo del vaso en la papelera más cercana. Se acercó hasta el baño. Al primer cubículo, a lavarse las manos y retocarse el maquillaje. Fue al estacionamiento. Ya varios autos estaban estacionados en su llegada y tuvo que pararse en un puesto lejano al acostumbrado, por lo que tuvo que recorrer hasta el otro extremo. Se montó en el coche y esperó. Salió de XiaolinTV, luego de despedir al guardia con un ademán. ¿Qué hora es? La mujer comprobó en su teléfono. Tal vez Kimiko habría llegado a casa, era hora de almorzar y su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre. Oh bueno, llegaría a tiempo para comer o si no le ahorraría la molestia a Kimi de prepararse el almuerzo. Tenía antojo de ensalada de rúcula ya que estos días había visto a su hermana pequeña comerla y se le antojó… la dieta vegetariana que se sometía Kimiko le estaba afectando, ¿sería contagiosa? Quizás.

-¡TOMOKO!

-¡Ay!... –Tomoko pisó el freno forzosamente antes de atropellar a un joven pelirrojo que se atravesó en su camino- ¡oiga, si no quiere terminar en un hospital, cruce cuando la señal le indique que es momento para los peatones!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero era la única manera de que me prestaras atención. Te gritaba y te gritaba y hasta hace dos segundos, no conseguí que me miraras, Tomoko –le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Nos conocemos?! –le preguntó confundida, bajando el vidrio del automóvil ahora que se aproximaba a saludarla.

-Claro que sí, ¿no se acuerda de mí? ¿ya se le olvidó quién soy? Míreme bien –Tomoko lo miró fijamente a sus ojos negros, su cabello rojo, su rostro albino y su sonrisa- ¿y bien...?

-¿Jack? ¿Jack Spicer, el amigo de Kimiko? –escudriñó con la mirada sin creerlo.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Jack Spicer! –se rió-. Hubiera preferido decírtelo directamente, pero quería jugar a las adivinanzas, me ofendió un poco que no me reconocieras al principio cuando yo a ti sí aunque no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar mucho. Sin embargo, es mejor así, no mezclemos al anticuado Jack Spicer con el nuevo Jack Spicer. Prefiero ser visto como lo que soy ahora: Un hombre diferente.

-¡Por amor a Cristo, eres él, no hay duda! ¡casi me despistas con esa cabellera tan roja y tan antinatural! –Tomoko le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! –Jack se zafó de mala gana y se volvió a peinar a su estilo lo que provocó que ella se riera- ¡te recuerdo que yo he tenido este color de pelo desde siempre! –Tomoko arqueó una ceja- bueno, está bien, me lo tiño de vez en cuando ¿y?

-Soy periodista, Jack, mi trabajo es indagar y buscar la verdad. No me culpes. ¿Pero cómo ha podido suceder...? Recuerdo que antes llevabas unos anteojos grandes, camisa a rayas de abotonadura doble, pantalones que eran el doble de tu talla y más bajito...

-¿Y también que pronunciaba discursos para promover el idealismo a favor del amor y la paz por una causa noble? ¿cosas así? Eso lo dejé en el pasado, empecé a usar un estilo más formal y menos ridículo, el negro es mi color, ahora uso lentes de contacto, la pubertad tocó mi puerta, sigo una dieta más balanceada (no sé si Kimiko te contó, pero cuando no comía más que pudín de chocolate en mi infancia), aunque mis actividades laborales me ocupan las 24 horas del día como para hacer ejercicio, trato de conservarme. Ya dejé de sangrar a las alturas, pero entre nos sigo teniendo algunos ligeros problemas de claustrofobia y debo ir al médico por esto y por aquello una vez al mes –se rascó la cabeza. Tomoko se rió.

-Quizá no has cambiado del todo, ven, súbete al automóvil y cuéntame qué hay con tu vida.

Jack esbozó una sonrisita. Tomoko conducía a la velocidad normal que cualquier ciudadano decente emplearía. A Jack le gustaba la velocidad, pero no dijo nada. Tomoko lo llevaría a casa, le contó que había estado haciendo suplencia y que hoy, finalmente, se reincorporaba la periodista así que le concedieron el día libre. Tomoko le invitaba a quedarse a almorzar con ella y Kimiko, pero Jack rechazó el gesto cordialmente. Mejor que Kimiko no supiese de nada hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Tomoko se disculpó, la llamó en horas de trabajo así que no pudo atender el teléfono. Leyó su mensaje tarde y pronto con Kimiko y el tráfico, se le olvidó completamente de él. Lamentaba eso. Si no fuera por su descuido, Jack corría un menor riesgo de que fuera atropellado.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada –la calmó.

-Conque planeas hacer un evento íntimo para el cumpleaños de Kimiko. No me parece una mala idea, a causa del trabajo no he tenido oportunidad de organizarle algo a mi hermana y como casi nunca estoy con ella, me siento un poco mal, pienso que sería una buena idea y te prestaré mi apoyo en lo que necesites.

-Genial, pienso alquilar los servicios de un pequeño restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina en donde vivo. Sirven delicioso y estaríamos sentados juntos los seres que aprecian a Kimiko. Tendríamos que ver la comida, la bebida y los invitados; será algo sencillo, pero bonito y al mismo tiempo un reencuentro, no creo que sea necesario ocultarle a Kimiko qué se hará, lo que sí... no decirle quién será el invitado especial de la noche, duraría más o menos cuatro horas, no sé si quieres poner una acotación o cambiar algo, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo solo. No es por sonar arrogante, pero me parece una idea brillante –Tomoko se echó a reír- no sabía que mi idea fuera tan graciosa.

-No, no te molestes, recordaba aquella vez en que te presentaste bajo la alcoba de Kimiko a cantarle una serenata para declararte su amor –Jack desvió la mirada, sonrojado- no sé lo que opinaría otras chicas, pero a mí se me hacía que eres (no creo que sea algo de pasado) un chico muy tierno que no teme expresar sus sentimientos. En el colegio, les gritabas a los cuatro vientos que amabas a Kimiko y deseabas que fueran novios, siempre obsequiándole bonitos detalles, amable hasta el punto de cargar sus libros y siempre dispuesto a ayudarle. Qué triste que Kimiko nunca te quiso de la misma manera.

-Sí... Kimiko fue muy atenta conmigo y me defendía de los matones que me acosaban, aún cuando estaba consciente de mis sentimientos por ella, nunca quiso hacerme sentir mal. Me veía como su mejor amigo. Lloré mucho cuando supe que me mudaría del país y más nunca la volvería a ver... ¡pero decidí pasar de página y continuar con mi vida! ¿te conté que soy ingeniero mecánico? –Jack le explicó brevemente el motivo por el cual se mudaba, Tomoko parecía encantada con que Jack se convirtió en un exitoso profesional y le deseó suerte en su proyecto mientras le explicaba en qué consistía- ¿y bien, qué me dices de ti, Tomoko?

-¿De mí? Nada, absolutamente nada –lo miró por un momento y volvió a centrar su cabeza en el volante, ofuscada por la pregunta- solo hago mi trabajo y cuido de mi hermana menor.

-¿Sin compromiso ni nada? ¡Vaya, no te imaginé así en mi regreso! Pensé que debías estar felizmente casada, planeando tener hijos, o al menos comprometida con un buen tipo.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? –preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa por la pregunta tan directa.

-No sé, ideas mías. No me hagas caso. Es que tenías un trabajo fijo, recibías un buen salario y una casa propia, podrías estar yéndote por las ideas de tener una familia como cualquier mujer promedio quiere. No pienses que te prejuzgo porque así no sea, porque así puede ser y pienses que tal vez no estás lista, pero yo digo que sí... ¡ay mierda! –Jack se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de seguir, reorganizando las ideas al igual que una computadora- digo, eres una mujer muy bella, ¿qué tanto te costaría atrapar la atención de un hombre y pedirle que salgan juntos? Yo lo haría, ¡quiero decir que como ejemplo yo lo haría, empero, no si tú no quieres, tú entiendes! –se rió nervioso-. Dos palabras para describirte: Elegancia y madurez, ¿qué más se puede pedir?... –Tomoko no dijo nada, Jack ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro- Jack Spicer ha decidido no emitir ninguna palabra porque no quiere mezclar las cosas.

-No me parece que estás mezclando las cosas. Gracias, al menos sigues haciendo elogios –le sonrió. Jack casi se ruboriza de la impresión.

Habían llegado a casa de las hermanas Tohomiko. Presionando una tecla, los cinturones de seguridad se quitaron por sí solos y cada quien se bajó por su lado del auto. Ella le puso el seguro al salir. Los dos subieron hasta el piso en el que vivían. Kimiko no había llegado y eso le extrañó a Tomoko. Jack pudo sentarse con comodidad a planificar los detalles de la fiesta. Jack parecía más seguro de sí mismo, ahora que es ingeniero, su ego estaba un poco más inflado y en verdad, parecía haber olvidado qué tenía una oportunidad con Kimiko, no obstante, parecía interesado en conservar su amistad. Sus puntos favoritos a tratar eran de hablar de sí mismo, los viajes que había hecho y los planes que maquinaba en su cabeza y, es que Jack era el hijo único de una familia rica. A pesar de todo, no le habían prestado la atención suficiente como para notar que Jack sufría de acosos en el colegio. Mientras Jack bebía de un vaso de agua fría y continuaba hablando (Tomoko prefirió que escupiera todo lo que pensaba decirle y solo escuchó atentamente), sonó el timbre.

-No sabía que esperabas a alguien.

-Ni yo, espera aquí –Tomoko abrió la puerta, un hombre estaba parado frente una puerta- ¿sí?

-¿Usted es Kimiko Tohomiko?

-No, ella es mi hermana menor. ¿Podría preguntar qué sucede?

-Señorita, yo trabajo en la Floristería Gigi y alguien me encargó que entregara este ramo de rosas rojas a la señorita Kimiko Tohomiko de su parte, me dijo que vivía aquí y por eso el motivo de mi visita.

-Ah, pues Kimiko no está en estos momentos en casa, pero podría quedármelo y dárselo apenas llegue. ¿Puedo preguntar quién lo envió? –Tomoko firmó cómo recibido el ramo de rosas y lo tomó entre brazos, mínimo hay cuarenta y dos rosas rojas, el ramo pesaba. Había oído que esa floristería era cara. Debía costar una fortuna este arreglo floral tan hermoso.

-Es confidencial, señorita.

-Entiendo. Gracias por el envío –dijo con cordialidad, cerró la puerta y entró con las rosas rojas para sorpresa de Jack.

-¿Y eso?

-Es para Kimiko. El encargado no me quiso decir quién las envió, debe estar muy loco para pagar algo tan caro.

-O muy enamorado. Rosas rojas, las flores de la pasión. ¿Alguna idea de quién las envió?

-Pues Kimiko me comentó que estaba enamorada de un hombre a que había conocido hace poco, pero que ni siquiera sabe de sus sentimientos. Podría ser él, aunque por lo visto, ni necesita ayuda para conquistarlo. Voy a ponerlas en agua y meterlas en un florero para que no se sequen, le daré la doble sorpresa Kimiko cuando llegue.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¡Gracias!

Tomoko le entregó el ramo a Jack mientras iba por el florero y lo llenaba de agua. Luego lo sacó de su delicada envoltura y lo metió en el florero, aspiraba un dulce aroma. ¿Quién será el misterioso caballero que envió las flores a Kimiko? Entretanto, Kimiko venía de regreso a su casa porque Keiko le ofreció llevarla. Kimiko miraba la ventana. Keiko insistió durante el viaje por qué Kimiko no contestó sus llamadas dos días atrás. Hasta los momentos, ella había tratado de ignorar la pregunta, pero Keiko se estaba poniendo tan impertinente que tuvo que confesárselo.

-No sé si es que tengo karma o algo, esta es la segunda vez que alguien arruina el momento perfecto con Chase. Sombra es el epítome de la belleza femenina perfecta, pero te juro que no es tan cortés con su hermano, al vernos solos, me miraba nada más a mí. ¡Esos fueron los minutos más eternos e incómodos en toda mi vida! Fue casi que odio a primera vista, un gran avance en tu relación con Chase, Kimiko –se dijo a sí misma- su hermana no te quiere. Si las miradas fueran puñales, estaría muerta, Keiko –enmudeció. Cuando miró el retrovisor notó a un automóvil esconderse disimuladamente detrás de una camioneta blindada. No es el auto de Raimundo. Aunque no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre vehículos, el coche era un Lexus (un Toyota) plateado, lo sabía por qué miró varias fotos. A juzgar por su modelo, podría tratarse de un Mercedez-Benz Clase S color negro (era hermoso y reluciente). ¿Pero qué hace un auto tan lujoso como ese por aquí? Cruzar la calle. Eso despertó una curiosidad enorme en la chica. No descartaba esa opción. No obstante, contando lo que le sucedió en esa semana. No podía pasarlo por desapercibido.

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, Kimiko.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¡El miércoles!

-Ah sí, el miércoles...

-¿Y bien?

-Estaba saliendo de hacer un encargo cuando me agarró la lluvia, desprevenida. No tenía un auto, no podía arriesgarme a caminar bajo aquel huracán, los taxis y los buses colmados de personas sin paraguas. No tenía prisa así que me puse a esperar uno más vacío o uno en el que pudiera entrar, en ese momento apareció Raimundo en uno de sus bonitos coches y me extendió la invitación de llevarme a mi casa. Dudé porque no tenía mucha confianza con él, en vista que lo necesitaba y las próximas camionetas no eran lo que yo esperaba, me fui con Raimundo. Llovía fuertemente, estábamos exhaustos, solos, hablamos un poco y me fijé que quizá no era tan patán como había creído y entonces... nos besamos...

-¿Y?... ¿sucedió?...

-¿Suceder qué?

-Ya sabes, tú y él, juntos por varias horas...

-No.

-¡Kimiko, te conozco, un simple beso no es ninguna excusa para que no contestaras una de mis catorce llamadas! Contéstame con la verdad, ¿tú y Raimundo tuvieron relaciones en su auto?

-Pues sí... no sé... en mi casa... todo sucedió muy rápido. Nada más recuerdo que nos dimos un beso y ya.

-¡Kimiko, ¿qué te pasó?! Tú no eres de esas que tienen relaciones porque sí, eres correcta, ¿no era que querías mantenerte casta y pura para el amor de tu vida hasta el matrimonio?

-¡Si ya sé! ¡quería, pero no ocurrió! ¡¿está bien, okey?! ¡yo también cometo errores! ¡estoy avergonzada de mi conducta! –respondió irritada Kimiko. Ladeó la cabeza, enojada. Keiko esperó unos minutos. Kimiko suspiró profundamente. Caviló.

-Bueno, por eso dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso. Pero a final de cuentas, ¿qué tal te pareció? ¡no te me esponjes! Yo solo pregunto, ¿cómo te sientes?... –Kimiko se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un gemido entre camiseta envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo mientras se concentraba en su voz profunda y las puntas de sus dedos recorrer su espalda, la hacen arquear, la besa y Kimiko vuelve a la realidad. Ladea la cabeza. Ni se voltea a verla.

-Fue... _muy estimulante. _¡Mira, falta una cuadra, caminaré! ¡gracias por las molestias, hasta entonces Keiko!

Kimiko se bajó del coche, apresurada. Y camina a paso apretado entre los espacios de los coches y sube a la banqueta. Kimiko ingresa al edificio. Claramente se sorprendió al ver a Tomoko en el apartamento, pero al mismo tiempo le alegró aunque su impresión fuera más de susto. Seguía pensando en lo que le dijo a Keiko, tuvo el valor de admitirle en cierta manera que estuvo con Raimundo. Tomoko le dijo que tendría todo lo que quedaba del día para estar con ella debido a que la persona a la que suplía, regresaba el trabajo. Kimiko le sonrió. Las dos hermanas pasarían tiempo juntas.

-Maravilloso, pasaremos la tarde pintándonos las uñas y charlando. He sacado unos libros de la biblioteca, puse indicadores en unas páginas para sacarles fotocopia y así devolverlo el lunes y hacer mis propias observaciones en esas hojas sin dañar el libro. Aparte de eso, me temo que estaré corrigiendo los exámenes de los chicos, creo que no habrá reprobados, el examen estuvo muy sencillo... ¡Ah, se me olvidó decirles que me trajeran los integrantes de los grupos para asignarles los temas de las dramatizaciones! Bueno, se los pediré al final de la clase para darles las fechas y los temas. Por cierto, el lunes voy a cuidar al pequeño Tiny Sim.

-¡¿Tiny Sim?! ¡¿el diabólico Tiny Sim?! Cielos, él me recuerda al niñito malvado de la peli de Toy Story.

-Pero sigue siendo un niño, sólo necesita comprensión, atención y algo de cariño. Sus padres nunca están en casa y su abuela no puede cuidarlo así que me pidió que le hiciera la segunda y acepté, voy a estar visitando su apartamento por si me necesita y me encargaré de llevarlo a su casa. Será la buena acción del año.

-No sé cómo ese niñito me asusta tanto, ¿has visto los dibujitos satánicos que hace?

-Es un niño, hay que darle rienda suelta a la imaginación, pero por supuesto no se le debe de permitirles a los niños las malcriadeces. Recordemos que cómo criemos los niños de hoy –apuntó- serán los adultos que dirijan el mañana. Aquí tienes la pintura de uñas que tanto querías, me sobraron diez, te los puedes quedar con la condición que me permitas usar tu pintura. Quiero saber si es cierto de que a la luz del sol se reflejan los colores del arcoíris.

-Adelante, cariño, la probaremos.

Tomoko estaba consciente que Kimiko adoraba las pinturas de uña, de los cosméticos de la estética femenina, era el favorito de Kimiko. La chica no podía vivir sin un esmalte de uñas a la mano. Siempre le gustaba crear nuevas mezclas con las pinturas que tenía en casa, unas salían bien y otras no tanto. Le pidió que fuera al baño a refrescarse, sería Tomoko quien sirviera el almuerzo. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tuviste compañía? –preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque hay dos vasos de agua en la mesa. No tienes porque ocultarme cosas, Tomoko.

-¡Eh, los vasos son míos! Olvidé dejarlos en la mesa, regresé sedienta del trabajo –Tomoko corrió a desocuparla, se llevó los vasos a la cocina-. Ah por cierto, llegó un envío para ti de la Floristería Gigi.

-¿Ah sí? ¿quién?

-No sé. Son esas rosas rojas que están adornando en el centro del comedor, creo que es de parte de tu enamorado. Revisa.

Kimiko se levantó como relámpago hasta la mesa y miró las flores radiantes de vida, cómo su dulce aroma excita los sentidos. Las rosas sin espinas. Parecían recién cortadas, ningún pétalo marchito. Kimiko las olfateó. _Dulce, _pensó. Las contó. Cincuenta rosas. Acarició los pétalos rebosantes de vida, de un carmín intenso que recordaba la sangre y sus labios. ¿Las habrá enviado Chase? No creía... ¿pero quién aparte de él podría enviarle rosas rojas? La respuesta venía en una pequeña tarjeta púrpura, enlazada a uno de los tallos largos y de verde manzana. No tenía nombre. Si no un mensaje. Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados:

"_Por una excitante noche de pasión y libido, espero que te guste el detalle." _

_Por siempre... mía..._

-¿Y? ¿ya sabes quién te las envió?

-_Bótalas. _

-¿Cómo?

-Deshazte de ellas, seguro fue un error. No quiero esas rosas eclipsando mi vista, su aroma me aturde, sácalas de aquí o regálaselas a alguien, pero si fuera por mí misma, las botaría.

-¿Pero por qué? Creí que te gustaban las rosas, sobre todo si eran rojas.

-Me _gustaban _las rosas, Tomoko. Sabes conjugar verbos todavía, llévatelas. No las quiero mientras viva en este techo –declaró Kimiko con firmeza. Tomoko se encogió de hombros y tomó el florero, Kimiko cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho a tiempo que recibió una llamada. Kimiko fue en busca de su celular en su bolso. Sonaba y sonaba. No lo encontró si no hasta debajo, enterrado por unos libros que pidió prestado en la biblioteca para su investigación y la carpeta de los exámenes de los chicos. ¡Raimundo! Ay maldición. Fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta para que nada más escuchara.

-_¿Te gustó mi regalo? _–susurró- yo mismo las escogí,me aseguré que fueran las rosas más bellas de la floristería. Lo mejor para lo mejor.

-Sí, las rosas llegaron hasta mi casa, pero no era necesario...

-Por favor, Kimiko, por favor. No rechaces mis obsequios, es igual que otro hombre te las hubiera regalado, hiere mis sentimientos y mi orgullo masculino si siento que desestimas las cosas que quiero hacer por ti. Durante nuestra relación pasional, voy a estar enviándote regalos, un regalo puede superior al anterior si complaces mis deseos, si sigues mis reglas y te comportas como yo quiero.

-Raimundo, ya te he dicho que no soy ninguna prostituta ni me interesan tus regalos, ¿a qué me has llamado? Mi hermana está aquí conmigo y si me ve hablando contigo por teléfono, no sé qué podría pasar...

-No me descubrirá, tranquila –se rió- yo confío que no le has dicho nada sobre mí y eres lo suficientemente lista como para librarte de sospechas. Te llamaba porque necesitaba oír tu voz, Kim.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en un tono menos ofensivo.

-Tengo ganas de ti. ¿Qué clase de magia me has puesto para que en estos días consecutivos no deje de pensar en el miércoles? Me tienes cautivado.

-¡Ja, pues no parece! Luego de que tomaras mi virginidad, te fuiste ¡me dejaste abandonada en ese hotel, sin saber dónde estaba, cómo regresar a mi casa, afuera diluviaba, a manos de un montón de desconocidos!

-No lo pensé así, terroncito de azúcar. Te dije que yo no hacía el amor, hago sexo, después de nuestro encuentro no sucedería nada más. Creí que fue demasiado obvio hasta para ti y como no quieres que te subestimes...

-¡No uses mi propio argumento en mi contra, Raimundo Pedrosa! Pienso que es demasiado pronto para un segundo encuentro, todavía no me he recuperado del primero –gruñó.

-¿Un segundo encuentro? No, no te iba a pedir eso, solamente quería hablar contigo, verte. Aquí quien marca cuándo serán los próximos encuentros soy yo. Este fin no puedo, estoy terminando la universidad y el trabajo me ocupan mi tiempo, ¿te parece el martes? Pienso llevarte a comer y si aceptas mi invitación, te avisaré cuando hayamos acabado hasta si tú quieres te llevaré a tu apartamento y claro, no le diré nada a Young ni al decano, pero eso tú lo sabes, ¿o no, nena? Vamos, ¿qué dices? Será una inofensiva cena, no te costará, yo voy a pagar. Por favor.

-Ay, está bien –suspiró derrotada la joven.

-Perfecto, ¿paso por ti o vienes por tu cuenta?

-Sé andar con mis pies, Raimundo, desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Muy graciosa, a la una y media en el _Papel de Arroz_. Es un restaurante chino, su arroz es exquisito. Oh, antes que se me olvide, se me pasó decírtelo cuando te explicaba mis reglas, pero no puedes decirle absolutamente a nadie de lo que pasa entre tú y yo. Nadie debe de saber lo nuestro, ¿quedó entendió?

-Sí, quedó entendido.

-¿Quedó entendido, qué? –espetó enfadado.

-Quedó entendido... Sr. Pedrosa.

-Así me gusta. Nos vemos, ángel _mío _–despidió, su voz recuperó el tono meloso y dulce. Raimundo tenía una obsesión muy grande con esa palabra "mío". No se le quitaba. _Ella era suya _mientras supiera de su secreto_._

* * *

**A/N: Y así cerramos con un nuevo capítulo de Hurricane, el fic que tiene atrapado por completo a nuestra audiencia femenina (¿digo, no?). ¡Más de 150 visitas, el fic alcanzó muy buena receptividad! Es que... Por amor de Dios, ¿a quién no le gusta ver a Raimundo y a Kimiko en situaciones verdaderamente calientes? (si me dicen que son la excepción, no les creeré) Creo que es porque están entusiasmados de que este es el primer fic, me atrevería a decir, Raikim en español lemmon con una temática más o menos similar a la Trilogía **_**50 Sombras**_** (su rated será MA, me imagino yo) y porque claro a toda chica le gusta una gota de romance en su vida. Ustedes son pervertidos, malvaviscos asados, ustedes son pervertidos. ¡¿Y yo?! No, yo no, yo estimulo mi creatividad.**

**-Lo que te dijeron esas chicas lo convertiste en un chiste.**

**Sí, lo acabo de convertir en mi escudo personal. Falta que después me pregunten consejos de su vida amorosa y luego, me crean una experta de todo cuando me sometí a una investigación porque saben que soy perfeccionista y las mamarrachadas no me gustan. Quiero que este fic me quede a pedir de boca, señores. En el capítulo que viene sabremos el significado de las esposas metálicas de Raimundo. El ritmo aumentará así que les sugiero que se agarren de lo que sea, puede ser su osito de peluche con el que duerme todas las noches, su almohada o lo que encuentren por ahí, es importante que se agarren duro... muy duro... **

**¡Dos ideas de Corazón de Melón! La primera es la del muchachito con pinta de nerd y molestado por compañeros que son mayores y crueles con él que está profundamente enamorado de la protagonista, se va por una razón "x", y regresa transformado en un supermodelo top. La segunda, el lindo muchacho serio, educado, encantador, amable e inteligente (contando que es apuesto) del que suspiras por amor tiene una hermana menor odiosa, entrometida, que te odia, que te escupe, que hará lo imposible porque no te juntes con su hermano y despreciable. ¡Y ellos son Jack y Sombra! **

**Seguro dirán, ¿qué fue eso? ¿JackxTomoko? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿cómo? Ay señores, fue un capricho de escritor simplemente. Es que yo tengo así ordenadas a las parejas: Omi y Megan (se ven tan lindos juntos, además son contemporáneos, Megan es prima de Jack quien es el archienemigo de Omi y de ahí surge una situación divertida que te guste la prima del ser qué más odias y también por personalidad: Megan es explosiva, superficial, mimada y caprichosa mientras que Omi es serio, arrogante y carismático, ustedes saben cómo es él, juntarlos sería tan cuchi), Clay y Keiko (no lo sé, me parece que quedan bien juntos, según una fan es porque Keiko es la mejor amiga de Kimiko y Clay es casi como el hermano mayor de Kimiko, es común ver que se emparejen. Él es reservado y dulce mientras que Keiko es osada y fresca, la combinación perfecta de polos opuestos se atraen), Raimundo y Kimiko (duh, duh, duh, ¿tengo que explicar el por qué cuando todo el mundo ya lo sabe? Aunque en este fic, también hay posibilidad que Kimiko se quede con Chase, con él prefería que se quedara con Wuya, ahora que sale la tal Sombra, se ve lindo con las dos, pero no podemos montar una bigamia), y el que se quedaba solo era Jack. Ahora está Ping Pong, también solo, pero no. Ping Pong es un niñito, no puede pensar en eso todavía, déjenlo disfrutar su niñez feliz. Luego se aparece Tomoko, la hermana de Kimiko en Xiaolin Chronicles (lo que quiere decir que no me la inventé si no que es un personaje original, perfecto, más mujeres en este programa) en un episodio llamado Tigresa Woo. Obviamente yo sabía que no podía ser su nombre y así la llamaré en todos los fics: Tomoko, sean AUs o no sean AUs. Es que queda muy extraño decir:**

**-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –dijo Tigresa. **

**Solo la de Kung Fu Panda por amor a Cristo y porque en el episodio siempre le decían Tomoko. Ella nunca habló con Jack. Nada más él la conoce de vista porque la filmó en un video y porque por supuesto, la ha investigado. Únicamente serían pareja en una cabeza tan loca como la mía y sé que dirán que es una idea aberrante. Y bueno, Tomoko es súper mayor. Kimiko tenía como diez años y Tomoko tenía la misma pinta cuando Kimiko tenía quince o dieciséis (la edad que tiene en Xiaolin Chronicles, no me van a decir que no es una adolescente porque pinta tiene). No envejece nunca. No sé, pero a los lectores no le gusta dejar a sus personajes favoritos solitos. Debe existir una compañía. En todo caso, no sé si algo va a pasar. Fue un capricho, tal como aclaré al comienzo. Falta que ahora alguien publique el fic de la pareja y me quede: Ah okey. "Elegancia y madurez", pensaba en Frozen. Tomoko como Elsa por ser la hermana mayor que nunca está con su hermana pequeña, su elegancia y porque tiene que ser más madura y Kimiko como Anna por ser una chica alegre, linda, torpe y que quiere buscar su independencia. Aunque si les soy franca, Elsa me simpatizaba más que Anna porque ella era muy inmadura e inocente, Elsa tenía más carácter y elegancia y me siento más identificada con ella. Su canción es toda una inspiración: Libre soy. En Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko me cae súper chévere y su hermana es cute. **

**En resolución, el personaje de Jack me agrada bastante. Y la hermana de Kim, igual. Y Sombra... ejem, bueno. El tal Tiny Sim, el que cuidará a Kimiko, es un personaje de la serie de Xiaolin Chronicles y aceptó en hacer una aparición estelar en el fic muy amablemente. No tuvo necesidad de cambiarle nada. El enanín en la serie asusta, sus dibujos son horribles y tiene pinta de malicioso (casi un emo). Kimiko sigue siendo una mujer (es adulta en este fic) de carácter fuerte, temeraria, alegre, independiente, amable, perspicaz... sí, sigue siendo ella, ¿no les parece? Bueno, se me ha hecho largo este capítulo. Me despido señores. **

_-"¿Sabes lo qué es esto? Tengo ganas de usarlo contigo. Hoy no, pero cuando lo haga, que será en nuestro segundo encuentro... será muy intenso, no te dolerá, pero no te dejaré que te muevas ¿está bien?". _

**¿Qué sucederá? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de **_**Hurricane: Poséeme. **_**Hasta entonces, Xiaoliners, se les quiere y se les respeta. ¡Nos vemos! **


	6. Poséeme

_**Hurricane**_

**-VI capítulo: Poséeme-**

Para cuando Kimiko regresó de haber atendido su llamada. Tomoko se deshizo de las rosas. Se sentía más tranquila. Suspiró profundamente. Borró del registro de llamadas el número de Raimundo y lo colocó en un sitio cercano a ella. Se lavó las manos y se sentó a comer.

-¿Quién era?

-¿Quién era qué?

-Escuché tu celular y fuiste al cuarto a atender la llamada, ¿quién era?

-Nadie en especial, una compañera de la universidad que quería que le pasara unos apuntes de la clase de hoy. ¿Qué hay para almorzar? –cambió de tema. La chica pensaba rápido.

Mientras ambas hermanas almorzaban ensalada de rúcula. Kimiko untaba aderezo a la suya cuando Tomoko le refirió que su cumpleaños se estaba acercando y había pensado que para celebrarlo organizaría un evento privado con amigos y, por supuesto, le prometió que ni por el trabajo faltaría a la fecha más importante de su hermana. Pues era su única familia. Sería en un restaurante, alquilarían el servicio especial y realizarían una reservación previa. Claro que de comer, serían los platillos favoritos de Kim. Podría durar alrededor de cuatro horas.

A ella le agradó muchísimo la idea. Disfrutaba de su cumpleaños porque era una ocasión de compartir con la familia y estar con los amigos cercanos, un momento de reír y agradecer al cielo un año más de vida. Al mismo tiempo era sinónimo que estaba envejeciendo. Tomoko se echó a reír, sacó una servilleta y limpió los labios de su hermana. La invitó a comerse un helado con ella luego de hacerse la manicura, juntas. Kimiko recordó la lista de Raimundo. ¿Qué más da? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, se dijo a sí mismo. Uno solito no le haría ningún mal. ¡Cómo amaba los helados, sobretodo el de chocolate (era el dulce que le consentía en especial énfasis de la lista)! _Por lo visto, todo el mundo quiere comer conmigo porque para mi cumpleaños destacará un banquete, hoy habrá helado y el ofrecimiento de Raimundo, también, _se estremeció. Si Tomoko hizo el almuerzo. Kimiko debería lavar los platos. Era un acuerdo entre hermanas para llevar la fiesta en paz. Eran alrededor de la tres de la tarde cuando en la habitación de Tomoko. Se sentaron en el piso a probar el esmalte de uñas nuevo. Kimiko dejó que su hermana fuera la primera, pues había sido idea de ella. Serían la de las manos y los pies. Empezarían con los pies. Había olvidado de la debilidad de Tomoko en los pies, sufría de cosquillas. No pararon de reír. Ella porque le esmaltaban las uñas. Y la otra porque la risa era contagiosa. En el cuarto de Tomoko había una ventana, desde la cera nada más se podía ver la cabeza de ella, un cuadro muy pintoresco de unos girasoles y un lado del armario. Clay se había estacionado disimuladamente para espiar a la señorita Tohomiko. Nada alarmante. Habló con compañeros de la universidad, Keiko, una señora y su hermana. El Sr. Pedrosa podría sentirse tranquilo esa noche.

-Oye, Kimiko, si las flores no eran del chico que te gusta... ¿entonces de quién eran? Quizás suene importuno, pero quiero saber por qué no las quieres. Todavía no las he botado.

-No sé, quizá era una mala broma. No quiero pensar en eso. Nada más ten la seguridad que no son el chico que me gusta.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura? A lo mejor si le gustas y no te das cuenta.

-No, Tomoko, sé que él no me las enviaría porque entre nosotros hay una relación laboral –Tomoko arqueó una ceja- de quién estoy enamorada es Chase Young, es el director de Saint Hui. Lo he dicho –Tomoko estaba claramente sorprendida de la confesión.

-Oh, eso es un poco... complicado.

Tomoko lamentó haber sacado el tema. A veces odiaba cuando era incapaz de suministrar un consejo a Kimiko, al ser ese su deber de hermana mayor. Además de protegerla, cuidarla y ser confidente de secretos, también era una buena amiga que sabía dar sabios consejos. La periodista jamás había establecido una relación. Siempre centrada en sus estudios. Ahora en el trabajo. Nunca le restó importancia a esos detalles. Es por ello que Kimiko recurría a su amiga Keiko en dificultades amorosas. Silencio. No encontró palabras para animarla. Quizá el helado sí sirviera de utilidad hoy. Una vez de que las uñas estuvieran barnizadas. Debían esperar hasta que se secaran. Kimiko estaba ansiosa por comprobar el efecto. Ulteriormente lo olvidó cuando echaron de reojo una mirada al reloj. Dónde compraban los helados cierra a las cinco y si querían llegar a tiempo, debían irse. Se colocaron los mismos zapatos que dejaban en la entrada (era una costumbre) y salieron. Tomoko invitaba así que pagaría ella.

-Okey, mientras el mío sea de chocolate... ¡estaré bien!

Clay, por supuesto, notó que las hermanas se iban. Seguirlas con el auto, sería sospechoso. Mejor andaría a pie a una distancia discreta. Salió de un portazo y las siguió. Fingidamente trataba de esconderse en las sombras para pasar desapercibido. Se sentó en un banco al ver que una de ellas volteaba y luego, se incorporó a su misión. Tras un muro. Kimiko mira por encima del hombro. Las dos entran a un local. Clay espera unos minutos. ¿Qué lugar es este por cierto? No conocía bien esta parte de la ciudad. Lo averiguaría cuando entrara. Tomoko estaba en la barra pidiendo. Kimiko buscaba un asiento, prefirió junto a la ventana, el que tenía dos sillas. El olor a pan recién salido del horno era intenso. Se escuchaba el barullo de la gente sentada y comiendo. Clay prefirió sentarse en un sitio más o menos de la puerta así mantendría vigilado su objetivo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermana. Casi tropezaba con un hombre que se levantó al mismo tiempo que cercaba su mesa. Tomoko se excusó y sentó al frente de Kimiko a esperar. Pronto llegaba hasta su mesa el olor a chocolate. Inhalaron y con el mismo gesto al unísono exhalaron un suspiro.

-Ah, chocolate –exclamaron unánime. Se rieron.

-Oye, creo que a ese chico le interesas.

-¿A quién?

-Con el que tropezaste. No ha parado de verte desde que te sentaste aquí conmigo –Kimiko le hizo un ademán y Tomoko se volteó, el chico apartó la vista, sonrojado levemente- se ve amable, si se disculpó contigo demuestra que es todo un caballero. Tal vez debas acercarte y saludar.

-¿Una cita a ciegas? No. No siempre se esperan buenos resultados con gente que conoces a primera vista, Kimiko.

-¡Está bien! Sólo decía... –bajó la mirada. Tomoko apretó la mandíbula. Tomó aire.

Los helados llegaron a la mesa. Kimiko fue la primera cogió una cucharada entera, el frío le entumeció el cerebro de pronto. Se frotó las sienes. _¡Ay, me congelé el cerebro!_, pensó. Su hermana se rió, quien comía porción por porción.

-Vinieron a comer helados. Informe del día: Kimiko no estuvo con ningún hombre, mi amo estará feliz –se dijo. Se le acercaron si iba a tomar algo, pero Clay se hizo el desentendido (como si estuviera esperando a alguien) y se quedó revisando las fotos en el celular de él y una mujer, un poco más joven que él, rolliza, cabello rubio. Clay puso una mueca, acarició la foto.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal. Kimiko estaba encantadísima con el fondo arcoíris del nuevo esmalte de uñas cuando iba saliendo con Tomoko. Con un bolígrafo rosa chillón a olor a fresa corrigió los exámenes de la sección A. Prefería no ver de quién era el examen en el encabezado antes de corregir pues le daría dolor colocar la nota si habría salido mal, lo dejaría al final de escribir en un círculo grande la calificación correspondiente (luego de ponerse a sumar lo que valía cada una de las partes) para transcribir la nota y transformarla en términos de porcentaje con otro bolígrafo, uno azul. Los que salieron bien, escribió una nota apreciativa (¡Muy bien!, ¡Excelente!, ¡Felicidades! ese mensaje sería para aquellos que tuvieron todo perfecto, claro) y una carita feliz, alentándolos a mantener así la nota. Tenían evaluados cuatro cosas del lapso, tomando en cuenta lo que el Profesor Fung les evaluó. Un mapa mental, un taller, una investigación, un examen. Faltaba los rasgos (observaciones de cada alumno que tenía desde el comienzo de su trabajo), una prueba y las dramatizaciones. Iba a decirles para dar los reglamentos de cómo realizarían las obras teatrales, las fechas y los temas en la clase siguiente. Nada más dos aplazados, lo siento, pero no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. La chica extendió el brazo y agarró una fresa. Dulce, dulce, sabría mejor con crema batida, no se puede pedir manzanas cuando no las hay. Kimiko siguió corrigiendo exámenes. El sábado, además de hacer su usual recorrido por el parque con Keiko, terminó de corregirlos y transcribirlos a la nómina de los alumnos, sumando lo acumulado hasta ahora. Nadie tenía su materia reprobada. Bien. Fue a sacarle fotocopias a los libros que sacó de la universidad.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras esperaba que las impresiones quedaran listas. Se volteó, nadie la observaba. Sólo estaba ella. Tuvo unas ligeras sospechas. Primero en el bebedero de la universidad, después con Tomoko y ahora aquí. Algo pasaba. Pudo regresar a casa. Había organizado las carpetas de las secciones y tenía listo cada tema. Cubriría las tres semanas de marzo, la última sería para evaluar el examen y entregar notas. Estaba al día. Podía empezar a leer las copias. Por lo visto, salieron muy bien. Con un resaltador amarillo, subrayó lo que le interesaba. Kimiko tenía la manía de sentarse en las sillas con las piernas cruzadas, un hábito que adquirió de niña ya que era muy bajita (aunque dio su estirón) y no pudo desmembrarse de algo que le era natural. No así tener que tomarse un anticonceptivo diario. El domingo transcurrió tranquilo. Un baño relajante con pétalos de rosas y crema. Al salir, lo primero que estaba en su closet era la ropa que se había puesto el miércoles. Aún lo recordaba, si bien, no con tanta intensidad, le producía una sensación indescriptiblemente horrible y conjuntamente algo explota en la parte más profunda del vientre. Se estremece al sentir cómo se encoge su estómago. Vuelve a guardar la ropa y saca un nuevo conjunto. En la noche, Kimiko aprovecha en hacer palomitas de maíz en el microondas y ve con Tomoko una comedia romántica en la tele. Las de este género son las preferidas de la protagonista. Divertida, fresca, dulce y un final feliz. Terminó tarde. ¡Hora de irse a dormir!

Nos trasladamos a unas horas antes. En un lugar oscuro. En el terminal del patio, donde las reclusas pasean de un lado a otro en su hora de salir a "respirar aire". Un policía se acerca a uno de los rehenes detenidos que estaba solo y sentado, barriendo con la mirada el comportamiento de los demás presos. Su pelo era una maraña despeinada castaña grasosa sin un rastro de brillo, desarreglado, con pecas y acné en la cara, fornido, demacrado, estatura baja. A estas horas, sentía un deseo insaciable de fumar un cigarrillo. En un día agotó siete cigarrillos de un paquete que le hicieron llegar a hurtadillas. La razón era pues permaneció en la celda de castigo, apartada de los otros, al haber provocado la ira de uno de los policías. Sin fumar por varias horas, más que el encierro, se mordía las uñas, se jalaba desde la raíz del cabello y pateaba la puerta con furia, gritando. Ordenando que lo sacaran. Su corazón se exaltaba, su cráneo era perforado hasta llegar al centro, el dolor carcomiéndolo, incapaz de controlar su adicción... _necesitaba _fumar.

-¡Bailey, tienes una visita!

-¡Pues ya era hora! –espetó con voz ronca.

El castaño desaliñado se levantó de un salto y fue acompañado del policía hasta un cubículo con un teléfono. Al otro lado de la vitrina que separaba la libertad de la prisión, estaba Clay esperándole, contrajo la expresión de su cara. Se sentó bruscamente, descolgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que él.

-Hola.

-Hola... hermanito, ¿qué noticias me tienes? ¿por fin saldré de aquí?

-Todavía no, Patrick. Faltan novecientos para pagar a un abogado que pida apelación tu caso y te saque de aquí, estoy haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por obtener el dinero –puso los ojos en blanco- el Sr. Pedrosa ha sido receptivo en aceptarme como su empleado personal, comprende nuestra precaria situación y está dispuesto en prestarnos su ayuda, por supuesto, un préstamo de tal magnitud debe de ser compensado y como sabe que nunca tendré el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, acepté trabajar para él. Llevo dos años, creo que he demostrado mi lealtad a su familia y me he ganado su confianza.

-Me acuerdo ahora que me comentaste algo por celular. ¿Pedrosa? ¿Raimundo Pedrosa? ¿el heredero? ¿el millonario? He oído que no cobra nada barato sus deudas, ¿cuánto te paga?

-Mensualmente un poquito más del sueldo mínimo, trescientos setenta y algo. Sé que no es mucho, empero, en comparación con mis anteriores trabajos, fue lo mejor que pude aceptar y además de eso, también tengo que cubrir los gastos médicos del abuelo y lo que necesite, la comida, la ropa, la luz, el agua, la enfermera... Lo siento mucho, pero creo que tienes que esperar un poco más.

-Bueno, tres años en la cárcel, unos meses más, ¿al fin y al cabo cuál es la diferencia? Me he ganado el respeto de los muchachones. El celular que te pedí la última vez que hablamos hasta ahora ninguna de _ellos_ se dio cuenta –Patrick rodó los ojos hacia los policías- las cosas que me has enviado, ningún retraso ni inconvenientes, todo marcha bien.

-¿Y cómo estás?

-Ah... yo, les he dejado bien claro a mis compañeros que si se atreven a buscarme, me van a encontrar y no será muy bonito el encuentro. Pero me parece que no les caigo bien a _ellos_, del resto, me acostumbré a las duchas, la comida que me envías saber mil veces mejor que la de aquí y he aprendido a movilizarme dentro de estos parajes.

-Eso es... bueno, ¿no? No pierdas la esperanza, estoy seguro que saldrás antes que acabe el año. Mientras tanto, el abuelo y yo estaremos esperándote que regreses a casa.

-No seas bebé –ladró Patrick.

Clay puso una mueca. La visita ha concluido. Ya han pasados los cinco minutos o quizás no querían que siguiesen hablando. Uno de los policías se ha acercado a interrumpirlos. De mala gana, Patrick se soltó.

-¡Yo puedo caminar hasta mi propia celda! ¡gracias!

A paso apretado, se marchó de regreso a la celda sin voltear atrás para despedirse de Clay. Sabía mucho que él detestaba las despedidas. No le gustaba mostrar su lado sensible. Siendo escoltado hasta su prisión por el mismo hombre policía que los interrumpió. Volvió a colgar el teléfono, suspiró profundo y se desvió por el camino hacia la salida de la cárcel.

Lunes. Después de salir temprano de la universidad. Kimiko siguió la dirección en el papel en que había anotado cómo llegar al colegio del pequeño Tiny. Conocía la ruta. Tenía que ir a pie, pese de haber tomado un atajo para llegar a tiempo cuando las clases terminaran. Se le hizo tarde debido a un bloqueo en una de las avenidas. Al llegar, Tiny esperaba sentado en el piso, apoyando la cabeza contra las puertas mientras dibujaba en un block de dibujo. El niño le reprochó su impuntualidad. Kimiko se disculpó apenada, le explicó el motivo del retraso, pero él lo sabía. Sin verla, le mostró su celular inteligente. Tiny arrancó la hoja de su block y la desechó. Kimiko la recogió. Puso una mueca. Era unos animalitos, parecidos a unas comadrejas, pero éstas eran andrajosas y feas: Los ojos y la frente abajo y la boca y el mentón arriba. Reconoció el diseño de unas cruces, unos fantasmas, unos monstruos y una calavera. Repasados con marcadores rojo, negro y azul obscuro. Lo miró de reojo. Heavy metal a todo volumen, su cabello oscuro tapándole un ojo, brazaletes en ambas muñecas y un anillo.

-Eh, Tiny, no puedes arrancar una hoja de tu block y botarla en el patio. Eso no es correcto. Debes desecharla en el pipote de basura.

-¿Entos, qué esperas para hacerlo?

-No lo haré –afirmó con severidad, pero sin perder la calma-. No fui quien tiré el papel en el suelo, debes hacerlo tú porque cada quien debe de asumir su responsabilidad. Vamos, te esperaré el tiempo que quieras, pero no nos iremos a casa si no cooperas conmigo, ¿sí? –le sonrió. Tiny la miró despectivamente.

-Como quieras, mujer –ladeó la cabeza, tedioso, cogió el papel a regañadientes y lo botó en el pipote de la esquina mientras iban flanqueando la calle. Tiny tenía ojos nada más para su block de dibujo, aún si cruzaban para ir a la otra cuadra, no miraba ambos lados antes de seguir. Para preocupación de la protagonista, que tenía que jalarlo de su suéter antes que un automóvil lo arrollara.

-¡Debes de ser más cuidadoso! ¡pudiste acabar en un hospital o peor, pudiste haber muerto! –Tiny ni le puso atención, estaba centrado en su dibujo. Kimiko soltó un bufido- ¿qué tal la escuela? –preguntó, intentando ganar su confianza.

-Normal.

-¿Cómo qué normal? ¿no ocurrió algo diferente? ¿tus amigos, tus notas, las clases de hoy, si una te llamó la atención, qué vieron, qué te mandaron, hay algo que te molesta? Siempre tenía algo que comentar cuando yo tenía tu edad y el autobús me traía de regreso. Voy a ser profesora de historia, si necesitas ayuda con algo referente a las áreas de ciencias sociales, me puedes pedir ayuda hasta me puedes preguntar un poco de castellano. Por mí no tengo problema.

-Ajá...

-¿Y tú qué quieres estudiar cuándo seas mayorcito, eh?

-Me voy a unir a la mafia y luego dominaré al mundo –Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados.

-¿A la mafia? No, no puedes hacer eso, Tiny. El negocio del crimen nunca termina bien ni trae nada productivo, solo hay dos finales para esos malhechores: el cementerio o la cárcel. ¿No has pensado ser artista? ¿no te apasiona cuando dibujas?

-Tal vez –suspiró.

-Qué niño tan apático –opinó Clay, quien espiaba a Kimiko y al muchacho, simulando leer el periódico.

Tiny no era un muchacho muy emotivo, era pasivo. Al llegar a su casa. Abrió la puerta y se sentó sobre el sofá a ver televisión. Programas de contenido violento. Kimiko le sugirió que fuera a comer, seguramente tenía hambre. Tiny no le hizo caso sino hasta después del tercer llamado. Tiny abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos envases, comería pastel de carne, estofado de cordero y col. Una comedia vegetariana apetitosa tal vez para una cabra. La abuela de Tiny era una mujer paranoica de la salud. Todo lo que consume el ser humano es malo. Kimiko le preguntó si quería que viniera a hacerle compañía. Pero él la rechazó y le dijo que fuera a su casa tranquila. Kimiko alzó los hombros y fue a su apartamento. A pesar que se acercó a ver si Tiny necesitaba de algo. Él estaba notoriamente ocupado, sentado en medio de la sala y haciendo vudú con unos muñequitos de trapo, insertaba agujas en unos puntos, tal como indicaba el libro... Kimiko levantó una ceja.

-Mis compañeros algún día van a sufrir su castigo.

Kimiko se marchó sin voltear. Tiny podía cuidarse por sí solo (su abuela dormía mientras él hacía sus cosas, estaba acostumbrado a moverse por su propia cuenta). Al día siguiente, la abuela de Tiny despertó a las hermanas Tohomiko y habló con Kimiko frente a frente, nada más para decirle que era la peor niñera del mundo y nunca en la vida volvería a pedirle otro favor, en especial cuidar a su nieto. Tiny le habló muy mal de ella al parecer. Afirmó que lo dejó solo todo el día, lo dejó morirse de hambre, lo regañó, le gritó duro, lo peor de lo peor. A pesar que Kimiko alegó que eso no era cierto, más bien todo lo contrario. La señora no le hizo caso y se fue hecha una furia. Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco. No iba a intercambiar insultos con una decrépita que no escuchaba ni sabe lo que tiene en casa.

-Bien, una cuchara de mi propio chocolate. Una abuela negligente y un nieto desastroso, no hay nada que puedo hacer allí –no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, partió directamente a dar su clase en Saint Hui con chicos más educados. ¡Oh cielos, tuvo que devolverse a punto de cruzar una esquina cuando estaba olvidando una de las carpetas de las dos secciones con los exámenes! Le puso un mensaje a su hermana para que la buscara, aprovechando que seguía en casa cuando se marchó. Apenas abrió la puerta, tenía tantos corotos encima que apretó entre los dientes la carpeta sin remedio y montó en un autobús. Tuvo que correr si no quería perderlo de vista. Pagaría al bajar. De camino, se organizó mejor. Guardó la carpeta y trató de que ocupara menor espacio. Tendría que botar un pocotón de cosas inservibles. Sacó su monedero y contó hasta tener completo para pagar el pasaje. A una cuadra de llegar. Pagó y se bajó. Clay, desde el automóvil, la vio entrar en Saint Hui. Lo primero que hizo en el aula de clases, fue saludar y entregar exámenes.

-Buenos días chicos, aquí les traigo corregidos los exámenes. Este fin "me fajé" en corregir todos los exámenes de esta sección y la de al lado, por favor, chequeen y cualquier reclamo me lo dicen al final de clases porque no soy perfecta y también me pude haber equivocado. Quiero pasar a hablarles sobre las últimas evaluaciones que nos faltan.

Kimiko intentó explicarles que debían reservar las salas de audiovisuales en cualquier caso que los alumnos quisieran usar un espacio grande y/o computadora. La escenografía debía de ser sencilla, pero bonita. La información concreta y completa. Máximo cuarenta y cinco minutos, no quería que nadie se excediera del tiempo establecido ni tampoco se hiciera algo que durara unos cinco minutos. Era necesario el vestuario, la ropa debían de adaptarla. Iba a tomar en cuenta la organización y cantidad de tiempo que los harían esperar. Les faltaba un examen, que empezaría a partir de ahora. Lo harían el martes de la última semana, un día antes de que diera las notas. Luego de mandar a organizar los grupos y que se los entregara, les asignó el tema y la fecha de la presentación de la obra. Se sentó en su escritorio, comprobó el tiempo en su celular (explicar y aclarar las dudas le llevó bastante tiempo), tenía diez minutos para atender reclamos. _Quizás los padres de los chicos me hagan un llamado de atención por las actividades, en cualquier caso, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando se los mostré por primera vez y pienso que soy accesible a cualquier otra mejor sugerencia. En cualquier forma, para una dramatización es casi una exposición, necesitas estudiar y mucha preparación si tienes pánico escénico. _Una vez que terminó, se despidió de los chicos y fue al otro salón a esbozar las pautas del juego y la dramatización. Ahí los muchachos hicieron más preguntas con ambas evaluaciones. Pero fueron menos los reclamos por la prueba a pesar de que hubo más reprobados que en la otra sección. Uno de ellos fue Omi, quien quiso ser el último y quedarse hasta tarde.

-Lo sé, Omi, empero, Carlomagno restablece el imperio romano de occidente con el mismo carácter romano y cristiano que Constantino y Teodosio. Y ahí dijiste que era lo contrario, de no ser por ese detalle hubieras tenido los puntos completo de la pregunta...

-Kimiko... ¿estás disponible?

-¡Director Chase!

-Hola Omi.

-Yo... yo ya me voy... –Omi cruzó la puerta como una flecha. Kimiko comenzó a guardar lo que tenía afuera sobre el escritorio. Chase comenzó a ayudarla.

-No tiene que hacerlo, me puedo ocupar yo.

-¿Está enfadada conmigo?

-¡No! ¿cómo puede pensar eso? ¿cómo podría enfadarme con usted?... No tendría razones si hasta ahora ha sido tan atento conmigo.

-Sí las tiene, es por mi hermana Sombra, lo que aconteció el otro día. Para ser un mes desde que se incorporó a nuestro plantel, me atrevería decir que la conozco lo suficiente. Señorita Tohomiko, le debo una disculpa si la ofendió –dijo noblemente. Kimiko ladeó la cabeza.

-No era necesaria la disculpa, ¿sabe qué? Mejor olvídese, no pasó nada ni saltó a mayores. Lo hice retrasar en su cita con su hermana, si hubiera sabido que vendría créame que no lo distraería con mis problemas personales. Estoy de prisa, hablemos en otra oportunidad, ¿le parece?

Kimiko colgó su bolso en el hombro y también desapareció por la puerta, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Chase lucía algo confundido. Kimiko recordó que hoy almorzaba con Raimundo. No podía hacer planes para esta tarde. Tuvo que rechazar la tentadora oferta de Keiko de ir a su casa a comer. Discutirían para estudiar y conjuntamente, organizar para una exposición. La chica no tuvo tiempo ni de ir a casa a arreglarse para su encuentro, pues Clay la llevaría con Raimundo directamente. Si bien Kimiko conocía donde quedaba el _Papel de Arroz _porque había ido algunas veces_, _pero resulta que"Raimundo no quería que se perdiera". Ni modo, se conformaría con verla su look casual y fresco. Al subirse en el automóvil. Kimiko reparó de inmediato que era el Mercedes-Benz color negro de la otra vez, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida delante de Clay. Él era el secuaz de Raimundo. Debía tener cuidado con lo que decía porque podría comentárselo a su amo. Discurrió una teoría en su cabeza. Debía de estar segura antes de enfrentar a Raimundo. La confirmaría luego de cuadrar con Keiko, pues necesitaría su ayuda para hacerlo. El restaurante estaba lleno. Entre tantas personas, no distinguió a Raimundo. ¿Se arrepintió a último momento? ¿o llegaría tarde? La chica sintió un escalofrío subir su dorso y en un acto reflejo, dio un golpazo en el hombro de Raimundo con su mochila pesada.

-¡Auch, maldición! ¡¿qué tienes ahí piedras?!

-No, ladrillos. Para ayudar a los niños con cáncer, piden una colecta de ladrillos.

-Muy graciosa, Kim, pude haberme roto la nariz con esos ladrillos que traes ahí –se sobó su hombro.

-Entonces no me soples en el oído la próxima vez –espetó Kimiko, miró su entorno- te dije que podía caminar con mis propios pies.

-Lo sé, pero estaba preocupado, leí en las noticias que mataron a una mujer a la esquina de nuestra universidad.

-Aj, ¿dónde nos sentamos?

-En mi lugar especial, vente, cariño –movió la cabeza. Kimiko lo siguió detrás, gentilmente desplazó una silla para que se sentara y un segundo luego, se sentó frente suyo. Se ubicaron al fondo, limitando entre cuatro mesas y por encima de una lámpara china. Se pasó la mano por su cabello mientras él llamaba a uno de los camareros. Éste entregó a cada uno el menú.

-Me va bien un chow mein y... agua estaría genial. No tengo mucha hambre –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Perfecto, lo mismo que la señorita, mis saludos al cocinero –Raimundo devolvió los menús al hombre, éste asintió con la cabeza y se fue directamente a la cocina, Kimiko se peinó los muslos y barrió con la mirada el restaurante, la última vez que vino fue en una cita doble concertada con su amiga Keiko para conquistar a un chico, fue divertido- ¿practicas defensa personal, nena?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –no lo dijo en un tono defensivo, si no como un interrogante.

-Soy perceptivo.

-Pues sí, en algún tiempo lo hice, practicaba kickboxing. Un deporte de origen japonés en el cual se mezclan técnicas de boxeo con las de artes marciales como el karate, que también es japonés y sé algunas tácticas –no hay nada de malo si contestaba con la verdad- es que mi padre, cuando… vivía –miró para otro lado, incómoda, no le gustaba hablar de su padre con otra persona, sentía como un nudo se le atravesaba en la garganta. Es más, ¿por qué le tenía que rendir detalles y hacer referencias de él a Raimundo?- era sobreprotector conmigo y para tranquilizarlo, le prometí que tomaría clases de defensa personal, también me ayudó a "independizarme" en cierta manera, todavía me acuerdo de algunas técnicas porque mi padre era fanático de ese deporte y cuando lo transmitía en la televisión. Me incitaba a mí y a mi hermana mayor a verlo juntos, Tomoko nunca se interesó, yo sí y los dos nos quedábamos a ver el programa a animar al competidor de nuestra predilección –se mordió el labio- ¿y tú?

-Eso es interesante, he oído del deporte. Me mantengo en forma haciendo capoeira, ¿sabes qué es?

-Sí, creo que es de Brasil –él asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en traer un vaso de agua? Raimundo siguió conversando con ella como si nada.

-¿Te gradúas este año? –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza- yo también, es una coincidencia que administración e historia sean diez semestres en turno diurno. ¿Por qué, si puedo preguntar, decidiste ser profesora de historia?

-Bueno, graduarme como Licenciada en Educación, mención ciencias sociales, me permite hacer otras cosas –Raimundo hizo un ademán, pidiéndole cuáles eran los pormenores- en el caso de historia podría trabajar en un museo. Siempre me gustó la historia cuando estudiaba en la escuela de pequeña, saber cuál era el origen de dónde vinimos, comprender aspectos actuales sobre la base del estudio del pasado, el progreso que hemos tenido como seres humanos, los hechos lamentables que deben ser estudiados para no repetirse y los que deben de aplaudirse. A mi juicio, diría que la historia es una materia que se debe actualizar constantemente y nos trae lecciones de vida importantes. Y pienso que si vas a trabajar por algo que prácticamente es todo lo que te reste de vida, debes elegir algo que te apasione, me gusta trabajar con adolescentes, ayudar, orientar, educar pues que ser docente es una de las profesiones más importantes: Tienes el deber de formar el futuro, de enseñar a esos jóvenes que algún día serán los hombres y mujeres del mañana. Mis primeras clases las di a un oso de felpa y mis muñecas –Kimiko se echó a reír, él le sonrió con ternura.

-Ser docente también es algo estresante, corregir exámenes, soportar a los indisciplinados, si en ese salón de clases todos chillaran a la vez, saldría corriendo. Pero como lo dices, casi que suena el trabajo perfecto, no te imagino como alguien exigente...

-Oh no, no pienses eso. No me gusta mandar tareas porque a mí me lo hacían y era horrible, no tenía vida social. Soy partidaria de la justicia y me considero asequible a cualquier duda o reclamo, en los exámenes tampoco es que quiero una respuesta al caletre si no saber si los conocimientos que di en clases fueron asimilados y el alumno comprendió y los trabajos, no puedo aceptar mamarrachadas porque estamos en un nivel superior al de básica. Soy muy intolerante al abuso de la confianza de los alumnos al docente y viceversa, ni me gusta la copiadera (estoy atenta y antes de repartir las hojas multigrafiadas, les pido que saquen nada más lápiz, borra y sacapuntas) y no permito ningún caso de bullying en mi espacio.

-Es una lástima que no pueda retroceder en el tiempo a cuando tenía catorce y colearme en tu clase a ver qué tal, no dudo que seas buena docente. Siempre he pensado que unas de las características del profesor son que sea paciente, comedido, comprensible y que sepa dar su materia con carácter. Los alumnos, si son listos, deben hacerse amigos del profe.

-Sí, me suelo llevar bien con los adolescentes y niños. Ellos me cuentan sus problemas y yo los escucho, los aconsejo si se me permite. Por ahora lo que quiero es graduarme con notas sobresalientes, conseguir un trabajo fijo con un buen sueldo, luego buscaré un apartamento propio para independizarme completamente, pero antes de eso me compraré un automóvil –Raimundo sonrió- y bueno, conoceré al amor de mi vida, entablaré una bonita relación con él y cuando me asegure que es el momento, nos casaremos, formaremos en un hogar y tal vez decidamos tener una familia, ¿no has pensado en hacer la tuya? –bajó la cabeza.

-No –soltó- los bebés significan que se acabó el sexo. Son ruidosos y huelen mal, inviertes muchísimo tiempo y cuidado en ellos que no hay tiempo para el coito cuando miras el reloj, además, descargas en ellos todos tus traumas y frustraciones que sufriste a su edad. Soy un hombre sin compromisos y quiero seguir como tal.

-Ah… Raimundo... no todo es... sexo, en una relación intervienen otros factores. El amor es más que sexo, es el deseo de hacer feliz a la persona amada aunque tú no estés con ella, es un sentimiento hermoso y poderoso –Kimiko se mordió el labio ante la profunda mirada de él. A ambos les trajeron agua. Kimiko bebió un largo trago del vaso. Raimundo lo colocó a su lado. El camarero se retiró, les dijo que traerían sus platillos en unos minutos. Kimiko se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta. Raimundo no parecía muy convencido. El silencio era incómodo. Seguramente Raimundo planificó este almuerzo para que ambos se conocieran mejor. Kimiko cambió de tema.

-¿Te gustan los gatos?

-No, prefiero los perros. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿a _él _le gustan los gatos? ¿no? ¿qué te hace creer que a mí me gustan las mismas cosas que a ese tipo?

-Nada, yo sólo decía.

Que traigan la comida, que traigan la comida, por favorcito. Raimundo volvió a sonreír con picardía. Kimiko se estremeció.

-Deja de hacer eso, ángel mío, no hay nada que temer –lo vio a los ojos- estamos en un sitio tranquilo y con mucha gente, no puedo hacerte nada. Pero si sigues mordiéndote ese labio, te follaré en el baño de este restaurante ahora mismo y no me importará quién entre o no.

-¡Raimundo! –hizo un ademán- aquí no, por favor.

-¿Qué te pasa, nena? ¿te incomoda que hable de estos temas aquí? –cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Kimiko se ruborizó, él le sonrió con total satisfacción- cómo me gustaría morder ese labio. No me tientes, Kim.

-La comida.

Raimundo alzó la mirada. Kimiko también. El camarero puso ambos platos frente cada uno. Y se marchó. _Oh qué bien, _Kimiko estudió cuidadosamente los grabados chinos del plato y el chow mein servido. Se veía delicioso. Se lanzó a engullir lo que tenía al frente. Durante el almuerzo, hizo el esfuerzo de no mirar a Raimundo a los ojos. No había vuelto escuchar una palabra de él, luego de que la conversación terminara cómo... terminó. Se sentía como una verdadera tonta. ¿Cómo pudo permitirse a sí misma sonrojarse? Casi se atraganta con la carne de res. Bebió agua para amortiguar la tos. Respiró entrecortadamente. Tragó saliva. Ni saboreó lo que hasta ahora había consumido. Redujo el ritmo al que comía. Raimundo acabó con mitad del chow mein. Sus dedos se cerraron torno al vaso rojo y dio un sorbo a la bebida fría. Kimiko le lanzó una mirada furtiva. Él le deseó buen provecho sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, sino articular los labios. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Raimundo cogió una de las servilletas y limpió su boca los restos de fideo que quedaban. Esta vez, ella no ocultó su rostro. Si no que decidió encararlo. Se apartó y siguió comiendo.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En unas semanas. La primera semana de abril.

-¡¿En unas semanas?! ¡eres del signo Aries! Vaya, me lo hubieras dicho con detenimiento y te armaba una bonita fiesta con entremeses y fuegos artificiales, ¿cuánto cumples?

-No te tomes la molestia. Mi hermana me planificó un evento privado con unos amigos para mi día especial. Cumplo veintiuno.

-No me mientas, sé que las mujeres no les gusta decir su edad, pero no chismosearé por ahí –Kimiko iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando la interrumpió- tengo veinticuatro y este año alcanzo mis veinticinco, nací a finales de septiembre, soy libra –sacude la cabeza.

-Está bien, tú ganas, cumplo veintidós.

-No los aparentas, en serio –se echó a reír- aún así te debo un regalo, cara mía.

Kimiko suspiró resignada y siguió comiendo. No podía negar que él conocía lugares dónde servían estupenda comida. Había olvidado la última vez que un hombre la invitó a almorzar (siempre era a cenar). Discutieron de dos temas nada más. Porque no contaba con su propio coche y sobre comida. Kimiko le comentó sobre los lugares que había tenido reseña de sus platillos. Raimundo escuchó atentamente y le contó su versión. Casi nunca comía afuera, en su casa tenía lo que quisiese: cocina italiana, francesa y americana, para variar. Kimiko le señaló algunos postres favoritos de las tres cocinas. Terminaron de comer y beber. Con un ademán, Raimundo pidió la cuenta. Le aseguró que él invitaba, él pagaba. La llevaría hasta su casa en su automóvil, para enmendar lo que sucedió el miércoles. Kimiko vaciló.

-¿Me permites ir al baño un momentito? –Raimundo asintió. Kimiko se levantó y se fue. El millonario sacó su billetera, pagó la cuenta, además de depositar propina por tan estupendo servicio. Kimiko dejó su bolso sobre la silla. Cruzó la puerta del baño de las damas y no ha vuelto a salir. Raimundo decidió esperarla, sentado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el bolso de la chica. Desvió la mirada. Tamborileó con los dedos la superficie del mantel. Jugó con las servilletas. Chequeó el reloj de su muñeca. Pegó la vista al techo. La mano de Raimundo se deslizó por sí sola hasta el bolso. Sus dedos halaron del cierre y exploraron el interior de la privacidad de la chica. Estuche de maquillaje, cuadernos, cartuchera. Dio con el celular al final. Sacó el objetivo. Se metió primero en las llamadas registradas, revisó quienes fueron los últimos contactos que llamaron a su celular. Él, su hermana, su amiga y un montón de personas que no conocía. Así mismo, salió de la aplicación y espió en la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes de textos. Leyó algunos. Otros los dejó hasta la mitad. Y bajó hasta el final.

No sabía con seguridad que buscaba. Quizás quería ver si su nombre aparecía en uno de sus mensajes o por simple curiosidad. Sólo en los mensajes que se destinaban a él. Lástima, sin embargo, algún día encontraría su lugar en los mensajes de Kimiko. También él fue a ver el listado de contactos. Suspiro de alivio. Young no aparecía allí. Estaba su número registrado (estaba como Raimundo Pedrosa), sonrió con plena satisfacción. Investigó el correo de voz. A punto de hacer otro movimiento y meterse en su facelook, Kimiko regresaba del baño. Se dio prisa y metió el celular de nuevo en la mochila. Subió el cierre. Raimundo se levantó.

-¿Listos?

-Listos.

Raimundo salió detrás de Kimiko. A las afueras, aguardaba el leal chófer Clay. No estaba el Mercedes-Benz, si no el automóvil plateado. Clay abrió la puerta de atrás. El amo permitió que Kimiko pasara primero. Antes de entrar, Raimundo le hizo una señal a su esbirro. Clay asintió con la cabeza, cerró la puerta, se montó en el asiento del conductor y prendió el aire acondicionado. Se sentó al rincón, pegándose al vidrio ahumado, alejándose de Raimundo lo más humanamente posible. Los asientos eran de terciopelo. Todo estaba a oscuras. Hacía frío. Kimiko se abrazó a sus piernas. Raimundo se deslizó a su lado. Pronto empezó a sonar una música. La banda era Thirty Seconds to Mars, reconoció la voz del intérprete. Quizás era porque cuando se conocieron. Kimiko oía en el momento una canción de ellos. Estiró sus brazos con pereza y estrechó los hombros de la chica. Apenas pudo sostener la mirada.

-Sabes, Kim, desde que te conocí me he puesto a buscar en mi colección de discos, a Thirty Seconds to Mars y encontré esta canción, entonces no he podido sacármela de mi cabeza ya que cuando la escucho, pienso en nosotros dos –levantó su mentón- quiero que la oigas, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

_No importa cuántas veces me dijiste que querías irte_

_No importa cuántas veces tomaste aire, aún no podías respirar_

_No importa cuántas noches pasaste totalmente despierta, escuchando la lluvia envenenada_

_¿Adónde fuiste?_

_¿Adónde fuiste?_

_¿Adónde fuiste?_

-Hurricane, admito que esa canción es un orgasmo para los oídos, sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ni se relaciona…

_A medida que pasan los días, la noche se prende en fuego_

_Dime: ¿matarías para salvar una vida?_

_Dime: ¿matarías para demostrar que tienes razón?_

_Destruye, destruye, incendia... Deja que todo arda..._

_Este huracán nos está persiguiendo a todos bajo tierra_

-Escucha, Kim, escúchala –Raimundo no permitió que Kimiko se escapara de sus brazos, la apretó contra él. Obligándola a mirarlo a sus ojos verdes. Su aliento rozaba su rostro, pocos centímetros separaban sus labios de un beso. Sentía su respiración inestable. Kimiko perdió total movilidad, en sus ojos se asomaba un millar de preguntas y confusión. Él extendió su mano y con el pulgar acarició, dibujando círculos, en sus pómulos. Sus labios pastorearon a los suyos. Ella sentía cómo su labio inferior temblaba. Inconscientemente entrecerró los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada. El dedo índice de él trazó los bordes exteriores de su cara. Raimundo sacó de abajo, una caja. La puso sobre su regazo y la destapó. Había unas esposas de metal. Son macizas y el metal está frío. Kimiko jadeó cuando las levanta para mostrárselas.

_No importa cuántas veces muera, jamás olvidaré_

_Hay un fuego dentro_

_Dentro de este corazón y_

_Una rebelión a punto_

_De explotar en llamas_

_¿Dónde está tu Dios?_

_¿Dónde está tu Dios?_

_¿Dónde está tu Dios?_

-¿Sabes lo qué es esto? Tengo ganas de usarlo contigo. Hoy no, pero cuando lo haga, que será en nuestro segundo encuentro... será muy intenso, no te dolerá, pero no te dejaré que te muevas ¿está bien? –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza- este domingo, en el Black Poison, como en el otro día, a la misma hora y el mismo cuarto, no faltes. Ahí tienes tu siguiente orden.

-Sí...

-Sí, ¿qué?

-Sí, señor.

_¿Realmente quieres?_

_¿Realmente quieres tenerme?_

_¿Realmente quieres tenerme muerto o vivo para torturarme por mis culpas?_

_¿Realmente quieres?_

_¿Realmente quieres tenerme?_

_¿Realmente quieres tenerme muerto o vivo para vivir una mentira?_

-Bien –las volvió a introducir en el cajón. La respiración de Kimiko se acelera. Las esposas no tenían necesidad de usar una llave, basta con empujar una palanquita para abrirlas. Con un pie, empuja la caja de vuelta abajo. Desvió la mirada. Estaban llegando a su casa.

-Eh... gracias por el almuerzo, ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

-No, nena, gracias a ti. Fue un almuerzo interesante, deberíamos volverlo a repetir, ¿sí?

-Sí –el coche se detiene frente la casa.

-Hasta entonces.

Raimundo la empujó y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Fue breve, fugaz. Cortó el beso.

-Te deseo en todas las formas posibles, –jadeó-, señorita Kimiko Tohomiko. Quiero poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Quiero que seas mía, te quiero en cuerpo y alma, lo necesito, nena.

Atrapó sus labios con firmeza. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo suave, tratando de persuadir una respuesta. Él sintió ligeramente una degustación a fresa y miel. Tal vez sea el brillo labial de Kim. Su mano se deslizó fuera de la mejilla a la línea del cuello y al hombro. Como no encontró ninguna resistencia, su brazo se trasladó a la caja torácica, aplastándola contra él. Su lengua salió para pasar de una esquina de su boca a otra. Sabía que esto era nuevo para ella, pero era demasiado tarde para controlar sus impulsos. Enredó los dedos en su cabello, intentando empujarlo. En cambio, la tiró hacia él, apretando con más fuerza y poco a poco su lengua se iba adentrando, comenzando sus exploraciones. Sin desearlo, ella dejó escapar un gemido. Sintió cómo sus labios curvaban una sonrisa contra los suyos. Para sus oídos, era un delicioso sonido. Clay miró de reojo por el retrovisor del auto, ¿qué rayos pasaba allá atrás que estaban tan callados? Tenía una vista completa del amo, presionando contra el cuerpo de la señorita Tohomiko, tendida sobre el asiento bajo el cuerpo de él, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso francés. Clay no quería interrumpirlos, pero ya habían llegado a su destino. Se aclaró la garganta sutilmente. Kimiko empujó a Raimundo con fuerza. Rompiendo el beso. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano su boca. Ambos jadeaban, seducidos y confundidos. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Oh Dios, ¡un beso francés! Kimiko trató recuperar el aliento. Quiso salir del coche a tomar "oxígeno" y no pudo. Clay salió primero para abrirle la puerta. Kimiko se fue brincando, corriendo al interior del edificio. Aterrada. ¡El ascensor, funcionaba! ¡Menos mal! Presionó el botón para subir a su piso. Clay volvió a sentarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor?

-De maravilla, no te preocupes. Dirígete de regreso a la mansión y una vez que lo hagas, sigue con el trabajo que te pedí.

-Como usted lo ordene, mi señor –asintió, antes de volver a encender el carro.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Un beso francés! OMG XDDDDDDD**

**Rai... chico malo... eso no se hace sin el consentimiento de una señorita. ¡Ni tampoco es cortés, que digamos, revisar el celular de otras personas, eso en mi pueblo se le llama invasión la privacidad! ¿hasta dónde son capaces de llegar los celos de un hombre? Lo sabremos más adelante con Raimundo (para ser específicos, capítulo ocho). Estuvo muy prometedor el almuerzo entre los protagonistas (si Anastasia y Christian saben de artes marciales, ¿por qué no ellos?). Kickboxing existe y capoeira es el verdadero estilo de arte marcial que usa Raimundo en la serie. Kimiko nos contó su perspectiva de ser profesora (una cosa, ¿verdad que Kimiko se parece a Blanca Nieves? Los ojos claros, la piel blanca, los labios rojos, el cabello negro, una belleza sin igual, es la gemela) y eso que cumple en abril, lo inventé yo. Dos estilos de vida completamente diferentes, ¿nopis? Raimundo es un adicto al sexo y Kimiko es una enamorada del verdadero amor. Tiny es un verdadero diablillo, le sacó las canas verdes a Kimiko donde no las tenía. Supimos un poco más de Clay, él tiene un hermano preso y trabaja para Raimundo para pagar las medicinas de su abuelo y sacar a su hermano de la cárcel, ¿un poco dura la vida qué le tocó vivir? No es tan malo a pesar de todo. Para los que no sepan, Patrick es oriundo de Xiaolin Chronicles y tiene los mismos complejos que Jessie de Xiaolin Showdown con respecto a su hermanito Clay, decidí darle una oportunidad a Patrick y es por eso que está (para más información, véase el episodio Super Cow Patty). **

**Kimiko tuvo el valor de confesarle a su hermana que siente por Chase. Muy bien. Con que Tomoko, todavía siendo la hermana mayor, no es una experta en el amor. Un pequeño cameo a **_**Hurricane**_**, la canción a quien me basé al crear el fic. **_**¡Black Poison! **_**En honor a Poison de Groove Coverage, también es una fuente de inspiración (desde el punto de vista para Kimiko), es el nombre del hotel en donde Kimiko y Raimundo... Ejem, ejem, ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí. Casi siempre he notado en los fics que Kimiko está enamorada de Raimundo y viceversa, pero que no lo sabe y es demasiado terca como para admitirlo. Me parece bonito y todavía me gusta. Sin embargo, quise hacerlo un poco diferente esta vez y puse que Kimiko está enamorada de Chase, pero él no lo sabe y no sabemos si su amor es correspondido, para variar las cosas. Aparte, ¿quién no puede enamorarse de ese encanto de hombre?**

**El capítulo que viene vamos a arrancar directamente con la escena lemmon. Quería dejarla de última, pero la cena y otras pequeñeces me abarcaron todo este capítulo. Prometo dejar la próxima escena lemmon que les tengo preparada en el capítulo de arriba. Esta semana santa me abarrotaron de deberes que no adelanté mucho, mis malvaviscos asados, de verdad que lo siento. No fue mi intención. No pude pensar en nada para ninguna otra historia debido a esto y no sé si la semana que viene seguir actualizando esta historia porque Lie To Me llegó a su fin. Nada más tengo para actualizar **_**El Príncipe de los Monstruos **_**(que no escribí nada) y este fic. Apenas pude escribir el capítulo que viene, del resto está en proceso. Pero no lo pienso dejar. Tengo una sorpresita que matará a todas. Debido al éxito inesperado de este fic, me está quedando un poco más largo (será más de diez capítulo, pero no más de veinte). No importa, no importa, vamos a seguir con lo que se tiene. Los mantendré informaditos así que estate atentos a cualquier actualización o la aparición de una nueva historia. ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! **_**Hurricane: **__**Black Poison. **_

_-Agárrate fuerte, nena, esto va a ser rápido y muy duro..._

**No lo olviden, solo hay que creer en Dios y esperar a que llegue la semana que viene. ¡Nos vemos, Latinoamérica, cuídense!**

* * *

**Respondiendo review a Invitado: ¡Hola! Sombra se comporta igual a Sombra (se vería extraña si fuera del tipo rudo, no le va), aquí su participación es similar a la de Desiré (de Virgen de la Calle), por citar un ejemplo de mujer fatal telenovelesco, en otras palabras, yo que tú no la subestimaría en ningún momento. Jack, tienes razón, es un buen personaje. No se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora una escena entre Jack y Sombra, pero no he dicho que no la habrá, habrá que ver, habrá que ver. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Vuestros comentarios siempre alegran mis días. ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene si Dios quiere! **

**Respondiendo review a anonimo mex: ¡Ni hao, un gusto en conocerte! ¿Quién no ama a Duelo Xiaolin, por amor de Cristo y menos a Raimundo y Kimiko? Por cierto, para mí ellos son mi OTP (one true paring), digan lo que digan, a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza a ese par de tórtolos. ¡¿UN VIVA AL RAIKIM?!**

**-¡HURRA!**

**Ah, qué dulce, me alegra que pienses así. No sé cuánto has leído, pero pienso que actualmente me están saliendo mejores. Los primeros eran un poco locos, desde Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái vinieron los mejores. Eh... no, no me estoy preguntando eso, te advierto que estoy en una edad malpensada y después de leer eso... no tengo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto (O.o :/ :S O.O). Aquí tienes la segunda parte del fic. Vaya, leí tu comentario tarde, de haberlo sabido antes... En fin no importa, no importa, lo que importa verdaderamente es que lo leí. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Espero saber de ti pronto!**

**PD: Bien mis lectoras... lemmonescas, actualicé el capítulo el día de hoy porque sus comentarios me conmovieron mucho y me siento más comprometida de seguir con este fic. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Prometo no decepcionarlas. ¡Hasta la semana que viene! **


End file.
